Va Tu Libertad
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Camus tiene un deber que cumplir y una princesa rusa quiere ser libre. Ambos tienen un enemigo en común. ¿Qué pasará? CamusxOC
1. C1: Dos Puntos de Vista

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha fue diseñado por Atalanta de Esparta especialmente para este fic y, por lo tanto, le pertenece a ella.

**Advertencia: **este fic es la continuación de "El Aguila y la Melodía" y de sus tres secuelas, así que tendrán algunos problemas en entender algunas situaciones si no los han leído.

Antes de comenzar hay algo que tengo que mencionar. Este fic está especialmente dedicado a **Atalanta de Esparta**, una excelente escritora y amiga. Esta historia es mi sincero deseo de que consiga su objetivo, y espero que sea de su agrado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TU LIBERTAD**

**CAPITULO 1: DOS PUNTOS DE VISTA**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Mu, Shion y los otros habían derrotado a la reina Deyana de Salem, y las cosas en el Santuario volvían a la normalidad.

A ver si ahora sí podemos tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad en este Santuario... ¡al menos por solo cinco minutos!- exclamó Saori de mal humor.

Shion sonrió. Estaba aliviado de que el asunto de las salemitas por fin se solucionara. Y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Mejor dicho, a la normalidad particular del Santuario, pues no se le puede llamar 'normal' a lo que acostumbra suceder en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras Saori desahogaba sus frustraciones con el Patriarca, Milo y Aioria se dirigieron al templo de Acuario, pues notaban el cosmo de Camus muy alterado. Si bien ellos sabían perfectamente que no era muy buena idea acercarse a Camus cuando estaba de mal humor, los caballeros de Leo y Escorpión sentían el deber moral de ir con su amigo a averiguar que le sucedía.

Yo se lo que te digo- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos mientras subía detrás del caballero de Leo- solo nos mirará y nos congelará, te lo aseguro-

No lo hará- dijo Aioria- y si lo hace, ya alguien nos descongelará-

No eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes?- bufó Milo.

Los dos llegaron al undécimo templo y caminaron por el pasillo principal.

¿Camus?¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Milo. No hubo respuesta.

¡Camus!- dijo Aioria- ¿acaso no estás en casa?- De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

¡Vamos, Camus!- gritó Milo de mal humor- ¡deja de portarte como una niñita llorona, escondiéndote de esa manera y sal a decirnos que demonios tienes!-

En ese momento la temperatura del templo de Acuario comenzó a descender drásticamente, y los dos caballeros sintieron una sacudida en sus estómagos. Camus apareció tras una de las puertas.

¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Camus con su usual frialdad.

Milo y Aioria tragaron saliva. La tranquilidad de Camus podía ser terrible. Pero Milo no se iba a dejar intimidar.

Queremos saber porqué estás de tan mal humor desde hace un par de días- dijo Milo- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que nos trastornas a todos?-

Camus no cambió su expresión facial, y miró alternadamente a Milo y Aioria.

En español- dijo Aioria tras lanzarle una mirada a Milo- vinimos a ver que te sucede, porque sentimos tu cosmo perturbado y nos preocupó, pero Milo no parece dispuesto a admitirlo...-

Camus miró a Milo, y éste cruzó los brazos.

Me preocupas, amigo- dijo Milo entre dientes. Camus suspiró por lo bajo, y la temperatura del templo de Acuario volvió a la normalidad.

Está bien, les contaré- dijo Camus- pasen-

Milo y Aioria se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala. Camus se sentó en otro también, y cruzó los brazos, un poco molesto.

¿Y bien?- dijo Milo.

Hace un par de días le llegó una carta a Hyoga- dijo Camus- proviene de San Petersburgo, lugar donde vive la familia real de Rusia. El motivo de esa carta es que la hija menor del zar Aleksandro se casará dentro de dos semanas con el hijo mayor del rey de Ucrania-

Eso es bueno- dijo Milo, y se aclaró la garganta al ver la expresión de Camus- ¿acaso no lo es?-

No sé si eso sea bueno o malo, ni me importa- dijo Camus- la principal causa de mi molestia es que Hyoga y yo tenemos que escoltar a la princesa desde San Petersburgo hasta Moscú, donde se llevará a cabo la boda...-

¿Qué?- exclamaron Milo y Aioria al mismo tiempo.

¿Y porqué ustedes?- preguntó Aioria.

Por dos razones- dijo Camus- porque Hyoga es ciudadano del país, y porque yo residí ahí durante un largo tiempo...-

Bueno, supongo que eso lo explica todo- dijo Milo.

Pero no será tan malo, ¿o sí?- dijo Aioria- quiero decir, el avión no...-

En avión no, Aioria- dijo Camus, levantándose y recargándose en la orilla de la ventana- en tren. Es un viaje tradicional- añadió el caballero de Acuario antes de que Milo y Aioria dijeran algo- para una princesa que va a casarse, para que durante ese trayecto medite sola sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades...-

Bueno, San Petersburgo no está tan lejos de Moscú... creo- dijo Milo.

No, no está muy lejos- admitió Camus, un poco más tranquilo.

Vamos, amigo, ve el lado positivo- dijo Milo- conocerás la realeza de Rusia, irás a una boda, comerás y beberás gratis, y te mantendrás alejado de los problemas del Santuario por un rato...-

Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Camus pensativo, mirando a través de la ventana- serán dos semanas sin problemas...-

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, una chica de cabellos negros se escondía detrás de una montaña de nieve. Asomó su cabeza, como si sus alegres ojos azules quisieran encontrar algo.

¡Te tengo, Milekha!- dijo un chico de cabellos negros cortos y un desaliñados y, dos segundos después, una bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza.

¡Traidor!- gritó la chica, tomando un puñado de nieve y corriendo tras él.

Milekha salió de su escondite- gritó el chico que le había lanzado la bola de nieve- Zoia, Tima, a ella-

Milekha no pudo ver a nadie, solo un montón de bolas de nieve volando hacia ella.

¡No!- gritó, corriendo tras una pequeña montaña de nieve para cubrirse del ataque de sus compañeros- ayúdame, Vika ¡haz algo!-

Aquí tienes, Alexéi- dijo la chica rubia llamada Vika, quien tomó una bola de nieve y la lanzó contra el chico que cabellos negros- espero que te guste.

¡No es justo, Vika!- se quejó éste.

Somos solo dos contra ustedes tres- dijo Milekha- claro que es justo...-

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Alexéi, haciendo una pausa en el juego- ¿y porqué no invitas a Danushka para que entre a tu equipo?-

¿Danushka?- rió Milekha- ¿la gran señora 'yo siempre estoy limpia y erguida'? No creo que quiera ensuciarse...-

Los cinco chicos rieron, tirados boca arriba en la nieve, cuando una voz femenina los llamó desde la puerta. Había una chica de veintidós años en la puerta, la cual era rubia, pero tenía los mismos ojos azules que Milekha.

¡Milekha!¡Alexéi!- gritó la chica, un tanto airada - ¡entren los dos en este instante!-

Y hablando del diablo...- dijo Milekha, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡déjanos en paz, Danushka!-

Ese juego es impropio de una señorita como tú, Milekha- dijo Danushka desde la entrada- es la última vez que lo digo. ¡O entras o iré a decirle a mamá!-

Haz lo que quieras- respondió Milekha.

Danushka entró enfurecida al edificio, y Milekha aprovechó que se había dado la vuelta para lanzarle una enorme bola de nieve. Todos rieron, todos menos Danushka, claro. Ésta solo le lanzó una mirada furiosa y volvió a entrar.

Te meterás en problemas por eso, Mile- dijo Alexéi.

Vamos, Alex, no me arruines la diversión- dijo Milekha.

Milekha tiene razón, Alex- dijo Vika- ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

Que mamá me regañe- dijo Milekha- como si me importara, si en una semana...- pero se interrumpió.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez salió otra chica. Era un poco mayor que Milekha, tendría entre veinte o veintiún años. Había un parecido físico entre las dos, pero sus cabellos negros no eran tan oleados como los de Milekha, sino un poco más lacios, y sus ojos eran de color verde brillante.

¿Qué te sucede, Anna?- preguntó Milekha.

Está anocheciendo, hermanita- dijo Anna- deberías entrar o te vas a resfriar. Tú también, Alexéi-

Pero Anna, nosotros solo...- comenzó Alexéi.

Pero un furioso grito proveniente de dentro la interrumpió.

¡Milekha Aleksandrova Shevardnadze!-

Milekha y Anna se miraron entre sí, y la segunda se encogió de hombros. Milekha se levantó de la nieve y sacudió la nieve de su vestido.

Demonios- dijo Milekha- voy a matar a Danushka...-

Mejor vamos a ver que quiere mamá- dijo Anna- no se oía muy contenta...-

Tienes razón- dijo Milekha- vamos, Alexéi. Los veremos mañana, chicos-

Hasta mañana- dijeron Vika, Zoia y Tima al mismo tiempo, mientras ellos salían hacia la calle.

Milekha fue a la habitación de su madre junto con Anna, y la encontró sentada en un sillón, con un pequeño libro rojo en el regazo. La mujer era rubia, de ojos verdes brillantes iguales a los de Anna. Detrás de ella, Milekha vio a Danushka.

Milekha, ¿es cierto lo que me dice Danushka?- preguntó su madre.

¿Qué te dijo Danushka, mamá?- preguntó Milekha.

Que has estado jugando con bolas de nieve con tus amigas, con tu primo Timofei y con Alexéi- dijo su madre- y que le lanzaste una bola de nieve a ella...-

Traidora- dijo Milekha en voz baja al ver el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de su hermana mayor.

¿Y bien?- preguntó la mujer.

Es cierto, mamá- dijo Milekha- tenía deseos de divertirme un rato con Vika y los otros, antes de irme a Moscú. ¿Eso es malo?-

No, por cierto que no- dijo su madre- pero hay maneras. Esos juegos son impropios de una señorita. En una semana cumplirás dieciocho años y te casarás, así que tienes que dejar esas actitudes infantiles...-

Sí, mamá- dijo Milekha- aunque no estábamos dañando a nadie, solo Danushka que no puede soportar que alguien más se divierta...-

Pues en ese caso parece que en esta casa solo Anna se comporta como debe...- dijo su madre. Anna se ruborizó un poco. Su madre continuó- bueno, pueden irse las tres; espero verlas en la cena a las nueve. Y Anna, ¿podrías pedirle a Alexéi que llegue a tiempo? Detesto que siempre llegue tarde-

Claro, mamá- dijo Anna.

Una vez que su madre les permitió retirarse, Milekha volvió a su habitación y se encerró de nuevo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y golpeó su almohada de mal humor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu fue a buscar a Lily al Recinto de las Amazonas. La joven hechicera ahora se quedaba con Selene, la cual en pocos días se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Lily salió a verlo con Rory en sus brazos.

¿Cuándo volveremos a Jamir, Mu?- preguntó Lily.

Me temo que hasta que vuelvan Camus y Hyoga- dijo Mu- mañana partirán a Rusia con una misión especial... van a escoltar a una princesa al lugar de su boda...-

¿En serio?- sonrió Lily algo emocionada- ¿y se casará con un príncipe?¿tendrá mucho tiempo de conocerlo?-

No lo creo- dijo Mu- por lo que nos dijo Camus, la princesa rusa no ha conocido aún a su futuro esposo-

Lily alzó las cejas.

¿Un matrimonio arreglado?- dijo ella en tono un poco molesto. Mu sonrió y la besó en la frente.

Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- dijo Mu al ver el rostro de Lily -no todos los matrimonios arreglados tienen mal desenlace, amor-

Lily hizo una mueca, pero no siguió discutiendo. Rory se le escapó de las manos y salió corriendo.

¿Rory?¡Rory!- dijo Lily, corriendo junto con Mu tras su gata negra.

Espero que no se meta al bosque- dijo Mu- será más difícil encontrarla ahí-

No se metió al bosque- dijo Lily- mírala...-

Rory estaba maullando furiosamente hacia un arbusto. Mu la levantó de suelo, y Lily se asomó para ver que había. Mu alcanzó a ver algo blanco.

¿Qué es eso, amor?- preguntó el caballero de Aries.

Un gatito- dijo Lily, mostrándoselo- mira, una gatita blanca, como un copito de nieve...-

¡Mu!- gritó Hyoga- ¡Mu! Saori te llama, necesita que vigiles el ala este-

Está bien- dijo Mu.

Espera, Mu, voy contigo- dijo Lily, poniendo a la gatita blanca en las manos de Hyoga y recogiendo a Rory.

Lily, espera- dijo Hyoga- ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con...?-

Pero Lily ya estaba lejos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha miró el reloj. Las ocho y media de la noche. Ya había anochecido, y parecía haber mucho movimiento en su casa.

Debería darse prisa, señorita- dijo una voz femenina- ya casi es la hora de la cena-

Milekha levantó la vista, y vio a una joven de veintidós años, vestida con un uniforme de sirvienta, y recogiendo algunos cojines del sofá de la habitación de Milekha.

Gracias por el aviso, Nastia- dijo Milekha, levantándose perezosamente- necesito algo que ponerme...-

Aquí tiene- dijo Nastia, sacando un vestido azul del closet y entregándoselo. Milekha lo tomó y entró al cuarto de baño a bañarse y cambiarse, mientras la sirvienta acomodaba las almohadas en la cama.

Se ve muy bien, señorita- dijo Nastia, una vez que la chica salió del vestidor. Milekha sonrió levemente.

Hora de ir a cenar- dijo Milekha.

Suerte, señorita- dijo Nastia.

Cuando Milekha abrió la puerta, se encontró con Alexéi, su hermano de dieciséis años. Tenía unos ojos azules muy alegres, y cabellos negros un tanto desaliñados. Era un poco más alto que ella, pero por unos cuatro o cinco centímetros a lo mucho.

Señorita, ¿me concedería el gran honor de permitirme acompañarla al comedor?- dijo el chico, inclinándose graciosamente y ofreciéndole su brazo. Milekha sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón con su dedo índice en la frente.

Muy gracioso, Alexéi- dijo Milekha con una enorme sonrisa, pero de todas maneras tomó el brazo de su hermano menor y se dejó conducir por él al comedor. Al llegar su sonrisa se borró.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. C2: Mal Comienzo

**CAPITULO 2: MAL COMIENZO**

Esa tarde, en su habitación de la casa de Acuario, Camus comenzó a empacar sus cosas para el viaje a Rusia, con ayuda de Milo y Selene.

Estás muy callado, amigo- dijo Milo tras unos minutos, viendo como Selene doblaba cuidadosamente las camisas y las guardaba en una maleta- no solo el viaje te molesta, sino te preocupa...-

Camus solo alzó la mirada.

Tal vez- dijo Camus.

¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?- preguntó Milo en voz baja, mientras Selene canturreaba algo y doblaba las camisas sin prestarles atención.

Hay un hombre en San Petersburgo que no me agrada para nada... el del asunto que te conté el otro día- le dijo Camus en voz baja, alzando las cejas de manera significativa-además, no sé porqué pero percibo que habrá problemas...-

Milo alzó una ceja.

Bueno, si tienes problemas, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros- dijo Milo. Camus asintió.

Ya terminé- sonrió Selene, mostrándoles todas las prendas de vestir perfectamente dobladas y acomodadas dentro de la maleta de viaje del santo de Acuario.

Vaya, gracias- dijo Camus, sonriendo levemente.

No hay porqué agradecer- sonrió Selene.

Las chicas son geniales- dijo Milo, abrazando a Selene por la cintura- pero la mía es la mejor-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha llegó al comedor acompañada de su hermano Alexéi, y pasó su mirada por todos los presentes. Su sonrisa se había borrado.

En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba sentado su padre, Aleksandro, quien le sonrió. Para Milekha, su padre era su adoración, y se sentía orgullosa cuando le decían lo mucho que se parecía a él. A la derecha de su padre estaba sentada su madre, Khristeen quien no era de nacionalidad rusa, sino inglesa. Y a la izquierda de su padre estaba el hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo: Igor Balcov.

Bienvenidos, jovencitos- les dijo Igor al verlos llegar- vamos, tomen asiento...-

Igor Balcov era un hombre delgado y encorvado, de cabellera blanca y mirada segura y desafiante, y sus ojos negros tenían un vacío muy extraño. Era el consejero de su padre y, según las hermanas de Milekha, lo había sido de su abuelo. Igor se encargaba de todos los negocios de su padre, sea cual fuere su naturaleza; y Aleksandro lo estimaba como si se tratara de su propio padre... jamás lo contradecía ni dudaba de sus consejos.

Al lado de Igor, estaba su hermana mayor, Irina, de veinticinco años, y su esposo. Irina era idéntica a su madre, excepto por el tono azul de sus ojos. Su esposo, Vladimir, era el segundo nieto de Igor. Como su abuelo, tenía los ojos negros, y sus cabellos eran de color amarillo paja.

Junto a Irina y Vladimir estaban Danushka y su esposo. Viktor, o Vitia, era el hijo mayor del ministro de relaciones exteriores de Rusia. Era un chico alegre que, según la opinión de Milekha, endulzaba un poco el carácter de Danushka. Viktor tenía cabellos color azul que le llegaban a los hombros, y ojos del mismo color.

Junto a su madre, Milekha vio a Anna y a su esposo Nicolás. El chico tenía veinte años, y se comportaba muy tímidamente con sus suegros. Era tan tranquilo como Anna, sus ojos eran color celeste y sus cabellos color verde claro, un poco largos, pero bien peinados y acomodados en una coleta.

Milekha se sentó del lado de su madre junto a su hermano Alexéi, y esperó a que los sirvientes trajeran la cena.

Creo que todos estamos emocionados, en especial Milekha- dijo Igor, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el comedor- en una semana será su cumpleaños y su boda...-

Ya lo creo que es muy emocionante- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- todas nuestras hijas estarán casadas...-

Milekha los ignoró, mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y solo apartó su vista de su comida para dirigir al anciano una mirada de desdén. Alexéi también comía en silencio sin hacer ni responder a ningún comentario. Así transcurrió la cena: Igor hablando, Khristeen respondiéndole y los demás en silencio.

Una vez que terminaron la cena y todos se retiraron, Igor se acercó a Milekha.

Tengo buenas noticias para ti- le dijo Igor con una sonrisa- los dos caballeros que te escoltarán a Moscú llegarán mañana...-

Oh, que gran noticia- dijo Milekha con sarcasmo, poniendo cara de fastidio- gracias por avisarme que mis carceleros ya vienen en camino...-

Igor frunció el entrecejo y la tomó por el brazo.

El contrato de tu boda ya está hecho y firmado, jovencita- dijo Igor con una desagradable sonrisa- no puedes romperlo, a menos que quieras ver a tu padre con las preocupaciones de la guerra...-

No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, Igor...- dijo Milekha entre dientes, retirando su brazo.

¿Sucede algo, hija?- preguntó Aleksandro, quien no había alcanzado a mirar lo que acababa de suceder.

No, papá- dijo Milekha.

Después de darle un beso de buenas noches a su padre, volvió a su habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Listo para irnos, Hyoga?- preguntó Camus.

Listo- dijo el caballero del Cisne.

Cuídate, amigo- dijo Milo, estrechando la mano de Camus.

Lo haré- dijo Camus- nos veremos pronto, espero-

Diviértete en la fiesta- dijo Aioria- y no bebas mucho-

Camus y Hyoga subieron al jet. Los caballeros dorados miraron el aparato despegar. Una vez que el jet se alejó y se perdió en el horizonte, todos volvieron a sus casas.

Espero que no tengan problemas- dijo Mu.

¿Problemas?- dijo Aioria- van a una boda, Mu. ¿Qué tipo de problemas podrían tener?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha se metió a la cama a dormir, pues la noche ya estaba muy avanzada, y al día siguiente tenía varias lecciones. Cerró los ojos, tratando de vaciar su mente, pues estaba llena de pensamientos.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_El gran salón del palacio estaba lleno de invitados, parientes y amigos. Había una banda tocando música, y gente bailando. Milekha vio a su amiga Viktoria bailando como loca con un chico de cabellos azules. Zoia y Timofei bailaban juntos también._

_-Ven a bailar, Milekha- le dijo Timofei- la fiesta aún no termina...-_

_-Ya me cansé, Tima- dijo Milekha, recuperando el aliento._

_-Hija, ven aquí un momento- le dijo su padre a Milekha. Ella obedeció, y su padre le entregó una cajita de color rojo._

_-¿Qué es esto, papá?- preguntó ella._

_-Tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo el zar con una sonrisa. Milekha abrió la cajita, y se encontró con un anillo de oro blanco con engaste en forma de un copo de nieve._

_-¡Es hermoso!- dijo ella, abrazando a su padre._

_-No te alejes, Mile- le dijo el zar, quien observaba todo desde la cabecera de la mesa principal, señalándole una copa de champaña- vamos a brindar muy pronto-_

_-¿Y yo puedo beber una copa?- preguntó Milekha._

_-Aún no tienes suficiente edad, hija- contestó la zarina Khristeen. El zar Aleksandro, sin embargo, sonrió y le pasó una copa con champaña a su hija._

_-Solo por esta noche, Mile- dijo el zar- esta noche es para ti...-_

_-Gracias, papá- sonrió Milekha. El zar sonrió también, tomó su copa y se puso de pie._

_-Brindo por mi hija Milekha, a quien hoy festejamos- dijo el zar, alzando su copa- hoy es su decimoséptimo cumpleaños-_

_-¡Por Milekha!- dijeron todos los presentes, poniéndose de pie igual que el zar y alzando sus copas y bebieron de ellas. Milekha hizo lo mismo, y tosió al sentir el alcohol en contacto con su garganta. Vika, Zoia, Timofei y Alexéi alzaron sus vasos de ponche y rieron al ver la cara de la princesa._

_-Te dije que eras muy joven para eso, hija- le dijo la zarina, sonriendo._

_-¿Ves? Deberíamos hacerle caso a tu madre- rió el zar, como tomando a la ligera el comentario de su esposa. Tanto Aleksandro como Milekha estallaron en carcajadas._

_-Vaya, ustedes dos son iguales- dijo la zarina un poco fastidiada._

_-¡Y me alegro de ello!- dijo Milekha orgullosamente._

_De pronto, la música se detuvo, e Igor se puso de pie._

_-Y ahora una gran noticia, en honor de la festejada- dijo el anciano._

_-Oh, no- dijo Alexéi en voz baja, para que solo su hermana escuchara- de seguro nos pondrá más lecciones de latín...-_

_Milekha lo ignoró, pues conocía a Igor y sabía que algo se traía._

_-Y esta es la gran noticia- dijo Igor- el rey de Ucrania ha pedido la mano de Milekha en matrimonio para su hijo mayor, y el contrato de compromiso ya ha sido firmado...-_

_Todos los presentes aplaudieron, excepto Milekha y Alexéi._

_-Es grandioso- dijo la zarina con una amplia sonrisa- ¿y ya acordaron la fecha de la boda?-_

_-Será exactamente en un año- dijo Igor- el día del cumpleaños número dieciocho de la princesa-_

_Alexéi miró a su hermana con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos._

_-¿Tú también?- le preguntó Alexéi en voz baja- ¿tú también te casarás?-_

_Milekha sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, aún confundida por la noticia que acababa de recibir._

_-¿Hay algún problema, hija?- preguntó el zar, pues la chica no había dicho nada aún._

_-Debo añadir- dijo Igor antes de que Milekha contestara- que ese matrimonio será una gran alianza para nuestro país, y su incumplimiento nos hará fuertemente vulnerables a ataques extranjeros-_

_-¿Mile?- dijo el zar. Milekha sacudió la cabeza._

_-No, papá- dijo ella por fin- no es nada, y... me alegro por la noticia-_

_El zar Aleksandro sonrió, y Alexéi salió precipitadamente del salón de baile sin decir nada._

_-¡Alexéi!- dijo la zarina un poco enfadada- ¡tienes que pedir permiso antes de retirarte de la sala!- pero el chico no la escuchó, ya estaba lejos._

_-Papá, ¿puedo retirarme?- preguntó Milekha._

_-Claro- dijo el zar- buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches, papá- dijo Milekha, y se retiró tras su hermano._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Todo aquello era muy injusto. Era la hija menor del zar de Rusia, y por ello tenía que casarse por un compromiso adquirido de antemano, al igual que sus otras tres hermanas. Adquirido por ese Igor Balcov. Apretó la almohada con sus manos. Las cosas no se quedarían así. Nadie se pasaba de listo con Milekha Aleksandrova Shevardnadze y seguía tan campante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, y después de varias horas en el jet privado de Saori, Camus despertó. Había un ruidito extraño que lo molestaba y no lo dejaba dormir.

¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Camus. Hyoga se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé- dijo el caballero del Cisne- supongo que debe ser el ruido de las turbinas... ya vamos a aterrizar...-

Abróchense los cinturones- dijo el piloto- el terreno está nevado, y será un aterrizaje difícil-

Después de varias maniobras ejecutadas por el piloto, el jet aterrizó sobre una pista totalmente cubierta de nieve.

¿Nieve?- dijo Hyoga, mirando por la ventana- estamos muy al norte, ¿verdad?-

A la misma altura de Siberia, pero más al este- dijo Camus- la ciudad se llama San Petersburgo-

¿Y ese enorme palacio...?- dijo Hyoga.

Es donde vive el zar y su familia- dijo Camus, poniendo los ojos en blanco- y se supone que tú eres el ruso y yo el extranjero...-

Los estaré esperando en Moscú- les dijo el piloto- en una semana, ¿cierto?-

Así es- dijo Camus fríamente.

Cuando los caballeros bajaron del jet, un anciano los recibió. A Hyoga no le pareció tan desagradable, pero Camus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y una chispa de furia en sus ojos.

Hyoga, Camus, bienvenidos- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa- me alegra que hayan llegado con bien. En nombre del zar y de su hija, les agradezco, y...-

Ahorra tu discurso y tu saliva, Igor- dijo Camus, más fríamente que de costumbre- vinimos a cumplir con nuestra parte y ya-

Igor siguió sonriendo, y Hyoga no podía entender porqué. Si Camus lo mirara a él como a Igor, saldría corriendo hacia la dirección contraria rogando que su maestro no lo encerrara en un bloque de hielo. Camus no lo hizo nada de eso, pero mantuvo su mirada de enojo.

Vengan, les mostraré sus habitaciones- dijo Igor- después de la comida tomarán café con la princesa-

Camus y Hyoga siguieron a Igor dentro del enorme palacio. Hyoga alzó los ojos, y vio dos pares de ojos azules mirándolos desde una habitación del tercer piso. Una chica y un chico, ambos de cabellos negros y piel blanca. Los dos miraban a los caballeros recién llegados como si se tratara de un par de insectos particularmente grandes y asquerosos. Segundos después, la chica corrió la cortina y desaparecieron de la vista de Hyoga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Milekha?- preguntó Alexéi, un tanto nervioso, mientras su hermana corría la cortina- esos dos caballeros ya llegaron...-

Tengo que cumplir con el compromiso, Alexéi- le dijo Milekha tranquilamente.

¿Y vas a permitir que Igor gane?- dijo Alexéi- ¿porqué no hablas con papá?-

Mejor no discutamos de eso- dijo Milekha, suspirando.

¿Entonces que...?-

De Igor y del matrimonio yo me ocupo, hermanito- dijo Milekha con una mirada peculiar, que el zarevich conocía como sinónimo de problemas para Igor- recuerda que nadie se mete conmigo y sale bien librado-

¿Y los caballeros?- preguntó Alexéi.

En cuanto a ellos, yo puedo hacer su estancia y el viaje algo un poco más... interesante- respondió la chica con la misma mirada.

Alexéi sonrió. Su hermana tramaba algo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la hora de la comida, el silencio era tan mortal que Hyoga sentía que se volvería loco de ver a Igor y a su maestro mirándose mutuamente sin decir nada. Cuando Igor trataba de romper el silencio, el caballero de Acuario le respondía con monosílabos y frases cortantes.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Igor y los dos caballeros pasaron a una salita, donde tomaron asiento en finos sillones. Minutos después, el guardia de la puerta golpeó su bastón contra el suelo.

Sus altezas, la princesa Milekha Aleksandrova Shevardnadze y el zarevich Alexéi Aleksandrovich Shevardnadze-

Igor se puso de pie, y Hyoga y Camus lo imitaron. Los dos recién llegados entraron a la sala, ignorando completamente a los presentes. Alexéi dejó a su hermana en uno de los sillones y tomó asiento junto a ella. Los otros tres se sentaron, e Igor hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que trajeran las tazas y el café.

Milekha, querida- dijo Igor- permíteme presentarte a los caballeros Camus de Acuario y Hyoga de Cisne. Ambos vienen del Santuario de Atena, y serán los encargados de tu seguridad en tu viaje a Moscú-

Oh, genial- dijo Milekha sin mirarlos, agitando café con la cuchara- no sabía que los caballeros de Atena trabajaban para ti también... supongo que tú les pagarás muy bien por manchar el nombre de su diosa...-

¡Milekha!- la reprendió Igor.

¿Qué?- dijo ella, levantando la vista hacia Igor- mejor no finjamos que me agradas, Igor. Yo solo voy a cumplir con mi parte y ya-

"_Dejá vu_" pensó Hyoga.

La princesa siguió tomando café en silencio, sin levantar la vista. Alexéi, en cambio, pasaba sus ojos de Camus a Hyoga y de Hyoga a Camus, mirándolos fijamente. Camus, igual que Milekha, tomó su café en silencio.

Una vez que terminó la hora del café, Alexéi ayudó a su hermana a levantarse.

Espero verlos en la cena- dijo Igor, saliendo por la puerta norte- y Milekha, por favor, podrías ser un poco más agradecida con nuestros huéspedes... despídete bien al menos-

A regañadientes, Milekha alzó la mirada y se quedó helada al ver a Camus. No podía creer que había pasado casi una hora evitando mirar a un hombre tan hermoso, pues no había ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Pero pronto salió de su asombro. Apuesto o no, el caballero que tenía enfrente era el enemigo, y tenía que tomar las medidas necesarias.

Fue un placer conocerla, alteza- le dijo Camus inclinándose levemente.

Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Milekha con su mirada fría.

Camus frunció el entrecejo, pero no respondió.

Así que ustedes son los carceleros que Igor mandó traer de Grecia- continuó Milekha, mirándolos fijamente- que extraño... yo me imaginé que serían grandes y brutos... bueno, puedo ver que grandes no son-

Hyoga frunció el entrecejo también, y Camus hizo descender la temperatura un par de grados centígrados. Alexéi sonrió, y su hermana tomó su brazo.

Tengo que irme, tengo otros asuntos que atender- dijo Milekha- los veré más tarde, supongo, aunque espero que no muy pronto-

Antes de que los caballeros pudieran decir algo, los dos hermanos salieron del comedor, dejándolos solos.

Vaya, así que esta princesita es... especial- dijo Hyoga- espero que no nos dé muchos problemas-

Más vale- dijo Camus, cruzando los brazos de mal humor. Esta misión era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo creyeron que le daría problemas a Camus? Muajajaja...soy mala. Ya verán, la buena noticia es que el señor de los hielos no se va a aburrir... se los aseguro. Sí, ya sé que los zares no existen, pero quise 'revivirlos' porque me agradó la idea.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Muchos saludos, y hasta el próximo capi.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Que Empiece el Sufrimiento

**CAPITULO 3: QUE EMPIECE EL SUFRIMIENTO**

Más tarde, Hyoga y Camus estaban en las habitaciones que Igor les asignó. Hyoga solo miraba a su alrededor, mientras Camus leía en silencio.

Presiento que la semana que pasaremos aquí será la más larga de nuestras vidas- dijo Hyoga en un tono muy amargo, buscando en su maleta su cepillo de dientes, pues el café le había dejado un sabor extraño en la boca.

Camus no respondió, solo lo miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo por unos segundos, y luego volvió a su lectura.

Viendo bien la perspectiva a corto plazo que tenemos hasta este momento- continuó Hyoga, dejando su maleta aparte y cruzando los brazos- prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a Hades y a todos los espectros juntos de nuevo que lidiar tanto tiempo con esa princesa...-

Exageras- dijo Camus, sin apartar sus ojos del libro.

Bueno, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Hyoga un tanto pensativo, poniendo un poco de pasta dental al cepillo- ¿qué tan mala puede ser esa chica?-

Camus asintió. Hyoga se cepilló los dientes mientras el señor de los Hielos siguió con su libro. Minutos después, Hyoga salió del baño, chasqueando la lengua.

Maestro, ¿podemos salir de aquí y ver el palacio antes de la cena?- preguntó Hyoga. Camus puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego asintió. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cerró el libro y se puso de pie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones del zarevich Alexéi, Milekha les contaba a sus amigos lo que acababa de suceder durante la hora del café.

¿Dices que los que vinieron son dos caballeros de Atena?- preguntó Vika, muy emocionada- ¿y como son?-

¿Y son altos?¿son guapos?- preguntó Zoia, igual de emocionada que Vika. Timofei, el primo de Milekha, bufó y cruzó los brazos un poco molesto.

Son solo un par de tontos que vienen a hacer lo que Igor les ordene, Zoia- dijo Milekha de mal humor- aunque pensándolo bien, el mayor de los dos no estaba nada mal...-

Alexéi y Timofei la miraron sorprendidos, y las otras dos chicas rieron por lo bajo.

¿Qué?- dijo Milekha, confundida.

¿Quieres concentrarte, Mile?- dijo Alexéi, un poco molesto por la reacción de su hermana- recuerda que ellos son el enemigo, a menos que quieras casarte con el príncipe Iván de Ucrania y ver la cara de triunfo de Igor...-

No, eso nunca- dijo Milekha de mal humor otra vez- no voy a rendirme por una cara bonita, ni por sus cabellos color azul oscuro, ni por...-sacudió la cabeza- aarg...necesitamos un plan para...-

En ese momento, los cinco escucharon un grito de mujer.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Timofei.

No lo sé- dijo Alexéi- pero vino de abajo...-

De las habitaciones de los esos caballeros- dijo Milekha- ¿vamos a ver?-

¿No será peligroso?- preguntó Vika.

No, para eso están ellos dos, ¿no?- dijo Milekha.

Los cinco chicos bajaron un piso, y se encontraron a una de las sirvientas gritando como loca en el pasillo, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de los caballeros.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Alexéi.

Oh, altezas, aléjense de aquí- dijo la sirvienta- hay algo extraño allá dentro... escuché ruidos horribles y gritos-

¿De qué hablas, mujer?- preguntó Timofei, alzando una ceja y dudando de la salud mental de la sirvienta.

Esos extranjeros debieron haber traído con ellos una maldición, o un fantasma, o algo muy tenebroso...- dijo la sirvienta- algo malvado estaba dentro de una maleta...-

Vamos a ver- dijo Milekha, alargando su mano hacia la perilla.

¿Te has vuelto loca, Mile?- dijo Zoia- ¿y si es...un fantasma?-

No tendría tanta suerte- dijo Milekha con un poco de orgullo.

La princesa giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Miró alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de su lugar, excepto por una maleta de viaje sobre la cama. Y algo se movía dentro de ella, produciendo un sonido muy extraño. La sirvienta tenía razón. Ese ruido, junto con el eco producido por el vacío relativo en la habitación, sonaba muy tenebroso.

Milekha tomó un paraguas que estaba junto a la puerta como si fuera un bat de béisbol y se acercó cautelosamente hacia la maleta, mientras que sus acompañantes la miraban desde la puerta. Alargó su mano para abrirla, cuando...

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Camus apenas llegando, seguido de Hyoga. Los cinco gritaron, y Milekha trató de golpear a Camus con el paraguas, pero el caballero lo detuvo con una mano.

¡Me asustaste, tonto caballero!- dijo Milekha, soltando el paraguas y cruzando los brazos de mal humor- se supone que tienes que protegerme, no matarme de un susto-

Me temo que se equivoca en ambas cosas, alteza- dijo Camus cortésmente- no tenemos que protegerla ahora, sino durante su viaje a Moscú. En cuanto al susto, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué buscaban aquí dentro, de todas formas?-

La sirvienta gritó y dijo que escuchó ruidos extraños, y vinimos a ver que pasaba...- dijo Alexéi- cree que hay un fantasma dentro de una de las maletas-

Muy valiente de su parte, zarevich- dijo Camus. Se acercó a la maleta que estaba sobre la cama, la de Hyoga, y la abrió- ¿qué demonios...? –

¿Qué es?- dijo Milekha.

Como respuesta, Camus sacó una pequeña gatita blanca de la maleta de Hyoga, la misma que Lily había encontrado en el Santuario, y se la mostró.

¡Es hermosa!- exclamó Milekha, quitándosela a Camus y tomándola entre sus manos- ¿cómo llegó aquí?-

Creo que la novia de Mu la encontró en el Santuario- dijo Hyoga algo apenado- pero no tengo idea de cómo llegó a mi maleta...-

Que hermosa- repitió Milekha, acariciando a la gatita y escuchando sus ronroneos- ¿puedo quedármela?-

Claro que sí- dijo Camus, inclinándose ligeramente- ahora, si nos disculpan...-

Milekha lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero él tenía razón. Era su habitación, después de todo. Ella y sus amigos salieron y volvieron a la habitación de Alexéi. La princesa aún abrazaba a la pequeña gatita blanca.

¿Y bien?- dijo Timofei- ¿y tu plan es...? –

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el ala norte del palacio, Igor miraba por la ventana con su vaso de brandi. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y comenzaba una tormenta de nieve fuera. Volvió su vista al fuego.

Si todo sale bien, dentro de una semana me desharé de esa mocosa presumida y orgullosa, y ganaré quince millones de Euros por el trato que hice con el rey de Ucrania...- dijo para sí mismo- los caballeros la llevarán rápidamente... no hay ningún peligro, excepto la testarudez y el orgullo de esa chiquilla...-

De pronto, Igor estrelló su vaso contra la chimenea, el cual se quebró y el licor avivó un poco las llamas.

Si esa mocosa lo arruina todo, me las pagará, y muy caro-añadió.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

¿Sí? ¿quién es?- dijo Igor, un tanto molesto de que lo interrumpieran.

Soy yo, abuelo- dijo Vladimir, el esposo de la princesa Irina, entrando.

Pasa, hijo- dijo Igor. El chico se pasó y se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego.

¿Y bien?¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Vladimir.

Concentrarme en mi plan, Vova- dijo Igor- aunque espero que tu cuñada más pequeña no lo eche todo a perder...-

¿Milekha?¿Acaso ella...?- comenzó Vladimir

Claro que quiere casarse, ¿quién no?- dijo Igor- pero temo que haga alguna tontería solo por molestarme, tú la conoces bien...-

Sí, demasiado bien- dijo Vladimir, poniendo los ojos en blanco y recordando todas las bromas pesadas que Milekha le hizo cuando él mismo estaba comprometido a casarse con Irina, la mayor de las hijas del zar.

Bien, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a asegurar que todo salga bien- le dijo Igor de pronto, dando una palmada en la espalda a su nieto- pídele a tu esposa que vigile bien a su hermanita una vez que llegue a Moscú, y que la detenga si llega a intentar algo...

Cuenta con ello, abuelo- dijo Vladimir.

En ese momento, un sirviente tocó la puerta.

Señores, la hora de la cena- dijo el sirviente.

Iremos enseguida- dijo el anciano, y se volvió a su nieto- anda, Vova, ve por tu esposa...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el comedor, los sirvientes añadieron dos sillas a la larga mesa para dar lugar a Camus y a Hyoga. A éste último le parecía estar en una de las cenas elegantes a las que solo Saori asistía, como fuera de su lugar. Camus, sin embargo, mostraba una elegancia propia solo de él.

A diferencia de Milekha y Alexéi, el resto de la familia real recibió muy bien a los caballeros, sobre todo la zarina, quien no paraba de hablar.

Supongo que el Santuario de Atena debe ser un lugar enorme y hermoso- dijo la zarina.

Así es- dijo Hyoga.

Camus volvió su mirada hacia Milekha, quien revolvía la comida en su plato con el tenedor, de mal humor, y remedaba con los labios las palabras de su madre. El caballero suspiró. Su misión sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

Bueno, mañana el viaje comienza- dijo el zar- espero que el tren sea seguro y cómodo, tanto para mi hija como para ustedes-

Camus asintió. En ese momento, el caballero de Acuario sintió que un chícharo le dio en la cara. Alzó los ojos hacia Milekha, pero ella tenía la mejor cara de inocencia que el caballero haya visto nunca, digna de competir contra las que Kiki le dirigía a Mu o a las chicas. Camus frunció el entrecejo y, sin decir nada, continuó con su cena. Ya se las pagaría la princesa más tarde.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, los caballeros dorados estaban en reunión, diseñando un nuevo modo de defensa, pues los guardias no hacían su trabajo, y en consecuencia tenían muchos intrusos.

Yo opino que deberíamos poner un puesto de vigilancia cerca del recinto de las amazonas- dijo Milo- cuando las salemitas nos atacaron, fueron directamente hacia allá...-

¿Estás loco?- dijo Kanon- ya conoces a los guardias, no dejarían en paz a las chicas...-

No creas- dijo Aioria- las chicas los ahuyentarán. Créeme que Marín y las otras pueden ser muy convincentes...-

Exactamente- dijo Aioros, con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno, pero tenemos que tener un buen plan, en caso de un ataque- dijo Saga- para que no nos vuelvan a tomar por sorpresa...-

¿Quién nos va a atacar ahora?- dijo Máscara Mortal, incrédulo.

No lo sabemos- dijo Mu- pero creo que Saga tiene razón. Tenemos que estar prevenidos...-

Los caballeros siguieron planeando y discutiendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha se fue a dormir temprano esa noche. Había conseguido una pequeña canasta y una vieja toalla blanca de la lavandería, y con eso hizo una pequeña cama para Angora, que es el nombre que le dio a su minina blanca de ojos celestes. Puso la canasta en su mesita de noche.

Bueno, este fue un día muy interesante y divertido- dijo Milekha, quitándose su bata y metiéndose a la cama- llegaron los dos caballeros de Atena, luchamos contra un fantasma, formulé mi plan y te encontré, Angora-

La princesa acarició la cabeza de la gatita, la cual ronroneó satisfecha. Milekha sonrió. Al menos no se sentiría tan sola durante el viaje, pues no tenía planes de entablar conversación con ninguno de los caballeros.

Duerme, pequeña Angora, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo la princesa.

Milekha se cubrió con las mantas, apagó la lámpara y se quedó dormida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, Camus se levantó temprano y se duchó. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo y de vestirse, despertó a Hyoga, quien seguía durmiendo a pierna suela.

Vamos, Hyoga, levántate- le dijo Camus- no me hagas repetirlo...-

¿Qué hora es, maestro?- dijo Hyoga, somnoliento.

Las ocho de la mañana- dijo Camus- levántate, que el tren sale a las diez-

Ya voy- dijo Hyoga con un gran bostezo, y entró al baño arrastrando los pies. Camus sacudió la cabeza, dando una mirada reprobatoria a su alumno. No debería juntarse tanto con Seiya, se le estaba pegando lo flojo.

Camus sacó su maleta y comenzó a doblar la ropa que había sacado de ella.

Necesito la ayuda de Selene- dijo Camus para sí mismo, luchando para cerrar la maleta- no sé como hacen las mujeres para acomodar todo en una maleta tan pequeña...-

Ya estoy listo- dijo Hyoga, saliendo del baño con el agua aún escurriendo de sus cabellos rubios. Camus volvió a sacudir la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Definitivamente, Hyoga se estaba juntando demasiado con Seiya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Que tengas buen viaje, hija- dijo el zar, besando la mejilla a su hija y luego abrazándola- estaremos esperándote en Moscú-

Gracias, papá- sonrió Milekha, abrazando contra ella la canasta en la que iba acurrucada Angora, su gatita blanca.

Ten cuidado, y no les des problemas a los caballeros- dijo la zarina, antes de estornudar.

Salud. Parece que no me conocieras, mamá- dijo Milekha con su mejor mirada de inocencia- no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos allá, ninguno de los dos tendrá queja que darles...-

Eso espero- dijo la zarina, sin darse cuenta que su hija menor cruzaba los dedos por la espalda. La zarina estornudó de nuevo.

Salud. ¿Estás bien, mamá?- preguntó Milekha.

Bien- dijo la zarina, tras estornudar por tercera vez- tan pronto como te lleves a tu gato lejos de mí estaré mejor...-

Nos veremos en Moscú, mamá- sonrió Milekha, abrazando a su madre rápidamente. Luego se encontró con sus tres hermanas y con Alexéi.

Y compórtate como debes, Mile- dijo Danushka, cruzando los brazos.

Vamos, Danny, aprende a divertirte- dijo Milekha- Viktor es más alegre que tú- se aclaró la garganta- claro que me comportaré, no estoy loca...-

Te veremos en Moscú- le dijo Irina, la mayor, dándole un abrazo.

Diviértete, será lindo el viaje- le dijo Anna, abrazándola también una vez que Irina la soltó.

Basta, Anna, no puedo respirar- dijo Milekha.

Por último, Alexéi la abrazó también.

Suerte con tu plan- dijo Alexéi en voz baja- te esperaré en Moscú para que me cuentes como te fue con todo...-

Cuenta con ello- sonrió Milekha.

En ese momento llegaron Camus y Hyoga. Milekha les dirigió una mirada de desdén y subió al tren. Los caballeros iban a hacer lo mismo cuando el zar los detuvo.

Por favor, cuídenla bien- dijo el zar- yo no se los pido como zar, sino como su padre...-

No se preocupe- dijo Camus seriamente- la protegeremos con nuestras vidas...-

El zar sonrió, y los dos caballeros subieron al tren detrás de Milekha. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren arrancó. Una vez que la estación, el zar y los demás se perdieron de vista, Milekha tomó a Angora entre sus manos y la acarició.

Y ahora- dijo Milekha para sí misma, con una sonrisa maliciosa- que empiece el sufrimiento...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. C4: El Viaje

**CAPITULO 4: EL VIAJE**

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que el tren partió de San Petersburgo. Camus iba sentado en uno de los asientos externos del vagón, mirando por la ventanilla los bellos paisajes de Rusia. Hyoga, por su parte, se había quedado dormido en uno de los asientos. Camus sacudió la cabeza.

El vagón estaba dividido a la mitad por una puerta. Detrás de ella, había un pequeño compartimiento para la princesa Milekha. Del otro lado había asientos comunes, en los que estaban Hyoga y Camus. El tren solo tenía ese vagón y la locomotora, por ello, el caballero de Acuario tenía la firme esperanza de llegar a Moscú más rápido.

¿Así es la manera en la que cumplen su deber, quedándose dormidos?- dijo Milekha, abriendo la puerta y sentándose en otro de los asientos.

Me siento alagado de que por fin nos dirija la palabra, alteza- dijo Camus fríamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, y sin que su tono de voz diera alguna muestra de fastidio.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Milekha mordazmente.

¿Y a que se debe que nos haga el honor de su visita?- preguntó Camus con la misma fría indiferencia que lo caracteriza.

Milekha frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente. No importa que tan hábil de palabra fuera ese caballero, ella lograría su cometido.

Estoy mareada, y quiero bajar unos minutos a estirar las piernas- dijo Milekha.

Dudo que eso sea seguro, alteza- dijo Camus, apartando su vista de la ventanilla y dirigiéndola a la princesa- no es recomendable que baje, ya que este camino es peligroso...-

Pues para eso están ustedes, ¿no?- dijo Milekha- para cuidarme...-

Hasta de usted misma- dijo Camus.

¿Y eso que quiere decir?- dijo Milekha, frunciendo el entrecejo de una manera muy molesta- ¿qué soy una imprudente?-

De ninguna manera quise decir eso, alteza- respondió Camus con toda serenidad- es solo una simple sugerencia de que desista de su orden, pues me parece que no es seguro...-

¿Una sugerencia?- dijo Milekha, cruzando los brazos.

¿Acaso desconoce el significado de esa palabra, alteza?- dijo Camus.

No, por cierto- respondió Milekha- ¿acaso tú has estado en una situación así?-

¿Una situación así, señorita?- preguntó Camus.

De desconocer el significado de alguna palabra- dijo Milekha.

No, señorita- dijo Camus con la misma serenidad- yo dije 'sugerencia' y usted preguntó-

Como sea- dijo Milekha con firmeza- insisto en decir que quiero bajar a descansar un momento-

Señorita- dijo Camus- ya le he informado que me parece inseguro acceder a su orden, y le pido de nueva cuenta que desista de ella-

Y yo ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que te parezca, caballero- dijo Milekha- y no desistiré; quiero bajar en este instante...-

_Femmes_...- dijo Camus entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como su primera señal de fastidio. Milekha sonrió. Había ganado otra vez.

_Oui, je suis une femme_...- dijo ella, apoyando sus manos sobre el asiento.

¿Qué… ?- dijo Camus, sorprendido- ¿tú hablas...?-

Sí..- dijo Milekha_-_ y no solo dos, sinosiete idiomas: ruso, español, francés, inglés, alemán, griego e italiano... _est-ce que tu as un problem avec ca_?-

Camus sacudió la cabeza, casi con la boca abierta, mientras ella seguía hablando muy rápidamente y cambiando los idiomas.

Bueno, ¿piensas hacer lo que te dije, o tengo que decirlo en otro idioma?- dijo Milekha de nuevo, cruzando los brazos. Camus asintió y se dirigió hacia la locomotora, a dar la orden al conductor. Este obedeció y detuvo el tren.

Listo, señorita- dijo Camus, inclinándose ligeramente.

Y despierta al otro caballero- añadió Milekha, abriendo la puerta con la mano izquierda, mientras sostenía a Angora en su mano derecha- no quiero que se aligere mi protección-

La chica bajó del tren, y Camus se acercó a despertar a Hyoga.

¿Qué sucede? ¿ya llegamos?- preguntó el caballero del Cisne.

Eso quisiera yo- dijo Camus entre dientes, un poco fastidiado- la _petite femme_ quiso detenerse a estirar los pies-

Ya veo- dijo Hyoga- y... ¿no crees que es algo inseguro que esté ella sola allá afuera?-

Fue lo que le dije- dijo Camus- pero no me escuchó...-

Hyoga resopló.

Bueno, tenemos que vigilarla ¿no?- dijo Hyoga, levantándose- vamos-

Camus asintió, y los dos caballeros bajaron del tren y miraron a su alrededor. No había señal de Milekha por ningún lado. Camus se golpeó la frente

Oh, dioses, ¿porqué me pasa esto a mí?- dijo el caballero de Acuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha se había alejado del tren lo suficiente, y reía por lo bajo. Una vez que vio pasar a Camus y Hyoga por donde ella estaba escondida, volvió al tren y se sentó en la entrada a esperar a los dos caballeros, acariciando a Angora.

Al menos media hora después, Camus volvió y frunció el entrecejo al verla ahí.

¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó ella, fingiendo fastidio- se supone que quería bajar solo cinco minutos, no media hora...-

Camus no respondió, llamó a Hyoga por su cosmo para que volviera. Los tres subieron de nuevo al tren, y éste arrancó de nuevo.

Que irresponsables son los dos- dijo Milekha en voz alta, para que los dos caballeros la escucharan- de verdad, si mi padre supiera que por culpa de ustedes perdimos media hora...-

Hyoga la miró enfadado, pues ya se imaginaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Camus no decía nada, pero el caballero del Cisne sabía bien que su maestro estaba molesto, sobre todo por la baja temperatura en el vagón.

Milekha se encerró en su compartimiento, y sonrió.

Milekha uno, caballeros cero- dijo para sí misma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga bajó al pueblo a visitar a Clara. Aioros y Shura lo acompañaron.

Que bien se siente- dijo Aioros- los tres antiguos amigos...-

Que optimista eres, Aioros- dijo Shura- no te has dado cuenta que Saga solo nos lleva para que le hagamos compañía de ida, y planea deshacerse de nosotros tan pronto como lleguemos...-

No es así como lo describiría- dijo Saga, sonriendo- mejor piensa que estamos pasando un tiempo de calidad como buenos amigos que somos...-

Sí, claro- dijo Shura.

Vamos, amigo, anímate- dijo Aioros, dándole una palmada en la espalda- dejamos a Saga y te invito un café...-

¿Y se puede saber porqué esa obsesión por el café, Aioros?- dijo Saga- porque recuerdo que la tienes desde hace tiempo-

Sí, aún desde antes de que tu hermano comenzara a salir con Marín- añadió Shura.

Me gusta, eso es todo- sonrió Aioros- y no quieran inventarme un motivo extraño, porque tú tienes más cola que te pisen, Saga...-

Yo nunca diría algo así- dijo el aludido.

Por cierto- dijo Shura- ¿saben que habrá un nuevo torneo de fútbol?-

Tú y tu fútbol- dijo Saga- miren, ahí esta el hospital. Los veré luego. Diviértanse...-

Lo haremos- dijeron a coro Shura y Aioros.

¿Café?- preguntó Aioros cuando Saga desapareció.

No veo porqué no- dijo Shura, encogiéndose de hombros

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de horas más tarde, la cuenta había cambiado a Milekha nueve, caballeros uno. Y la mayoría de los puntos de la chica habían sido gracias a Hyoga, pues Camus desde la primera aprendió a ignorar a Milekha, no así su aprendiz, quien caía en todas y cada una de las trampas que tendía.

Hyoga, ¿podrías pasarme una manzana verde?- dijo Milekha, asomándose.

Em... no trajimos manzanas verdes, solo rojas...- dijo Hyoga.

¿En serio?- dijo Milekha, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; lágrimas falsas, por supuesto, pero muy convincentes para el rubio caballero.

No, no llores- dijo Hyoga- tan pronto pasemos por un pueblo, te prometo que te conseguiré unas cuantas...-

Ah, está bien- dijo Milekha, deteniendo su fingido llanto, sonriendo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta.

Camus bufó y cruzó los brazos de mal humor al ver como Hyoga era tratado vergonzosamente como un completo novato por la chica. Una media hora después...

Mira, Camus, un pueblo- dijo Hyoga- ¿crees que podamos detenernos?-

Se lo prometiste- dijo Camus, poniendo los ojos en blanco- iré a hablar con el conductor...-

Yo también quiero bajar- dijo Milekha.

No, sabe que no puede ir a los pueblos, es muy peligroso para usted- dijo Camus- y no me ponga esa cara de perrito a medio morir. Tal vez con Hyoga le funcione, pero no conmigo...-

Milekha frunció el entrecejo.

No te preocupes, te traeré lo que quieras- le dijo Hyoga.

Está bien, me quedaré- dijo Milekha, cruzando los brazos. Hyoga bajó del tren y entró al pueblo. Milekha se quedó sentada frente a Camus, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Alteza, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Camus, rompiendo el silencio tras unos minutos.

Ya la hiciste- dijo Milekha sin mirarlo- pero te permito hacer otra-

Camus tomó aire.

Bueno- dijo Camus- ¿porqué se comporta de esa manera con nosotros?-

Milekha lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa como esa.

Cambiaré la pregunta, porque veo que la anterior la incomodó- dijo Camus antes de que la chica respondiera- antes de encontrarse con Hyoga y conmigo, ¿Igor le dijo algo?-

Pues... no- dijo Milekha- no, solo dijo que ustedes me acompañarían en mi viaje a Moscú...-

¿Y eso la molesta de alguna manera?- preguntó Camus. Milekha estuvo a punto de sacudir la cabeza, pero el recuerdo de lo que la esperaba en Moscú la detuvo. Solo frunció un poco el entrecejo.

¿Qué es lo que te ha sugerido eso?- preguntó Milekha.

Su alteza me dispensará- dijo Camus- si le ruego que no me responda con otra pregunta-

Milekha bufó. Vaya que este caballero era la primera persona en el mundo que le ganaba, tanto en sus juegos de palabras como en cortesía y paciencia.

Está bien- dijo Milekha- dime que quieres saber, y yo te responderé...-

Esta bien- dijo Camus- ¿le molesta que la acompañemos a Moscú?-

Sí, así es- respondió Milekha.

¿Y es indiscreción preguntar porqué?- dijo Camus.

Porque...- comenzó ella. No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. Luego sacudió la cabeza- sí, es indiscreción preguntar eso...-

Le ruego me disculpe por mi atrevimiento, alteza- dijo Camus fríamente, y volvió su vista al camino por el cual había desaparecido Hyoga.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra por un largo lapso de tiempo. Minutos después, Camus miró aliviado que su aprendiz volvía cargado de cosas, pues el tenso silencio que reinaba en el vagón ya lo estaba matando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en Moscú, los familiares de Milekha ya habían llegado, pues ellos habían tomado el avión. Se hospedaron en el palacio preparado para su llegada. Igor era el más ocupado de todos, pues estaba confirmando todo en la Iglesia y el salón del baile.

Vaya, tu abuelo ha estado muy ocupado, Vova- dijo Irina a su esposo.

Pobre de mi abuelo- dijo Vladimir- no solo tiene que organizar toda la boda como lo hizo con la nuestra y con la de tus otras dos hermanas, sino tiene que lidiar con el mal humor de tu hermanita...-

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Irina.

A que tu hermana se empeña a hacer la vida imposible a mi abuelo- dijo Vladimir-¿no la has visto?-

Bueno, sé que a Milekha no le agrada mucho tu abuelo, ni viceversa- dijo Irina- pero dudo mucho que ella haga algo que pueda poner en riesgo la paz de nuestro país...-

Es lo que crees- dijo Vladimir- sé que está planeando algo... tu hermanita odia tanto a mi abuelo que es capaz de romper el contrato solo por molestarlo...-

Milekha no haría algo tan irresponsable, Vova- dijo Irina.

Tal vez no me creas, Irina- dijo Vladimir- pero sé que es la verdad. Cuando llegue, obsérvala bien, y verás como no me equivoco...-

Si tú lo dices...- dijo Irina, aunque no muy convencida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el camino entre San Petersburgo y Moscú ya había pasado bastante tiempo después del anochecer. Hyoga había vuelto a dormirse en uno de los asientos. Camus pudo escuchar a Angora maullando del otro lado de la puerta, y no obtenía ninguna respuesta de su dueña.

Camus abrió la puerta del compartimiento de la princesa, y vio a la pequeña gatita blanca maullando en el suelo, junto a la cama de su dueña, sobre la que Milekha dormía profundamente.

¿Te caíste, pequeña?- dijo el caballero, levantando a la gatita y colocándola en su canasta, junto a la cama de Milekha. Luego de ello, Camus volvió la vista a la princesa que dormía.

Un helado viento entró desde la ventana e hizo que Milekha se ovillara un poco. Camus cerró la ventana y arropó correctamente a la chica.

Vaya, así se ve muy tierna- dijo Camus en voz baja, para sí mismo- no cuando se la pasa discutiendo con nosotros todo el tiempo...-

El caballero salió de la pequeña habitación, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y volvió a su asiento. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Tal vez dormir un rato le vendría bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad los aprecio muchísimo. Ahí disculpen los horrores que cometo, y tengan paciencia, todo se aclarará a su tiempo. No quiero hacer sufrir mucho a Camus porque corro el riesgo de emails terroristas como cuando hice sufrir a Milo... jajaja, bueno, espero que les esté gustando el fic.

Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, peticiones y recetas de cocina, por favor manden un review.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: Asalto

**CAPITULO 5: EL ASALTO**

Al amanecer, Camus ya estaba despierto y había tomado un café para disimular un poco su agotamiento. No había dormido más que un par de horas. Varios ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Milekha le indicaron que la princesa ya se había despertado.

Hyoga, despierta...- dijo Camus, moviéndolo ligeramente.

¿Ya llegamos?- dijo éste.

No, aún nos falta unas diez horas de camino- dijo Camus- y ya deja de preguntarme lo mismo, lo has hecho un millón de veces... cuando estemos a punto de llegar te lo diré-

Está bien, está bien- dijo Hyoga, molesto.

Camus, ¿falta mucho para llegar?- dijo Milekha desde su habitación.

Usted debería saberlo mejor que yo, alteza- dijo Camus con serenidad- si no me equivoco faltan unas diez horas...-

Casi otro día- dijo ella en tono fastidiado.

Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Viéndolo optimistamente, en diez horas, o quizá menos, entregaría a Milekha a sus padres en Moscú. Del lado negativo, aún tendría que lidiar con ella durante otras diez horas.

Milekha, por su parte, sonrió. Estaba preparando una broma mucho peor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Selene fue al templo de Escorpión, donde estaba Milo, sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados. La joven gitana vio a su novio muy deprimido y se sentó junto a él.

¿Qué te pasa, amor?- le preguntó ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Nada- dijo Milo en voz baja.

Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Selene- vamos, dime que tienes... no me gusta verte triste...-

Milo alzó la mirada.

Oh, está bien- dijo Milo- es solo que... hace falta que Camus esté aquí...-

Yo también lo extraño, Milo- dijo Selene, abrazándolo- no te preocupes, estará bien, y volverá muy pronto, ya lo verás...-

Eso espero- dijo Milo- ya extraño que me esté regañando por todo...-

Selene sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya estaba cerca el mediodía, y Camus se sorprendió de que la princesa Milekha no les hiciera ningún ruido desde su compartimiento en tanto tiempo. Hyoga también estaba un poco preocupado.

¿Princesa Milekha?- dijo Hyoga, llamando a la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?-

No hubo respuesta.

¿Princesa Milekha?- insistió Hyoga. De nuevo, la chica no respondió. Hyoga volvió la vista hacia su maestro, quien lo miraba un tanto apacible.

Tal vez está dormida- dijo fríamente Camus.

De todas maneras, echaré un vistazo- dijo Hyoga. Camus asintió.

El caballero del Cisne entró al compartimiento de Milekha, seguido de Camus. La joven princesa estaba, al parecer, dormida bajo al menos cinco cobertores. Todo parecía en orden, excepto porque sus mejillas se veían muy rojas. Hyoga le puso el dorso de la mano en la frente.

Camus, está muy caliente- dijo Hyoga. Camus frunció el entrecejo. Milekha abrió los ojos en ese momento.

¡Camus!- exclamó con voz cortada- me siento muy mal... tengo frío...-

Camus siguió inexpresivo. Hyoga, en cambio, sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esto, sobre todo de la manera en que lo había dicho Milekha.

¿Qué hacemos, Camus?- dijo Hyoga, mirando a su maestro con verdadero terror.

Camus no respondió. Se limitó a examinar con cuidado el rostro de la princesa. Ella hizo una mueca al pensar en que tal vez la descubriría, y puso cara de sufrimiento. El caballero siguió observándola impasiblemente y, de pronto, frunció el entrecejo.

¿Qué hacemos?- repitió Hyoga.

Como respuesta, Camus alargó su mano impasiblemente, tomó los cobertores y de un tirón los retiró de la cama, dejándolos caer al suelo. Tanto ella como Hyoga se sorprendieron.

¿Qué haces?- gritó ella, encogiéndose de frío- ¿estás sordo? ¡Tengo frío!-

Su alteza me disculpará- dijo Camus- pero su fiebre empeorará si usted insiste en cubrirse de esa manera...-

Pero...- comenzó la princesa.

Confíe en mí- dijo Camus con el mismo tono frío, arropándola con un solo cobertor- con esto su fiebre desaparecerá sin necesidad de medicamentos...- agregó poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'fiebre', y salió sin añadir más ni verla a los ojos.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hyoga. Puso de nuevo el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Milekha- oye... ya no estás caliente...-

No, ya no- dijo Milekha, cruzando los brazos de mal humor. Su tentativa de fingir que estaba enferma había resultado con Hyoga, pero fallado con Camus.

Me alegra que te sientas mejor, princesa- le dijo Hyoga.

Oye, Hyoga- dijo Milekha en voz baja- ¿acaso tu maestro tiene un corazón de hielo? Parece que es muy frío...-

Lo sé- dijo Hyoga- pero no creas eso. Mi maestro al menos tiene muy buenos amigos, y tiene un cariño muy especial por Selene, la novia de Milo...-

¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Milekha.

No lo sé- dijo Hyoga- sé que Camus y los otros ayudaron a salvarla, y fue mi maestro el que fue a Francia a buscar una orden para que los dos tipos que la seguían la dejaran en paz...-

Vaya- dijo Milekha, alzando los ojos hacia Camus, quien seguía mirando a través de la ventanilla en silencio- no me imaginaría que tuviera un corazón...-

Ya lo ves que sí- dijo Hyoga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el Santuario, Aioria y Touma habían decidido tomar un descanso tras varias horas de trabajo. Los guardias seguían siendo igual de perezosos, y los dos estaban encargados de despertarlos y hacerlos volver a sus puestos.

Ya estoy harto de estar vigilando a estos guardias- se quejó Touma- en el Olimpo jamás sucede esto...todo el mundo trabaja como debe ser...-

Pequeño recordatorio, Touma- le dijo Aioria con un poco de amargura- ya no estás en el Olimpo...-

Lo sé- dijo Touma con un suspiro. Luego sonrió.

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Aioria, intrigado.

Estaba recordando- dijo Touma, aún sonriendo- ¿cómo se llamaban esos dos cocodrilos de René Gressus? ¿Sandy y qué?-

No eran cocodrilos- dijo Aioria, reprimiendo un escalofrío- yo diría que eran dinosaurios... y no me recuerdes a ese hombre... espero jamás tener que volver a verlo-

No creo que tengamos que verlo jamás- dijo Touma- después de esa amenaza tuya de descuartizarlo si vuelve a mostrar la cara, dudo mucho que se interponga en tu camino de nuevo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Falta mucho para llegar?- dijo Milekha por enésima vez, saliendo de su compartimiento.

Así es, alteza- dijo Camus sin mirarla- y no sabe cuanto me alegro por su curación milagrosa...-

Milekha hizo una mueca.

Camus, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó ella.

Aún falta mucho, alteza- dijo Camus, aún sin perder la paciencia.

Ya quiero llegar a Moscú- dijo Milekha, dejándose caer sobre un asiento frente a Camus y cruzando los brazos- ya no soporto estar con ustedes dos...-

Hyoga frunció el entrecejo, pero Camus no se inmutó, y siguió mirando en silencio los paisajes a través de la ventana. Milekha lo miró intrigada. ¿Había algo que ella pudiera hacer para lograr que Camus perdiera la paciencia?

En ese momento, los tres sintieron una sacudida en el vagón, y se pudo escuchar el rechinido de los frenos del tren. Segundos después, el tren se detuvo por completo.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Milekha, esta vez sinceramente sorprendida y mirando a su alrededor- ¿por qué nos detenemos?-

No lo sé- dijo Camus fríamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y levantándose- Hyoga, quédate con ella, iré a ver que sucedió...-

Pero...- comenzó Milekha.

Y no la dejes sola, por ningún motivo- dijo Camus, ignorándola y mirando fijamente a Hyoga- esto no me agrada, no me agrada para nada...-

Con estas palabras, Camus salió del vagón hacia la locomotora, buscando al conductor. Una vez en la cabina de la locomotora, no encontró a nadie, ni había rastros del conductor. Bajó de la locomotora y miró alrededor de ésta, pero tampoco halló a nadie.

Que extraño...-murmuró para sí mismo. No se dio cuenta que un hombre se acercó a él por detrás y lo golpeó con una gruesa vara de fierro en la nuca. El caballero de Acuario cayó al suelo.

Listo, chicos- dijo el hombre que lo había golpeado- este ya valió. Avancen-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras Camus inspeccionaba la locomotora, Hyoga encendió su cosmo, colocándose entre Milekha y la puerta.

Camus aún no vuelve- dijo Milekha- ¿qué habrá sucedido?-

No lo sé- dijo Hyoga, sin apartar su vista de la entrada al vagón, como si de pronto alguien fuera a entrar- pero mi maestro tiene razón...esto no me agrada-

¿Porqué están ambos tan paranoicos?- dijo Milekha- si tal vez...-

De pronto, varios cristales se rompieron en ambos lados del vagón. Milekha dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la puerta de su compartimiento. Por las ventanas y por la puerta entraron al menos cinco hombres. Tomando desprevenido a Hyoga, lo golpearon igual que a Camus, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y rodearon a la chica.

Miren nada más el premio que conseguimos...- dijo uno de los hombres- una princesa, una de las hijas del zar... estamos de suerte...-

No han conseguido nada- dijo Hyoga, levantándose con dificultad y encendiendo su cosmo- no se los permitiré-

No me hagas reír- dijo uno de los bandidos, el líder, al parecer- un debilucho como tú, ¿qué puede hacer?-

Espera- dijo Hyoga, reconociéndolo de pronto- tú eres el conductor-

Muy listo, muchachito- dijo el hombre- pero no lo suficiente...-

Los otros cuatro hombres rieron. Milekha frunció el entrecejo. No quería ayudar a los caballeros, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de acompañar a esos tipos que querían secuestrarla. Una tregua estaría bien en ese momento.

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- exclamó Hyoga, dándole a dos de ellos con su ataque.

Aprovechando la distracción de los hombres hacia Hyoga, Milekha golpeó a uno de ellos en plena cara con su puño cerrado con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre, ahora con la nariz rota y sangrando abundantemente, la miró furioso.

¿Te crees muy lista, niña?- dijo el hombre, acercándose a ella- ya verás lo que...-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque una patada, cortesía de la princesa, le dio en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire e impulsándolo hacia atrás.

No soy 'niña'- dijo Milekha de mal humor- soy 'su alteza' para ti, y no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mí...-

Otro de los hombres, el que había sido su conductor, la atrapó por la espalda antes de que Hyoga pudiera detenerlo.

¡Déjala en paz!- dijo Hyoga.

A ver si te atreves a atacarme junto con ella - dijo el hombre. Hyoga frunció el entrecejo y apagó su cosmo. No podía atacarlo, porque si lo hacía lastimaría a Milekha- así está mejor. Ahora, caballero, irás a Moscú con el zar y le dirás que tenemos a su hija, y que...-

Pero no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento bajó drásticamente la temperatura en ese vagón. Hubo un destello dorado y de él apareció Camus. Tomó al conductor por el cuello y lo apretó, obligándolo así a soltar a Milekha.

Te haré pagar por ponerle las manos encima, imbécil- dijo Camus entre dientes mientras le apretaba el cuello y lo alzaba a varios centímetros del suelo. El hombre de la nariz rota, ya repuesto de la patada de Milekha, tomó una vara del suelo para golpearlo.

Ya verás por entrometido, francesito- dijo el hombre, sorbiendo mocos y sangre.

En respuesta, Camus le apuntó con una mano y lo congeló por completo, como hizo una vez a Zeros de Frog. Soltó al otro tipo, quien se fue huyendo de ahí junto con su banda.

¿Está bien, alteza?- preguntó Camus una vez que los intrusos desaparecieron. Milekha asintió.

No me hubiera imaginado esto...- dijo Hyoga, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, aún adolorida por el golpe que había recibido.

Llevamos dos horas de retraso- dijo Camus fríamente- ese idiota iba conduciendo lento. Hyoga, tú conducirás el tren, porque el conductor resultó ser un traidor...-

Sí, maestro- dijo Hyoga, dirigiéndose hacia la locomotora. Segundos después, el tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

¿Hyoga sabe conducir un tren?- dijo Milekha, algo preocupada.

No, pero no creo que sea tan difícil- dijo Camus, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su vista hacia la ventanilla - solo tiene que seguir la vía...-

Los dos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Camus se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza y la nuca igual que Hyoga. Aún le dolían por el golpe que le propiciaron.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Milekha.

Sí, estoy bien- dijo Camus, volviendo sus ojos hacia ella- pero no tiene porqué preocuparse por mí, alteza-

La princesa se sentó en uno de los asientos, mirando de frente a Camus. Tenía las dos manos entrelazadas, aún moviéndolas nerviosamente. Camus, por tu parte, volvió a fijar su atención en la ventanilla.

Oye, Camus...- dijo Milekha después de un pequeño periodo de silencio- por... lo que hiciste hace un rato... bueno, gracias-

No hay que agradecer, alteza- dijo Camus seriamente, esta vez sin mirarla- solo cumplía con la orden que su padre me dio de protegerla...-

Oh, vaya...- dijo Milekha, un poco decepcionada.

Estuvieron de nuevo en silencio unos minutos. Camus notó que la chica lo miraba y abría la boca, como para decir algo, pero no lo hacía.

¿Hay algo que quiera decirme, alteza?- preguntó Camus, viendo que Milekha había repetido esa acción por cuarta vez.

No tienes que llamarme así, puedes hacerlo por mi nombre- dijo Milekha- y sí, hay algo que quiero decirte...-

Camus asintió, como para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

Yo... lamento los malos tratos que les hice pasar- dijo ella, clavando su vista al suelo- no he hecho más que comportarme como una niña malcriada y malagradecida desde que llegaron...-

No hay problema- dijo Camus.

Como sea, lo lamento...- dijo Milekha.

¿Y...puedo preguntar porqué lo hiciste?- dijo Camus. Milekha asintió.

Moscú- dijo simplemente ella.

¿Hay algo que te desagrade de Moscú?- dijo Camus, y ella asintió- ¿qué es?-

La princesa vaciló un poco. No estaba muy segura de que fuera correcto compartir su secreto con el caballero que debía llevarla a Moscú. Pero otro impulso dentro de ella la hizo que asintiera.

La boda- dijo Milekha.

¿No deseas casarte?- preguntó Camus, y Milekha sacudió la cabeza con firmeza- ¿qué quieres entonces?-

Libertad- dijo ella. Camus la miró, interrogante, y ella continuó - desde que nací, mi vida ha sido controlada por un hombre, desde a que hora me levanto, como me visto, que como, cuando y como lo como...-

Dudo que sea tu padre- dijo Camus, recordando la mirada que el zar le dedicaba a su hija.

No, no es mi padre- dijo ella- es Igor Balcov...-

¡Igor!- exclamó Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El fue quien entusiasmó a mis padres con todo este asunto de mi boda- dijo Milekha- él fue quien encontró pretendientes y organizó las bodas de mis tres hermanas... y yo no deseo casarme... al menos, no ahora, ni con un príncipe extranjero que no conozco... si llego a casarme, quisiera que fuera por amor-

¿Has hablado con esto de tu padre?- preguntó Camus. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

No, no podría- dijo ella- después de firmar por mí el contrato del compromiso, Igor lo dejó muy en claro. Sé que mi padre no me negaría nada si le dijera que no deseo casarme, pero si rompo el compromiso, la alianza con Ucrania se romperá también, y mi padre tendrá problemas...-

¿Vas a sacrificar tu libertad y tu felicidad por evitar una guerra?- dijo Camus.

Es mi deber- dijo Milekha- con mi nacimiento, además de privilegios adquirí responsabilidades para con mi país...-

Esas palabras no son tuyas- dijo Camus.

No, son de mi hermana Danushka- dijo Milekha.

Si no deseas casarte, deberías hablar con tu padre- dijo Camus.

Milekha sonrió amargamente.

Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento- bueno, voy a descansar un rato, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo...-

Camus asintió. Milekha volvió a entrar en su compartimiento, y Camus aprovechó para acostarse sobre uno de los asientos, como Hyoga lo había hecho, pues ya estaba exhausto. Una vez dentro de su compartimiento, Milekha miraba a través de la ventanilla, pensando en su padre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El zar Aleksandro miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación en el palacio de Moscú.

Aún no llega- dijo el zar.

Te preocupas demasiado, Aleksandro- dijo la zarina, entretenida con su aro de bordar- ya llegará. Los dos caballeros la traerán aquí a salvo aunque les cueste la vida...-

Lo sé- dijo tristemente el zar, sus ojos azules aún fijos en la ventana.

Por cierto, Aleksandro- continuó la zarina- el rey Rustam de Ucrania y su hijo Iván ya está por llegar también...-

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Igor.

¿Igor?- dijo la zarina Khristeen- ¿tienes alguna noticia de Milekha?-

Sí, altezas- dijo Igor, inclinándose ligeramente- me han informado que el tren de la princesa está por llegar... se encuentra a menos de dos horas de este lugar-

Los esposos sonrieron. El zar, de forma refleja, volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana.

Y les tengo otra noticia muy importante- continuó Igor- el rey Rustam y el príncipe Iván ya han llegado, y se encuentran en ese momento en el salón principal, esperando ver a sus majestades...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola!

Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, la verdad así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Lo de Shura y Aioros fue un pequeño avance del próximo fic. Espero que esta historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Ya la tenía terminada, pero creo que le haré algunas modificaciones de última hora.

Se cuidan mucho, chavos, y hasta el próximo capítulo. Se agradecen los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: El Príncipe Iván

**CAPITULO 6: EL PRINCIPE IVAN**

Milekha comenzó a ver paisajes conocidos a través de la ventanilla, y comprendió que el tren se iba acercando a las afueras de Moscú. Abrió la puerta de su compartimiento, y encontró a Camus profundamente dormido en uno de los asientos. La chica salió y tomó asiento frente a él, observándolo mientras dormía.

El sueño del caballero no era tranquilo. Por el contrario, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. El rostro de Camus no estaba impasible, como de costumbre, sino tenía un pequeño tono de preocupación que Milekha nunca había visto.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Camus caminaba por una de las calles de París, con la caja de la armadura de Acuaro en su espalda. Llegó a una casa. Miró sorprendido, pues la puerta se encontraba abierta y al parecer forzada, y se precipitó a toda prisa dentro._

_-¡Helene!- gritó el caballero- ¡Helene, responde!-_

_Buscó por toda la casa, pero no encontró a nadie. Salió de la casa y vio al viejo Gringoire, uno de los vecinos. Al ver a l caballero, el anciano palideció y quiso entrar a su casa, pero fue detenido por Camus._

_-Gringoire, por favor- le dijo Camus- ¿usted sabe dónde está Helene?-_

_El viejo no quería responder, pero la mirada amenazante y a la vez preocupada de Camus lo hizo cambiar de opinión._

_-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré- dijo el viejo- ayer por la noche vinieron unos guardias por ella...-_

_-¿Guardias?- preguntó Camus, sorprendido- ¿y porqué?¿qué crimen cometió?-_

_-Ninguno, que yo sepa- dijo el viejo Gringoire- según entendí, un tal Marcel Vincent la denunció como gitana, y vinieron por ella...-_

_-¿Gitana?¿Y dónde la llevaron?- preguntó Camus, tomando al viejo por la solapa de su camisa y sacudiéndolo ligeramente- vamos, conteste, Gringoire...-_

_-Tranquilo- dijo Gringoire- según escuché, la querían deportar a Rusia-_

_-¿Rusia?- dijo Camus, perplejo, y Gringoire asintió- ¿cómo era ese Marcel Vincent?-_

_-Tú lo conoces, Camus, ya lo has visto - dijo el viejo- solía trabajar por aquí con su hermano menor, es el traficante de gitanos, el dueño de un bar...¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, el Gypsy Moon-_

_Camus frunció el entrecejo._

_-Iré al palacio de justicia para que me digan el curso que tomaron- dijo Camus- los detendré... gracias, señor Gringoire...-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Camus despertó sobresaltado. Había dormido varias horas. Dejó escapar un bostezo. Tal vez pronto tendría que relevar a Hyoga conduciendo el tren. Parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó.

Dormiste muy poco- dijo Milekha. Camus alzó una ceja al verla ahí, sentada frente a él, con una sonrisa y con la pequeña Angora en su regazo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó el caballero, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Un par de minutos- dijo Milekha- ¿quién es Helene?-

¿Estuve hablando dormido?- preguntó Camus.

Solo repetías ese nombre- dijo Milekha- ¿quién es ella?-

Helene es mi hermana menor- dijo Camus secamente- tuve un sueño sobre ella-

¿Un sueño?- dijo Milekha- ¿podrías contármelo?-

Camus frunció el entrecejo, no muy seguro, pero Milekha siguió mirándolo fijamente, así que asintió y le contó brevemente lo que había soñado, sin dar más detalles.

¿Eso sucedió en realidad?- preguntó Milekha, y Camus asintió.

Sí, eso ocurrió hace tres años- dijo el caballero.

¿Y qué sucedió?- preguntó ella.

No es algo que haya repetido- dijo Camus- Hyoga lo desconoce... mi amigo Milo es el único que sabe que sucedió ese día...-

Milekha bajó la mirada un poco triste.

Está bien, te lo diré- dijo Camus tras dar un suspiro- Helene es mi hermana menor... tiene tu edad, más o menos. Hace tres años, ella me visitó en Siberia, porque yo me encontraba en ese sitio, entrenando a Hyoga. Un hombre de nombre Boris, nieto de Igor Balcov, la vio y decidió que sería su esposa...-

¿Boris Balcov?- dijo Milekha- ¿el hermano de mi cuñado Vladimir?-

El mismo- dijo Camus- Helene se negó a casarse con él porque simplemente no lo amaba. Yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Boris obligara a mi hermana a casarse con él, y como el abuelo de Boris tenía...-se corrigió- tiene aún mucha influencia en el gobierno ruso, la hice volver a París, porque creí que en ese sitio estaría a salvo. Pero ese hombre no aceptaba la negativa de mi hermana...-

¿La siguió?- preguntó Milekha.

No, peor que ello- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo, y haciendo que la temperatura del vagón descendiera ligeramente- por algo que escuché cuando fui a París, supe que su abuelo Igor Balcov pagó a un tal Marcel Vincent, un traficante de gitanos, para que la denunciara como gitana...-

¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Milekha, frotándose los brazos por el frío.

Muy malo en Francia, y en general en todo el mundo- dijo Camus- los gitanos son traficados como si fueran objetos y no personas. Y Marcel Vincent fue por ella a su casa con una tropa de soldados, listo para deportarla a Rusia. Logré detenerlo antes de que lograra sacar a mi hermana de Francia, y comprobé que no era gitana. Helene volvió a París y aún vive ahí...-

¿Y qué sucedió con ese hombre?- preguntó Milekha.

Fue exiliado de Francia, por supuesto- dijo Camus, tomando un poco de aire antes de continuar- luego puso un bar de gitanos en Atenas con en mismo nombre del que tenía en París. Ahí mi amigo Milo conoció a Selene, una de las gitanas que eran obligadas a trabajar para él. Para evitar que Selene se escapara, Marcel quiso casarla con su hermano, pero Milo lo evitó. Después, los dos hombres la secuestraron y la llevaron a París para ahorcarla por ser gitana, y Milo los detuvo de nuevo y yo conseguí una carta para librarla de su condición...-

¿Y que sucedió con Boris y con Igor?- dijo Milekha- ¿porqué nadie sabe lo que hicieron?-

No pude comprobar que ellos tuvieron algo que ver en ese asunto- dijo Camus, apretando un puño de mal humor- y como tú sabes, Igor sigue trabajando para tu padre...-

No sabía eso- dijo Milekha- mi padre cree que Igor es el 'perfecto consejero'-

Camus no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros.

Y dime- dijo Camus- ¿porqué querías conocer mi sueño?-

Bueno, yo...- comenzó ella- tengo un...bueno, sé interpretar los sueños...-

De todas maneras, este sueño fue un simple recuerdo- dijo Camus, empleando de nuevo un tono frío- no hay nada que interpretar-

Tu sueño tiene una relación en tu futuro- dijo Milekha- no es simplemente un recuerdo como dices, sino una predicción...-

¿Y qué significado tiene?- preguntó Camus, mirándola con un tanto de incredulidad.

Que algo va a suceder muy pronto- dijo Milekha- y sea lo que sea, tu hermana estará involucrada en ello-

Puede que tengas razón- dijo Camus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mira, Camus- dijo Milekha, olvidando de pronto el tema y asomándose por la ventanilla del vagón- ¡ya alcanzo a ver el palacio de Moscú!-

Por fin llegamos- dijo el caballero.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Moscú, los zares fueron al encuentro del rey Rustam de Ucrania.

Aleksandro, Khristeen...que gusto verlos- dijo el rey Rustam al ver llegar a los esposos.

Lo mismo digo- dijo el zar Aleksandro, inclinándose respetuosamente ante su homólogo.

El rey Rustam era un hombre muy alto, impresionantemente rubio y de penetrantes ojos verdes. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, casi como la de un albino. Su rostro tenía facciones duras, y sus cejas eran bastante pobladas. Tenía una molesta mirada de arrogancia que incomodó al zar, pero la zarina no se percató de ella.

Oh, que gusto que llegaran- dijo la zarina, tomando asiento- nuestra hija Milekha también está a punto de llegar...-

Me alegro- dijo el rey Rustam con una sonrisa extraña, tomando asiento también- mi hijo Iván está más que ansioso por conocer finalmente a su futura esposa...-

Y Milekha también estaba ansiosa- dijo la zarina.

El zar Aleksandro no prestaba atención a esta conversación. Tenía en su mente la imagen de su hija Milekha, y en silencio deseaba que llegara pronto. No sabía porqué le daba una fuerte punzada de celos al ver a su futuro consuegro.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, el matrimonio que Igor le había propuesto le incomodaba un poco. Luego se deshizo de esos pensamientos. Igor nunca le había fallado. Además, aún no había visto al príncipe con el que se casaría su hija menor. En su mente resonaron las palabras de una canción que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo.

x-x-x

_AVOIR UN FILLE _(TENER UNA HIJA)

_Avoir une fille, une petite opale (_Tener una hija, un pequeño ópalo)

_  
Des yeux qui brillent, une peau si pâle _(ojos que brillan, una piel tan pálida)

_  
Avoir une fille c'est faire une femme_ (tener una hija es hacer una mujer)

_  
Une petite virtuose, avant ses gammes _(una pequeña virtuosa, antes de sus gamas)__

Avoir une fille, un cœur de sable (Tener una hija, un corazón de arena)

_  
Cadeau de Dieu, cadeau du diable _(regalo de Dios, regalo del diablo)

_  
Avoir une fille c'est faire un crime_ (tener una hija es cometer un crimen)

_  
Où le coupable est la victime, _(donde el culpable es la víctima)

_Avoir un fille_ (tener una hija)__

Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang (Ella es mi vida, ella es mi sangre)

_  
Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans _(ella es el fruto de mis veinte años)

_  
Et je maudis tous ses amants_ (y yo maldigo a todos sus amantes)

_  
Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur _(Tener una hija es temblar de miedo)

_  
Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur _(que ella se maquille para un mentiroso)

_  
Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais_ (tener una hija, es nunca más)

_  
Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait_ (tratar a las mujeres como lo he hecho)

_  
Avoir une fille _(tener una hija)__

Je hais les hommes et leurs regards (Odio a los hombres y sus miradas)

_  
Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires_ (yo sé sus trucos y sus victorias)

_  
Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux_ ( y cuando vendrá el día, uno de ellos)

_  
Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur _(tomará a mi hija llamándome 'señor')

_  
Alors ce jour et pour toujours _(Entonces ese día, y por todos los días)

_  
Je fermerai à double tour_ (yo cerraré a doble vuelta)

_  
Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd _(mi corazón y me volveré sordo)_  
_

_Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer _(Tener una hija es continuar a esperar)

_  
Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort _(Y aún creer que cuando llegue el día de mi muerte)

_  
Elle portera tout au fond de son corps_ (ella llevará en el fondo de su cuerpo)

_  
Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour_ (esa chispa de aquel o aquella a su vez)

_  
Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd_ (y por amor vendrá a gritar el corazón tan pesado)__

Avoir une fille, une petite opale (Tener una hija, un pequeño ópalo)

_  
Des yeux qui brillent, une peau si pâle_ (los ojos que brillan, una piel tan pálida)

_  
Avoir une fille c'est faire un crime_ (tener una hija es cometer un crímen)

_  
Où le coupable est la victime_ (donde el culpable es la víctima)

_  
Avoir une fille…_(tener una hija…)

x-x-x

Su majestad- dijo un sirviente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aleksandro. El zar miró al sirviente entrar e inclinarse ante él- su alteza la princesa Milekha acaba de llegar al palacio-

El zar sonrió ampliamente, agradeció al sirviente con un gesto de su cabeza y se puso de pie.

Me disculparás, Rustam- dijo Aleksandro- pero llevo dos días sin ver a mi querida hija, y quiero ser el primero en recibirla y abrazarla...-

Ve, Aleksandro- dijo el rey Rustam, acentuando su sonrisa- no te privaría de ese privilegio...-

El zar, sin dejar de sonreír, salió de esa sala hacia el vestíbulo del palacio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Papá!- exclamó Milekha, dejando caer su bolso al suelo y lanzándose literalmente a los brazos de su padre. El zar la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Milekha se sentía reventar, y se sintió mal por Angora, pues la pequeña gatita estaba atrapada en medio del abrazo.

¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- dijo el zar una vez que se separaron.

De maravilla- dijo ella.

Milekha acompañó a su padre al estudio, y le contó lo que había sucedido en el viaje, sobre todo la parte de los bandidos que trataron de secuestrarla, y de cómo Camus y Hyoga la salvaron.

Pues, en ese caso, Igor tuvo mucha razón al elegirlos para protegerte durante tu viaje- dijo el zar Aleksandro- que buena suerte tiene Atena de que hombres como ellos estén a su servicio... y espero que tras toda la emoción hayas aprendido algo...-

Milekha asintió con una sonrisa.

Te tengo una buena noticia, Mile- dijo el zar, tras unos segundos de mirar a su hija en silencio- el rey Rustam y el príncipe Iván acaban de llegar también...-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Milekha se borró casi de inmediato.

Oh, vaya- dijo ella, forzándose a sonreír- que bien...-

Bueno, ve con tus hermanas y Alexéi, y descansa- dijo el zar, sin darse cuenta del repentino cambio de ánimo de su hija- veré que los caballeros descansen, y te avisaré cuando conocerás al rey y al príncipe...-

Sí, padre- dijo Milekha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Misión cumplida- dijo Hyoga, dejándose caer sobre una cama en la habitación que le tenían preparada.

Así parece- dijo Camus en voz baja.

¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos?- preguntó Hyoga, mirando hacia el techo- ¿hasta la boda?-

Así es- dijo Camus, acercando sus manos al fuego de la chimenea para calentarlas- estamos a dieciséis de julio... la boda será dentro de dos días-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Estoy agotado- dijo Hyoga, sin apartar su vista del techo- ya quiero regresar a Grecia y ver que sucede por allá... apuesto a que Seiya ya logró volver loco a Touma desde hace tiempo, aunque no tanto como Sorreto cada vez que va a visitar a Melody, pero...-

Hyoga se interrumpió. Lejos de prestarle atención, Camus se había dejado caer sobre su cama y se había quedado dormido sin cambiarse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La siguiente cara sonriente que Milekha se encontró en el camino del vestíbulo a su nueva habitación fue la de su hermano menor. El 'pequeño clon del zar', que era como Milekha solía llamar al zarevich, la acompañó hasta su habitación.

¿Y bien, Mile?- dijo Alexéi con una sonrisa y a punto de saltar de alegría- ¿qué sucedió? ¿lo lograste?-

Cálmate, hermanito- dijo Milekha, acariciando a Angora y sentándose en un cómodo sillón- estoy cansada por el viaje...-

No me digas eso, que tú nunca estás cansada para contarme las maldades que haces- sonrió Alexéi- vamos, dime como te fue...-

Milekha sabía que no podía eludir a su hermano, era casi tan inquisitivo como ella misma. Tomó aire y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido durante el viaje en tren, omitiendo la historia sobre la hermana de Camus, pues no estaba segura si debía repetirla.

¿Le pediste disculpas al caballero?- dijo Alexéi con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, y ella asintió- debes haber sido la única princesa rusa desde la primera dinastía hasta ahora...-

¿Y que esperabas?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas- él me salvó la vida-

Era su deber- dijo Alexéi.

Lo sé- dijo ella- pero...-

¿Pero?-

En ese momento sentí algo extraño- dijo Milekha- no sé si fue mi imaginación, o el miedo que tenía... pero dejé de verlo como un sirviente más, sino como un amigo...- suspiró- además, parecía como si a él le importara de verdad mi seguridad, no solo porque era su deber...-

Creo que sí estás muy cansada, hermanita- comentó Alexéi, alzando una ceja- ya veo que no estás pensando coherentemente... te dejaré descansar- sonrió- nos vemos más tarde-

Alexéi salió, y Milekha suspiró.

Al contrario- dijo Milekha para sí misma- tal vez esta es una de las pocas veces en mi vida que pienso coherentemente...bueno, que no pienso en hacer alguna maldad...-

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Nastia, la sirvienta, entró a la habitación llevando una bandeja con café y galletas.

Le traigo un mensaje de su padre, alteza- dijo Nastia, dejando la bandeja en la mesa- el rey Rustam de Ucrania y su hijo el príncipe Iván desean conocerla, y la verán ahora mismo en la sala pequeña del cuarto piso...-

Gracias, Nastia- dijo ella, bebiendo un sorbo de café y mordiendo una galleta. Se levantó y se ocultó tras el biombo para cambiarse el vestido. Nastia la ayudó a abrochárselo y a ponerse los zapatos. Milekha se miró por el espejo del peinador. Se acomodó un poco sus largos cabellos negros y oleados y se puso una banda azul, del mismo color de su vestido y de sus ojos.

Buena suerte, alteza- dijo Nastia. Milekha le agradeció y salió hacia la sala.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Cuándo conoceré a mi futura nuera?- rugió el rey Rustam de mal humor. Ya no sonreía, y estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en un cómodo sillón de la sala- me estoy impacientando...-

No lo haga, señor- dijo Igor- la muchacha está agotada por su viaje en tren desde San Petersburgo, y está descansando en estos momentos... pero ya mandé a su sirvienta para que la llame-

Más vale que sea lo que dijiste, Igor- dijo Rustam en tono amenazante- que valga los quince millones de Euros que te pagué por este trato...-

Lo vale, señor- dijo Igor- en cuanto la vea se dará cuenta...-

Eso espero- dijo el rey Rustam- fue difícil convencer a mi hijo Iván que viniera-

¿Acaso él tampoco quiere...?- comenzó Igor-¿no le ha contado su plan?-

Claro que no- dijo el rey Rustam- ese heredó algo del carácter de su madre, y se que no aceptará. Además, ¿qué joven de veinte años desea atarse de por vida a una chica?- continuó el rey, con una chispa en sus ojos- sobre todo, una chica a la que no conoce aún-

De nuevo, le aseguro que estará satisfecho, señor- dijo Igor.

El sirviente golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

Señores, los zares de Rusia, Aleksandro y Khristeen Shevardnadze-

Igor y el rey Rustam se pusieron de pie. El zar y la zarina se levantaron.

Tomen asiento, por favor- dijo el zar Aleksandro- Milekha ya viene para acá...-

Los cuatro se sentaron. Unos instantes después, el sirviente hizo sonar su bastón de nuevo.

La princesa Milekha Aleksandrova Shevardnadze- dijo el sirviente.

Milekha entró a la sala, despacio. Estaba nerviosa. A pesar de que no quería casarse, tenía que hacer las cosas bien para que su padre no tuviera problemas. El rey Rustam, los zares e Igor se levantaron para recibirla.

Es todo un placer conocerla al fin, princesa- dijo el rey Rustam, inclinándose- Igor me había hablado de su belleza, pero creo que ninguna de sus palabras le hacen justicia...-

Milekha se ruborizó ligeramente.

Gracias, majestad- dijo Milekha, inclinándose también.

El sirviente hizo sonar su bastón por tercera vez.

El príncipe Iván Shalikov de Ucrania- dijo el sirviente. Milekha no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para ver al príncipe.

El príncipe era alto, aunque no tanto como su padre. Era blanco y rubio, como el rey Rustam, pero sus rasgos eras mucho más finos, y sus cejas delgadas. Tenía más o menos veinte años, y tenía una expresión que daba a entender que estaba ahí a regañadientes.

Ah, Iván, que bien que por fin te decidiste a acompañarnos- dijo el rey Rustam- ven a conocer a tu futura esposa, la princesa Milekha...-

Iván alzó la mirada y quedó atónito unos segundos. Luego, al parecer, salió de su sorpresa y se acercó a la princesa, tomó su mano y la besó.

Es un placer conocerla al fin, alteza- dijo Iván.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Quiero aclarar que la canción 'Avoir une fille' es de un musical llamado 'Romeo et Juliett', que se los recomiendo mucho.

Como dije, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: Los Futuros Esposos

**CAPITULO 7: LOS FUTUROS ESPOSOS**

Milekha estaba delante del chico que Igor había escogido para ser su esposo. No sabía que decir. Estaba muy nerviosa. "Bueno, al menos no es el monstruo que me imaginé", pensó.

Todos tomaron asiento. Milekha miraba a su alrededor, algo nerviosa, e Iván dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dirigir su vista al suelo.

Los padres de ambos chicos comprometidos estuvieron envueltos en una aburrida discusión sobre la luna de miel y el lugar donde vivirían después de casarse. Iván tenía la vista fija en el suelo, y a veces la apartaba para mirar de nuevo a su futura esposa, pero volvía a dirigirla a su lugar original. ¿Porqué hacía eso?

Bueno, pero ellos dos no han dicho nada...- dijo la zarina, sacando a Milekha de sus pensamientos.

Tengo una idea- dijo el zar con una sonrisa. Al menos el príncipe no tenía el mismo porte arrogante que su padre, y eso había agradado al gobernante de Rusia- dejémoslos solos un rato para que hablen a su gusto y se conozcan un poco...-

Tienes razón, Aleksandro- dijo el rey Rustam- me parece una magnífica idea-

Los zares, el rey Rustam e Igor salieron, dejando a los dos príncipes solos, sentados uno frente al otro. Hubo un largo periodo de silencio desde que la puerta de la sala se cerró.

Bueno, supongo que...- dijo Iván, rompiendo el silencio, pero aún con la vista en el suelo- ya sabes porqué estamos los dos aquí-

Lo sé- dijo Milekha, mirando el suelo también, pues no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Estuvieron en silencio otro par de minutos.

Milekha, ¿puedo ser sincero contigo?- dijo de pronto Iván. Milekha asintió- yo no quiero este matrimonio... mi padre lo negoció por mí, sin mi consentimiento y a pesar de que yo me opuse cuando me lo propuso-

Milekha lo miró, incrédula. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el príncipe volvió a hablar.

Así fue como sucedió, esa es la verdad- continuó él- y quiero que sepas que me pareces una chica muy hermosa, y créeme que me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte en otras circunstancias...-

Estamos en el mismo barco- dijo Milekha en un tono amargo- Igor convenció a mis padres y arregló todo esto...-

Iván la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Bueno, parece que nos llevaremos bien, a pesar de todo- dijo Iván.

¿A pesar de todo?- dijo Milekha con una sonrisa astuta- ¿acaso no tienes un plan de escape?-

¿Acaso tú sí lo tienes?- dijo Iván, frunciendo el entrecejo, intrigado.

No lo tenía hace cinco minutos- dijo Milekha- pero me acabas de dar una idea-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Camus recibió una visita después del café. Ya había dormido bastante tiempo, y se había repuesto un poco del viaje.

Buenos días, Camus- dijo Milekha, asomándose por la puerta-¿puedo pasar?-

Por supuesto- dijo Camus- habrás de disculpar que Hyoga no esté, le gusta curiosear en los palacios... no es algo que yo apruebe...-

Milekha sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

No hay problema, si es contigo con quien quiero hablar- dijo Milekha.

¿Y a que se debe tu visita?- preguntó Camus.

Hace un rato conocí al príncipe Iván- dijo Milekha- ya sabes, ese chico con el que me tengo que casar...-

¿Y al menos es de tu agrado?- preguntó Camus.

No seas tonto- dijo ella- es una persona excelente, pero no quiero casarme con él, ni él conmigo, así que ninguno de los dos lo haremos...-

No comprendo- dijo seriamente Camus.

Y por eso mismo vine a verte- dijo la princesa.

Sigo sin comprender el motivo de tu visita, Milekha- dijo Camus sin cambiar su expresión- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ese asunto?-

Camus, tú me protegiste cuando esos bandidos quisieron secuestrarme- dijo Milekha- y ahora necesito tu ayuda... me voy a escapar de aquí-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Camus, esta vez sorprendido y poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Lo que oíste- dijo Milekha- y no te preocupes por Iván, él va a escapar también...-

¿Escapar? ¿A dónde?- dijo Camus, aún sorprendido.

Iván va a ir con unos conocidos suyos en Atenas- dijo ella- pero yo planeo ir con ustedes dos al Santuario de Atena...-

¿Al qué?- dijo Camus, y sacudió la cabeza de la sorpresa- ¿y dónde quedó tu deber, y...?-

Camus, mi deber está con mi corazón y con mi felicidad...- interrumpió Milekha- entonces, ¿me ayudarás?-

Camus sacudió la cabeza.

Lo siento mucho, Milekha- dijo Camus, levantándose y alejándose de ella- no puedo ayudarte...-

¿Porqué no?- dijo ella, sin creer que Camus se opusiera a su plan- tú estabas de acuerdo con que no llevara a cabo esta boda, tú me lo dijiste en el tren...-

Yo dije que hablaras con tu padre al respecto y le dijeras la verdad sobre como te sentías- le dijo Camus- yo jamás dije que huyeras, y mucho menos que yo iba a ser tu cómplice-

Milekha frunció el entrecejo.

Está bien- dijo ella, cambiando su expresión alegre anterior por una mueca de fastidio- creí que contaría contigo, pero veo que no. Con permiso-

Muy enfadada, Milekha salió dando un portazo y se dirigió a su habitación. Camus se dejó caer sobre un sillón. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Su maldita conciencia iba a comenzar a fastidiarlo de nuevo. Ese era su punto débil. El caballero frunció el entrecejo. No sabía porqué esa chica en particular lograba accionar ese interruptor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, poco después de la comida, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a Igor y murmuró algo en su oído, que hizo que el anciano tirara un plato al suelo y lo quebrara lleno de ira.

¿Qué escuchaste qué?- dijo Igor, su rostro tornándose de color rojo vivo.

Lo que le dije- dijo uno de los sirvientes- estoy seguro de lo que escuché. Los dos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para incumplir su contrato y huir de aquí...-

Gracias por tu información, Sergei- dijo Igor, tranquilizándose un poco- serás recompensado...-

Igor salió rápidamente del comedor y se dirigió a toda velocidad a las habitaciones de su nieto Vladimir.

¡Vova!- dijo Igor, entrando precipitadamente.

¿Qué sucede, abuelo?- dijo Vladimir, sorprendido.

Necesito que lleves a cabo una misión muy importante- dijo Igor.

¿Dé que se trata, abuelo?-preguntó el joven.

De tu cuñada- respondió el anciano. Vladimir dedicó una mirada interrogante a su abuelo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de hablar con su hermano menor sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer, y herida por la negativa de Camus, Milekha estaba en su habitación, recogiendo y empacando sus cosas precipitadamente. Ella realmente esperaba que el caballero la dejara acompañarlos a Grecia. Pero... ¿por qué había pensado eso? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que el caballero se haya negado? ¿Acaso Camus podría tener una razón para aceptar que lo acompañara?

Milekha sacudió la cabeza. Tenía razón: era una reverenda tontería haber pensado que podía refugiarse de Igor en el Santuario de Atena. Después de todo, como lo había comprobado en el tren, Camus no tenía sentimientos en ese corazón de hielo que tenía en el pecho. Pero hubo un momento... cuando Camus apareció en el tren, en el momento en que ella estaba en peligro...

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Tal vez había sido su imaginación. Sí, seguramente eso había sido. Siguió empacando sus cosas cuando su hermana Anna entró.

¿Qué haces, hermana?- preguntó Anna.

Estoy... recogiendo mis cosas... como pasado mañana será la boda, ya no viviré aquí, y no quiero dejar todo mi desorden aquí...- mintió Milekha.

Ya veo- dijo Anna, alzando una ceja. Milekha no estaba segura que hubiera sido una buena coartada, pero al parecer fue suficiente para Anna- ¿cómo te sientes?-

Oh, muy emocionada- dijo Milekha- ¿y dónde está Kolia?-

Nicolás está con Viktor y Vladimir- dijo Anna. Su expresión no era la de siempre. Parecía distraída- creo planean dar una bienvenida al príncipe Iván... bueno, ahora que será de la familia también-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Milekha. Luego reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza- ah, sí, cierto, tienes razón...-

¿Te sientes bien, Milekha?- preguntó Anna- Alexéi y tú han estado muy extraños últimamente... como ocultando algo-

¿Alexéi?¿qué tiene?- dijo ella.

Está deprimido, creo yo- dijo Anna- te extrañará mucho cuando te cases, sobre todo porque a partir de ese día vivirás en Ucrania...-

Me imagino- dijo ella, fingiendo resignación- yo también los extrañaré, pero la vida sigue su curso, y...-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y el caballero de Acuario apareció tras ella.

Ah, eres tú- dijo Milekha, en tono fastidiado. Aún no había olvidado lo que ocurrió un par de horas antes.- ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?-

¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado, alteza?- preguntó Camus. Milekha frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió.

Anna, ¿podrías darnos un par de minutos?- preguntó Milekha.

Claro- dijo Anna, levantándose y saliendo.

¿Y bien?- dijo Milekha, una vez que se quedaron solos.

¿Aún estás segura de querer escapar de aquí?- dijo Camus, y ella asintió- ¿a pesar de que los bandidos de ayer te pueden seguir buscando? ¿y que tu padre también estará muy preocupado por ti?-

Yo planeaba que tú me protegieras...- dijo ella.

Mi deber es protegerte hasta de ti misma- dijo Camus, poniendo énfasis en las últimas cuatro palabras - recuerda eso-

Esa es mi decisión- dijo Milekha con firmeza- nada de lo que me digas tú me hará cambiar de parecer. Yo deseo ser libre, y estoy dispuesta a dejar todo esto por mi libertad-

Hubo un par de minutos en silencio.

Entonces lo haré- dijo Camus, tras dejar escapar un hondo suspiro.

¿Qué dices?- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Que lo haré- dijo Camus en voz baja- no te ayudaré a escapar, pero mi deber es protegerte, y así lo haré...-

No lo puedo creer- dijo Milekha con una sonrisa. Se levantó y abrazó al caballero. Por primera vez en su vida, Camus sintió las mejillas calientes y se separó precipitadamente de ella, y pudo ver que la chica tuvo la misma reacción que él- lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz...-

Me alegro por ti- dijo Camus, mientras su rostro volvía a su color original y su expresión sorprendida volvía a ser la misma fría de siempre- hablaré con Hyoga, y te veremos en el vestíbulo a las nueve...-

Hecho- sonrió Milekha- no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Camus...-

Camus salió y volvió a su habitación a buscar a Hyoga, sin creer aún ni la mitad de lo que le acababa de prometer a la princesa. Milekha, mientras tanto, esperaba que su hermana entrara de nuevo, pero Anna ya no estaba en el pasillo.

Tal vez se fue a su habitación- dijo Milekha, encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró la puerta y volvió a recoger sus cosas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de horas más tarde, Camus por fin encontró a Hyoga en su habitación, y le contó sus intenciones. El caballero del Cisne creyó que realmente su maestro se había vuelto completamente loco, pues Camus jamás había hecho tan precipitado ni tan arriesgado.

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Camus?- dijo Hyoga.

¿Desde cuando te permito que me llames por mi nombre?- dijo el caballero de Acuario con su habitual tono frío.

Maestro, es una locura- dijo Hyoga.

Camus lo ignoró, pues tenía su mente en otras cosas. Tal vez sería buena idea comunicarse con Mu vía cosmos, para que los teletransportara en un segundo al Santuario. Pero sería muy arriesgado, pues no sabía que otras personas podían detectar sus cosmos, y estaba seguro de que Igor lo hacía.

Camus alzó los ojos y miró el reloj. Eran las nueve menos diez.

Faltan diez minutos- dijo Camus- prepárate, Hyoga...-

Ya estoy preparado- dijo éste.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diez minutos- dijo Milekha para sí misma. Tomó a Angora y la metió al bolsillo de su vestido. Tomó una pequeña mochila. Dejó todas sus joyas y collares sobre el peinador, excepto el hermoso anillo que su padre le había regalado de cumpleaños el año anterior.

Lo siento, papá- dijo ella en voz baja, colocándose el anillo en el dedo corazón y mirando el copo de nieve de oro blanco- pero prefiero la libertad a la comodidad... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme...-

Escribió una rápida nota a su hermano Alexéi, diciéndole donde estaría y con quien. Revisó todo, para que no le faltara nada, y giró la perilla de su puerta. Se quedó sin aliento al ver quien la esperaba en la entrada.

Sus tres hermanas estaban ahí, de pie. Irina tenía la vista baja, Danushka la miraba con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de decepción, y Anna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hermanas- dijo Milekha- ¿qué hacen aquí?-

Papá nunca podrá perdonarte si lo haces, Milekha- dijo Danushka.

¿Hacer qué?- dijo Milekha, fingiendo inocencia.

Lo sabemos todo, Mile- dijo Anna- te escuché cuando hablabas con el caballero...-

No sé de que hablan- dijo Milekha.

Yo creo que sí- dijo Danushka. Sus ojos cambiaron momentáneamente de color, de verdes a color rojo intenso. Milekha se sintió un poco mareada, pero no se sorprendió por ello. Su hermana mayor tenía el poder de penetrar en las mentes de los demás y leer sus pensamientos, y así se sentía cuando lo hacía.

Basta, Danushka- dijo Milekha, parpadeando de mal humor- sabes que detesto que hagas eso... me mareas-

Es cierto- dijo Danushka, sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad- quieres escaparte con ese caballero. No solo estás agradecida con él porque te salvó en el tren, sino que te gusta también-

Milekha sintió sus mejillas calientes, no sabía si de vergüenza o de furia.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Milekha, apartando a sus hermanas y saliendo al pasillo- deja de inventar tonterías. Y si me disculpan, tengo algo que...-

Pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía. Una extraña luz roja la rodeó, sellando sus movimientos y evitando que avanzara un paso. Milekha alzó los ojos. Irina, quien no había dicho nada aún, era quien había lanzado ese extraño poder.

¿Qué me...?- comenzó Milekha.

Ya sabes que ese es mi poder, hermanita- dijo Irina- Vladimir tenía razón, querías escaparte, y solo para molestar a Igor... pero yo no te lo permitiré...-

Milekha miró a sus hermanas, sorprendida. Al parecer, Danushka y Anna estaban asombradas también de lo que dijo Irina.

Irina, yo no...- comenzó Milekha.

No intentes engañarnos de nuevo, Milekha- dijo Irina de mal humor- esos dos caballeros pagarán por la osadía de querer ayudarte a escapar, me encargaré que el abuelo de Vladimir lo haga...-

Irina, escúchame, por favor...- dijo Milekha.

Calla- dijo Irina en tono autoritario- no tienes nada que decir. Guardaremos tu... pequeño secreto, y nos desharemos de los caballeros para evitar futuros problemas...-

¿Y qué planeas hacer para detenerme?- dijo Milekha, quien ya había salido de su sorpresa, y miraba desafiantemente a la mayor de sus hermanas- no puedes mantener tu poder sobre mí tanto tiempo-

No - sonrió Irina- pero podemos encerrarte...-

¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó Milekha.

Pero no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer. Las tres hermanas la forzaron dentro del vestidor, cerraron la puerta con llave desde afuera.

¡Ya basta!- gritó Milekha desde adentro, golpeando la gruesa puerta de madera- ¡déjenme salir de aquí! ¡No quiero quedarme!-

No te esfuerces en tratar de salir, hermanita- dijo Irina, escuchando los golpes en la puerta tras la cual se encontraba su hermana menor- vendremos por ti cuando los caballeros se hayan ido-

Irina, Danushka y Anna salieron de la habitación. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse; desde dentro del vestidor, Milekha se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Era muy orgullosa y no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, y algunas lágrimas de furia y frustración brotaron de sus ojos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo. Lamento haberle cortado aquí, pero era justo y necesario. Sigo corrigiendo partes del fic. Claro que cierto hombre malvado recibirá sus pataditas, pero aún no. Ya verán pronto.

Muchos salu2

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: El Escape

**CAPITULO 8: EL ESCAPE**

Mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo, Hyoga y Camus esperaban a la princesa. Minuto a minuto, los dos caballeros se impacientaban más.

¿Dónde está Milekha?- dijo Camus, sin dar señas de su creciente impaciencia.

No lo sé- dijo Hyoga, mirando el reloj- ya debería estar aquí. Son las nueve y quince minutos...-

Tal vez algo la retrasó...- dijo Camus en voz baja.

En ese momento alguien llegó al vestíbulo. Pero no era Milekha, sino alguien no muy agradable para Camus: el anciano Igor, acompañado por su nieto Vladimir.

Caballeros, tengo un mensaje del zar para ustedes dos- dijo Igor con una extraña sonrisa- el zar Aleksandro y la princesa Milekha agradecen mucho todos sus servicios hasta ahora, y han decidido que a partir de ahora pueden prescindir de ellos...-

Camus frunció el entrecejo. Conocía bien a Igor, y demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que se traía algo entre manos.

Somos nosotros quienes agradecemos el honor que nos hace el zar en confiar en nosotros- dijo Camus- pero Atena nos ordenó quedarnos aquí hasta después de la boda de su alteza la princesa Milekha, y eso haremos...-

Sin borrar su horrorosa sonrisa, Igor hizo sonar los dedos, y al menos cincuenta guardias uniformados entraron y rodearon a los dos caballeros.

Olvidé agregar que ya no son bienvenidos en este palacio- dijo Igor, aún sonriendo- así que les pediré de la manera más atenta que salgan de aquí...y veo que ya empacaron...-

Camus frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso, y Hyoga encendió su cosmo.

Eres muy tonto si crees que solo con tus hombres puedes echarnos de aquí así nada más...-dijo Hyoga.

Basta, Hyoga- dijo Camus de pronto, tomando a Hyoga por el hombro y haciéndolo apagar su cosmo- nos vamos-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Hyoga, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Que nos vamos- dijo Camus en un tono autoritario- el jet de Saori nos debe estar esperando-

Hyoga asintió y siguió a su maestro fuera del palacio, aún con una enorme interrogación en su rostro, e Igor ordenó cerrar las puertas una vez que los caballeros estuvieron fuera.

Bien, ya nos deshicimos de esos dos intrusos- dijo Igor- Vladimir, dile a Irina que Milekha se quedará ahí hasta el día de la boda. Después, no quiero que la dejen sin vigilancia hasta ese momento...-

Sí, abuelo- dijo Vladimir.

Y quiero que tú vigiles al príncipe Iván- dijo Igor- y que me hagas saber si intenta escapar de aquí también...-se aclaró la garganta- y ni una sola palabra de esto al zar-

Como ordenes- dijo Vladimir.

Este matrimonio me traerá quince millones de Euros que no quiero perder- dijo Igor- así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que nada salga mal-

Vladimir asintió, y los dos abandonaron el vestíbulo. Detrás de una columna, sin que ellos se percataran, Alexéi escuchaba todo lo que ambos decían. Una vez que terminaron, el chico salió disparado escaleras arriba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha aún estaba encerrada en el vestidor. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas cuando sintió algo moverse dentro de su vestido.

¡Angora!- exclamó Milekha al descubrir de que se trataba de la gatita blanca- oh, lo siento mucho, pequeña, me olvidé de ti... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?-

En ese momento escuchó ruidos afuera. Alguien había abierto la puerta de su habitación. Guardo a Angora en su bolsillo de nuevo y se levantó.

¿Estará despierta?- dijo una voz femenina, que Milekha reconoció como la de una de sus hermanas.

Yo creo que no- dijo otra voz femenina- ya es muy tarde-

Pues apúrate y abre esa puerta, de todas maneras- dijo una voz masculina.

Es Alex...- murmuró Milekha para sí misma.

Sorprendida, Milekha vio la perilla girar, y la puerta se abrió.

¡Milekha! ¡Estás despierta!- exclamó Alexéi, abrazando a su hermana.

Gracias por sacarme de ahí, Alexéi- dijo Milekha, abrazando a su vez a su hermano menor.

No fui yo, hermanita- dijo el zarevich- fueron Danushka y Anna...-

Milekha alzó la mirada, y vio que, efectivamente, detrás de Alexéi estaban sus hermanas Anna y Danushka, ésta última mostrándole una pequeña llave de cobre. Se extrañó mucho de verlas. ¿Qué no habían sido ellas mismas las que la habían encerrado ahí hacía un par de horas?

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Milekha- no es que no se los agradezca, pero ¿porqué...?-

Escuché a Igor hablar con Vladimir- la interrumpió Alexéi- tu matrimonio con el príncipe Iván no es porque sea lo mejor para ti. Si te casas con él, Igor ganará quince millones de Euros...-

Y no podíamos permitir que Igor se atreviera a vender a nuestra hermana de esa manera tan asquerosa- dijo Danushka, cruzando los brazos malhumorada- si no fuera algo tan impropio de mí, le daría un buen golpe en la cara...-

Gracias, hermanas- sonrió Milekha.

Ahora, tienes que alcanzar a los caballeros- dijo Anna- e irte con ellos, como habías planeado-

Pero ustedes...- dijo Milekha- ¿no se meterán en problemas?-

Nosotros tres no diremos nada- dijo Danushka- y no sabremos siquiera adonde irás. Puedes salir por la puerta trasera, pues Alexéi se aseguró de que ni Igor ni Vladimir buscaran por ahí...-

Gracias de nuevo- dijo Milekha, abrazando a sus hermanas y a su hermano- no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes tres-

No es nada- dijo Alexéi- ahora corre, nosotros los distraeremos para que no te sigan...-

Milekha sonrió a sus hermanos, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del palacio por la puerta que ellos le habían indicado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué crees que sucedió, Camus?- preguntó Hyoga. Él y su maestro estaban fuera del palacio, escondidos entre los árboles del jardín.

Creo que la descubrieron- dijo seriamente el caballero de Acuario- tenemos que esperar y asegurarnos de que no haya nadie despierto para entrar de nuevo por ella...-

Les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mí, chicos, pero eso ya no será necesario- dijo Milekha, apareciendo detrás de ellos- ya estoy aquí-

¡Milekha!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió?- comenzó Hyoga- ¿porqué tardaste?-

Es una larga historia- dijo ella- pero mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta y salgan por mí... ¿tienen algún medio de transporte... y que por favor no sea un tren?-

Mejor que eso- dijo Camus- un jet-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Mu y Lily estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada hacia la casa de Aries. Rory, la gata negra de la joven hechicera, dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su dueña. Kiki ya se había dormido, y los dos jóvenes aprovecharon eso para compartir un tiempo ellos dos solos, ya que el pequeño siempre se interponía entre ellos.

Menos mal que Kiki ya se durmió- dijo Mu- últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, solo faltaba que él se pusiera en ese plan...-

Lily sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

No te estreses, amor- dijo Lily- pronto volverá Camus, y podremos volver a Jamir...-

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque ambos vieron el jet que Saori le había prestado a Camus y Hyoga para ir a Rusia.

No es posible que sean ellos- dijo Mu, mirando sorprendido el jet que acababa de aterrizar justo en el patio que había al pie de las escaleras de las Doce Casas- no volverían hasta después de la boda, y todavía falta un par de días... ¿qué hora es?-

La una de la mañana- dijo Lily, mirando el reloj del Santuario.

Los dos se levantaron y se acercaron al jet. Vieron que Camus y Hyoga bajaron, acompañados de una chica de piel blanca y cabellos negros.

Camus, ¿puedo preguntar que...?- comenzó Mu.

Preferiría que no, Mu- lo interrumpió éste- es muy tarde y los tres estamos muy cansados... mañana hablaré con Saori y con ustedes de lo que sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo- dijo Mu, y se volvió a Lily- ve a dormir, amor, ya es tarde-

Lily sonrió y asintió. Le dio un rápido beso al caballero de Aries en los labios y buscó a su gata negra. La encontró husmeando alrededor de Milekha.

¡Es bellísima!- exclamó Milekha, agachándose para mirarla mejor. La gata negra se asustó con ese movimiento repentino y se escondió detrás de Lily- oh, lo siento-

No hay problema- dijo Lily, y se volvió a ver a la gata negra- ¿dónde están tus modales, Rory?-

Rory salió de atrás de Lily y se quedó de pie junto a su dueña, vigilando con su usual mirada acusadora a la extranjera. Lily trató de llamarla, pero Rory no quitaba su vista del bolsillo de Milekha.

Creo que es esto- dijo Milekha, sacando a Angora de su bolsillo.

¿Es esa la gatita blanca que encontré?- preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja, y Hyoga asintió.

Viajó a Rusia por accidente- dijo el caballero del Cisne, algo apenado- se fue en mi maleta, y ahora pertenece a Milekha...-

Qué curioso nombre tienes- dijo Lily, pensativa, y mirando con una sonrisa a la recién llegada- te llamas como una de las princesas de Rusia...-

Milekha sonrió algo nerviosa, y Mu pasó su vista de ella a Camus, quien le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole 'luego te explico'.

Bueno, creo que es mejor que todos nos retiremos a dormir- dijo Mu- Camus tiene razón, ya es muy tarde. Mañana solucionaremos todo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Camus! ¡Eres tú!- fue el saludo matinal que Afrodita ofreció al día siguiente al caballero de Acuario. Camus despertó aliviado, había logrado reponer las horas de sueño que le faltaron durante su estancia en Rusia.

Sí, ya sé que soy yo- dijo Camus, con un bostezo- y también sé que volví antes de lo previsto... vuelve a tu templo, Afrodita-

Afrodita lo miró sospechosamente, pero no añadió nada más, y volvió a su templo. Camus se levantó y se puso una playera. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que había prestado a Milekha.

La princesa rusa estaba aún profundamente dormida sobre su cama. Tenía una expresión tan angelical en su rostro que Camus se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos.

Vaya- murmuró para sí mismo, un tanto pensativo- jamás lo hubiera imaginado...-

¿Jamás hubieras imaginado que?- dijo Milekha, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose.

Veo que la bella durmiente ya despertó- dijo Camus simplemente, aún pensando en lo inocente que la princesa se veía dormida, y lo terrible que podía ser su venganza si alguien la molestaba de alguna manera.

Así es- dijo Milekha, bostezando- ¿es muy tarde?-

Son las nueve de la mañana- dijo el caballero de Acuario.

Es temprano- dijo Milekha, bostezando de nuevo- no me digas que ustedes se levantan aún más temprano que esto-

Pensé que preferías la libertad a la comodidad...- dijo Camus.

Y así es- respondió Milekha con convicción.

Bien, entonces creo que deberíamos hablar con Saori para ver que vas a hacer en este sitio- dijo el caballero de Acuario- aunque creo que se va a extrañar de ver a otra chica aquí...-

¿Saori?- dijo Milekha- ¿quién es ella?-

Atena- se corrigió Camus- tengo que pedirle permiso a Atena...-

Oh, ya veo- dijo Milekha.

Te diré que podemos hacer- dijo Camus- iré a ver a Atena, y tú me esperarás aquí hasta que vuelva-

De acuerdo- dijo Milekha, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No era muy dada a dejarse dar órdenes, pero a esa hora de la mañana aún no tenía ganas de pelear, así que lo aceptó por el momento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, también había amanecido en Moscú, y la ausencia de Milekha no tardó en hacerse notar por Igor, quien se puso furioso.

¿Qué dices?- exclamó el anciano cuando Vladimir le dio la noticia.

No sé como pudo haber escapado, abuelo- dijo Vladimir- Irina me dijo que ella y sus otras dos hermanas la encerraron bien en el vestidor, y que no había ninguna manera de que saliera por sí sola...-

Todos los hijos del zar tienen un poder especial- dijo Igor, algo pensativo-¿qué poder tiene esa chiquilla, Vladimir?-

El de interpretar sueños y predecir el futuro por medio de ellos- dijo Vladimir.

¿Y las otras tres?- preguntó Igor, calmándose un poco.

Irina puede controlar los movimientos de quien desee- dijo Vladimir- Danushka puede penetrar en la mente de los demás, y Anna cambia de forma los objetos pequeños...-

Ya veo- dijo Igor- si no me equivoco, Anna pudo haberla ayudado a escapar...-

¿De que hablas, abuelo?- preguntó Vladimir.

De nada- dijo Igor, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿y qué me dices del príncipe Iván?-

También él escapó de aquí durante la noche- dijo Vladimir- al parecer con ayuda de igual manera...parece que la información que te dieron era correcta...-

Sí, me doy cuenta de ello- dijo Igor- bueno, iré a ver al zar-

¿Acaso le dirás la verdad sobre...?- comenzó Vladimir.

Claro que sí- interrumpió Igor en voz alta- le informaré a sus majestades el zar Aleksandro y el rey Rustam que sus hijos fueron secuestrados por los dos caballeros de Atena...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo escuchó el rumor del regreso de Camus, y fue a buscarlo a la casa de Acuario. Como no lo encontró ahí, lo buscó por su cosmo y lo ubicó en el templo de Atena, así que se dirigió hacia ese sitio. Justo cuando llegó, Camus iba saliendo.

Es cierto- dijo Milo- ¿porqué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado?-

Tenía mis razones- dijo Camus fríamente. Milo lo miró sospechosamente.

¿Y tú que te traes?- dijo Milo. Camus lo ignoró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y el caballero de Escorpión lo siguió- ¿y porqué volviste tan pronto? ¿Porqué no te quedaste a la boda?-

No habrá boda- dijo Camus en el mismo tono, sin mirar a su amigo y aún bajando las escaleras hacia el templo de Piscis.

¿Qué es lo que dices?- dijo Milo. Cada escalón que bajaban aumentaba la sorpresa del caballero de Escorpión.

Lo que oíste- dijo Camus.

¿Y porqué?- dijo Milo- ¿no habrás hecho algo...?-

Este no es tu asunto, Milo- dijo Camus cortantemente.

Tampoco era tu asunto lo que sucedió con Selene, ¿o sí?- dijo Milo- pero estuviste ahí para ayudarme, a pesar de que yo no quería tu ayuda...-

Camus se detuvo y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

Está bien, te lo contaré- dijo Camus- pero aquí no, en el templo de Acuario...-

De acuerdo- dijo Milo- te sigo-

Camus bajó a su templo, acompañado de Milo. Al llegar, el caballero de Escorpión se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa.

Milekha, te presento a mi amigo Milo- dijo Camus- Milo, te presento a la princesa Milekha Aleksandrova Shevardnadze...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Sé que aún no es jueves, pero ayer le prometí a una amiga subir este capi, así que aquí está. ¡Bienvenida de regreso a tu casa! Espero que les guste este capi. Se agradecen mucho los reviews, y ¡paciencia! Los malos recibirán su merecido... no hagan muchos corajes ni destruyan escritorios, por favor, los pueden acusar de daño a propiedad.

¡Reviews, por favor!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: En el Santuario

**CAPITULO 9: EN EL SANTUARIO**

¡La princesa Milekha!- exclamó Milo cuando Camus le dijo quien era la chica que tenía enfrente.

Shhh... baja la voz- dijeron Camus y Milekha al mismo tiempo.

No puedo creer esto- dijo Milo- no puede ser...-

Camus bufó y cruzó los brazos. Ya se imaginaba que Milo tendría esa reacción.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó el caballero de Escorpión.

Con calma, Camus y Milekha le explicaron lo que había sucedido en Moscú. Después de escuchar todo el relato, Milo aún no lo podía creer. Camus notó eso, pero ya no siguió discutiendo, y se volvió a la princesa.

Milekha, Atena me dijo que te quedarás en el recinto de las amazonas con las otras chicas- dijo Camus- iré a presentarte a Selene, porque ella se encarga del Recinto, para pedirle una habitación para ti-

Perfecto- sonrió Milekha- te sigo...-

Espera aquí, Milo, volveré en un par de minutos- dijo Camus antes de salir junto con Milekha hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tras recorrer las Doce Casas, Camus condujo a Milekha a través de los patios del Santuario.

¿Qué tan lejos está?- se quejó la princesa.

No mucho- dijo Camus- debe estar retirado, porque de aquel lado- señaló unas casas- viven los guardias y los aprendices, y por allá- señaló otro grupo de casas- viven los caballeros de plata, así que deben estar alejados de las mujeres...-

Ya veo- dijo Milekha.

El caballero y la princesa siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a un enorme recinto, muy cerca de la entrada principal del Santuario de Atena.

¿Este es el recinto de las amazonas?- preguntó Milekha.

Así es- dijo Camus, deteniéndose en la entrada.

¿Porqué no entras?- preguntó ella.

Los varones tenemos prohibida la entrada- dijo Camus.

¡Camus!- exclamó Selene al verlo, saliendo del recinto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- volviste muy pronto. ¿Cómo te fue?-

Es una larga historia, _jolie_- dijo Camus.

¿Ya viste a Milo?- dijo Selene- estuvo muy aburrido estos días...-

Lo sé- dijo Camus- Selene, ella es Milekha, se quedará con nosotros por algún tiempo... ¿hay algún espacio?-

Por supuesto- sonrió Selene- yo me encargaré de todo... ven conmigo, Milekha, te mostraré el lugar...-

Gracias- sonrió Milekha a su vez, y volvió su vista a Camus- te veré luego, supongo...-

Así es- dijo Camus- hasta luego...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Camus volvió a su templo, para escuchar lo que Milo tenía que decirle, más resignado que otra cosa, porque sabía que su mejor amigo le dedicaría un sermón.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Camus?- dijo el caballero de Escorpión, tan pronto como el caballero de Acuario entró- ellos sabrán que tú la ayudaste a escapar... y sabrán que volviste aquí y vendrán por ella... y quien sabe si se llevarán de encuentro el Santuario de paso-

Lo sé- dijo Camus tras suspirar- y eso mismo me dijo Atena cuando hablé con ella... pero también mencionó que ustedes habían ideado un nuevo plan de defensa durante mi ausencia...-

Así fue- dijo Milo- todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que la mejor propuesta fue la de Máscara Mortal... tengo que admitir que no me imaginaba que un plan tan bueno y original fuera obra de ese maniático...-

Y... no tiene nada que ver con cortar cabezas, ¿cierto?- dijo Camus, un tanto preocupado.

No, nada de eso- dijo Milo- es muy buen plan, uno sorpresivo. El único defecto que le encuentro, digo, que encontramos en él es que es necesaria una carnada...-

Ya veo- dijo Camus- sé que Igor Balcov no se rendirá hasta que vea a Milekha casada con ese príncipe; porque Igor no es del tipo de hombres que se rinden fácilmente, y mucho menos si hay tanto dinero de por medio...-

Entonces, ¿crees que nos ataque pronto?- preguntó Milo, y Camus asintió.

Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Camus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué dices?- exclamó el rey Rustam, muy sorprendido. El zar Aleksandro también se levantó de su asiento de la misma manera. La zarina, por su parte, lloraba con su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

Lo que escucharon- dijo Igor, con una fingida expresión de ira y tristeza en su rostro- mi nieto llegó demasiado tarde para detenerlos, pero alcanzó a ver que fueron ellos...-

¡No es posible!- exclamó molesto el rey Rustam- ¡esos malditos caballeros! ¿cómo se atrevieron...?-

No, claro que no es posible...- dijo el zar, pensativo, una vez que salió de su sorpresa- es ilógico, Igor...¿porqué los caballeros la traerían hasta Moscú a salvo, para luego secuestrarla...?-

Yo creo que para que no sospechemos de ellos- dijo Igor- es lo más probable, no puede haber otra explicación...-

Esos caballeros- dijo el rey Rustam, aún de mal humor, apretando su puño con furia- iré ahora mismo al Santuario de Atena y los exterminaré a todos y cada uno de ellos...-

Tenga cuidado, señor- dijo Igor- los caballeros no son tan fáciles de vencer... tienen una extraña esencia llamada 'cosmo' que los hace muy poderosos, tanto que pueden partir el cielo y abrir grietas en la tierra...-

Impresionante- dijo el zar.

No lo suficiente, Aleksandro- dijo el rey Rustam- debemos marchar ahora mismo contra ellos, nosotros también tenemos un poderoso ejército, marchemos hacia su preciado Santuario a recuperar a nuestros hijos...-

El zar Aleksandro no sabía que hacer. No creía que los caballeros fueran capaces de secuestrar a Milekha... algo no encajaba. Miró alternadamente a los presentes. Igor y el rey Rustam no parecía tener dudas.

Está bien- dijo el zar al fin- lo haremos... prepara todo, Igor-.

Por supuesto, señor- dijo el anciano consejero, y salió precipitadamente de la sala.

Mientras que el zar tomaba su decisión, Igor había formulado otro plan maligno en su mente. El anciano salió del palacio a toda prisa y, tomando un coche, se dirigió hacia una de las enormes casas en el centro de Moscú.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta, la golpeó levemente una vez y, comprobando que estuviera abierta, giró la perilla y entró a la casa.

¿Abuelo?- dijo un chico, muy parecido a Vladimir, algunos años mayor que él. El hombre no tenía el fino porte del esposo de la princesa Irina, y además era bizco.

Sí, soy yo, Boris- dijo Igor, con una sonrisa muy peculiar- he tenido que venir porque tengo dos noticias muy importantes para ti, una buena y una mala-

¿En serio?- dijo él, mirando con curiosidad al anciano- ¿y cuáles son?-

La primera no es muy buena para ti- dijo Igor- ¿recuerdas a Camus? Él está perfectamente bien...por ahora-

¿Y la segunda?- preguntó Boris de mal humor.

Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti, y estoy seguro que lo vas a aceptar...- dijo Igor. Intrigado, Boris escuchó con una sonrisa malévola la proposición de su abuelo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Así que tú eres Selene- sonrió Milekha, y la gitana asintió, mirando interrogante a la otra chica- Camus ha hablado mucho de ti...-

A Milo y a Camus les debo mi libertad- dijo Selene con una sonrisa- Camus fue muy amable conmigo cuando estuve en problemas...ven, te presentaré a las otras chicas...-

¿Todas son amazonas?- preguntó Milekha.

Casi todas- dijo Selene- hay muchísimas amazonas en este sitio, pero a las que mejor conozco son a Marín, June, Melody y Shaina... con ésta última no te metas, porque puede llegar a ser muy desagradable a veces...-

Gracias por el consejo- dijo la princesa rusa.

Y también está Lily- dijo Selene- ella no es amazona, es una hechicera. Pero aún así se quedó con nosotros para trabajar para Atena, porque tiene poderes increíbles...-

A Lily la conocí ayer, cuando llegué aquí al Santuario- dijo Milekha, recordando a la chica de la noche anterior- estaba con un caballero de cabellos color lila...-

Mu de Aries- dijo Selene- él es...-

Pero antes de que continuara, llegaron tres amazonas y la interrumpieron.

Selene, aquí estás- dijo Marín, llegando con Shaina y Melody, y miró a Milekha- ¿quién es ella?-

Ella es Milekha, se quedará con nosotras un tiempo- dijo Selene simplemente.

Mucho gusto, Milekha- dijo Melody amistosamente, y Marín asintió.

Siéntete bienvenida- dijo la amazona del águila.

Shaina, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo cruzó sus brazos de mal humor. Marín giró la cabeza, para verificar que no hubiera hombres cerca, y se quitó la máscara. Melody y Shaina la imitaron.

¿Y se puede saber que demonios vienes a hacer aquí?- le preguntó Shaina de mal humor.

Milekha se sorprendió.

Eh... pues... yo...- comenzó ella.

Está aquí por orden de Saori- intervino Selene.

Tú no te metas en esto, Selene- dijo Shaina- ni siquiera eres amazona-

Ya basta, Shaina, no es para tanto- dijo Marín- no deberías ser tan grosera con ella...-

¿Grosera?- dijo Shaina- este es recinto de amazonas, se supone que debe haber amazonas, no gitanas, brujas ni nada por el estilo...-

¡Shaina!- dijeron Marín y Melody al mismo tiempo.

Vaya, mejor ponte esa máscara- le dijo Milekha mordazmente- te ves mejor con ella puesta que con tu cara de fastidio... ¿porqué no mejor mantienes tu lengua tras tus dientes? También se ve mejor en ese sitio...-

Shaina frunció el entrecejo y encendió su cosmo amenazadoramente, cosa que no inmutó en lo más mínimo a la princesa rusa.

Ya basta, Shaina- dijo Marín-si Atena ordenó que ella se quedara aquí se quedará, así que mejor ve a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien más-

Shaina les lanzó una mirada furiosa y se fue.

Vaya que sí puede ser algo desagradable...- dijo Milekha.

Mucho- dijo Melody- pero qué le vamos a hacer...-

Sin embargo, lo manejaste muy bien- dijo Marín con una sonrisa- es la primera vez que una chica recién llegada la pone en su lugar...-

Selene sonrió. Milekha, sin darse cuenta, cada segundo que pasaba demostraba tener la autoridad propia de la princesa que era.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, una reunión extraordinaria de los caballeros dorados se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa de Aries, para que se enteraran de los pormenores de lo sucedido en Moscú.

No es posible...- murmuró Aioria cuando Camus les contó lo que había sucedido y lo que había hecho- ¿trajiste a una de las princesas de Rusia?-

¿Y porqué no hablaron con el padre de la chica?- preguntó Afrodita.

No fue posible- dijo Camus- Igor andaba rondando-

¿Y no hay ninguna manera de arreglar este asunto por las buenas?- preguntó Aioria.

Tal vez- dijo Camus- dudo que el zar tenga malas intenciones, pero Igor Balcov hará lo posible por recuperar a Milekha, obligarla a casarse con ese príncipe para completar su negocio y de paso destruir el Santuario...-

Entonces comenzaremos con el plan defensivo de inmediato- dijo Saga- solo espero que los guardias cumplan con su trabajo...-

Yo espero lo mismo- dijo Camus, pues conocía bien lo perezosos que podían ser los guardias. Los demás caballeros se levantaron para volver a sus puestos.

Entonces, ¿esperas un ataque en el Santuario?- preguntó Mu, acercándose a Camus.

Así es, Mu- dijo éste- estoy seguro que nos atacarán pronto...-

Entonces no es seguro que Milekha se quede en el recinto de las amazonas, pues ya viste que es un lugar muy accesible en caso de un ataque- dijo Aioros, uniéndose a la discusión- ella y Selene deberían quedarse en las Doce Casas, porque son las únicas que no pueden pelear-

Lily tampoco- añadió Mu.

Tienen razón- dijo Camus- pero no hay porqué apresurarse. Aún no hay señas de que el zar haya comenzado a planear atacarnos... a la primera señal de amenaza, las traeremos aquí-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, en el palacio de Moscú, Igor recibió una llamada telefónica.

¿Hola?-

¿Abuelo?- dijo una voz masculina.

Sí, soy yo, Boris- dijo Igor.

Te tengo una buena noticia- dijo Boris- ya estoy en donde me dijiste-

Perfecto, Boris- dijo Igor.

¿Cuándo debo llevar a cabo tu plan?- preguntó el hombre.

Lo más pronto posible... ahora mismo, si se puede- dijo Igor- y una vez que lo logres, irás a Atenas y me esperarás ahí. Mañana por la mañana te veré ahí, porque en la noche comenzaremos el ataque al Santuario...-

¿Y que haré con...?-

Nada- interrumpió Igor- nada hasta que yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo, abuelo- dijo Boris, en un tono un tanto decepcionado.

Te veré mañana- dijo Igor, colgando el teléfono. Una horrible sonrisa tomó forma en su rostro- ya verás, Camus... pagarás caro el haber intentado arruinar mis planes...muy caro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Milekha no podía dormir. Tenía tantas emociones mezcladas. El Santuario era un lugar muy extraño y, a la vez, muy impresionante. No podía creer lo que había sucedido ese día. Y además no vería a sus hermanas en mucho tiempo. Tampoco a su hermano Alexei ni a sus mejores amigos Vika, Zoia y Timofei.

Se sentó sobre la cama. Se volvió hacia la canasta en su mesita de noche. La pequeña Angora dormía plácidamente.

Al menos tú no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Mielkha.

En ese momento, la princesa escuchó gemidos, los cuales provenían de la habitación de Selene. Milekha se levantó y entró en ella para ver que sucedía. Selene estaba profundamente dormida, pero su sueño no era tranquilo.

Está teniendo una pesadilla...- murmuró Milekha para sí misma.

x-x-x

_Selene caminaba por una calle en París. Miró a su alrededor y entró por una puerta. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Escuchó golpes en la puerta, y ésta se abrió precipitadamente. _

_La joven gitana vio a un hombre que jamás había visto ante. No sabía porqué pero le inspiraba muchísimo temor. Era alto, de cabello color amarillo paja, ojos negros y piel muy blanca. Tenía una cuerda en su mano derecha._

_-Buenas noches, preciosa- dijo el hombre-¿sorprendida de volver a verme?-_

_Selene dio un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente, y sintió su espalda contra la pared._

_-El tonto de Marcel Vincent falló con su trabajo, pero puedes estar segura de que yo no fallaré...- añadió el hombre._

_Al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo patrón, Selene gritó. Tomó una silla de madera y la empujó contra el hombre, para poder salir corriendo. La chica corrió por la casa, tratando de escapar del hombre alto, pero no pudo después de unos segundos él la atrapó._

_-No te hagas la difícil, linda- dijo el hombre mientras la ataba y Selene trataba de evitarlo- tenemos grandes planes para ti-_

x-x-x

¡Selene!- exclamó Milekha, sacudiéndola para despertarla. Selene abrió los ojos asustada.

¿Qué...?- dijo Selene, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y respirando agitadamente- ¿qué sucedió?-

Tenías una pesadilla- dijo Milekha- estabas pálida, y gritabas algo, por eso te desperté...-

Gracias por despertarme- dijo Selene, sentándose sobre la cama y tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que no estaba en París, sino en su propio cuarto a salvo en el Santuario- de verdad fue horrible-

¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó Milekha, sentándose en la cama de la joven gitana. Selene, ya más tranquila, tomó aire y le relató su sueño a detalle.

...y en ese momento me despertaste- dijo Selene.

¿Y como era ese hombre, de nuevo?- preguntó Milekha.

Era muy alto, de cabello amarillo paja, ojos negros y piel muy blanca- dijo Selene- y hablaba con un acento muy parecido al tuyo...-

¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Milekha, sintiendo un escalofrío, pues esa descripción coincidía con alguien conocido por ella- ¿alguna vez lo habías visto?-

No, nunca- dijo Selene, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Oh, no- dijo Milekha- creo que ya sé que significa, y tengo que hablar con Camus...-

No puedes ir a las Doce Casas a esta hora de la noche- dijo Selene- está prohibido...-

Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Milekha- tu sueño predice algo horrible...-

Selene la miró, interrogante. Luego asintió, pues recordó cuando ella hizo una predicción con sus cartas gitanas, y que Mu y Milo no le creyeron.

Está bien- dijo Selene- pero primero busca a Lily y que ella te acompañe-

De acuerdo- dijo Milekha.

Salió corriendo a buscar a Lily. Encontró a la joven hechicera cerca de la entrada del recinto, caminando con Rory bajo la luz de la luna hacia las Doce Casas.

¿Lily?- dijo Milekha.

Hola, Milekha- sonrió Lily.

Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Milekha- tengo que ir al templo de Acuario con Camus lo más pronto posible...-

Entonces será mejor que vengas conmigo- dijo Lily- yo voy para las Doce Casas-

Te lo agradezco- dijo Milekha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Holas! Aquí Abby reportándose... espero que Misao no se haya comido las manos y la mitad de su casa de los nervios... así empezó la Venus del Milo, y terminó sin brazos... jejeje bueno, espero que les guste, los reviews se agradecen mucho, mucho. Y sí, por enésima vez les digo: los malos recibirán sus pataditas...

Muchos saludos a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: La Osadía de Boris

**CAPITULO 10: LA OSADÍA DE BORIS**

Milekha subió corriendo a través de las Doce Casas, sin la compañía de nadie. Lily se había quedado en la casa de Aries por obvias razones. La princesa esperaba encontrarse a Camus dormido, y se sorprendió mucho de verlo de pie en la entrada del templo.

¡Camus!- exclamó Milekha, una vez que llegaron al templo de Acuario.

¿Milekha? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el caballero.

Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dijo Milekha- Selene tuvo un sueño muy extraño... soñó que estaba en París, que un hombre fue a secuestrarla...-

¿De que hablas?- dijo Camus.

Y cuando me contó lo que había soñado, prácticamente me describió a Vladimir como el que lo hizo- dijo Milekha.

No te preocupes, Milekha- dijo Camus con calma- puedes estar segura que ni Selene ni Vladimir van a ir a París, y mucho menos esta noche...-

¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Milekha, con cierto grado de preocupación- ¿no me dijiste que Selene te recordaba a tu hermana? Helene está en peligro...-

En absoluto- dijo Camus con su habitual tranquilidad- ella está a salvo en París; no tienes ninguna razón para temer por ella...-

¿Porqué no me crees?- preguntó Milekha- recuerda que puedo predecir el futuro por medio de los sueños de otras personas... te estoy diciendo la verdad...-

Camus no respondió.

Camus...- insistió ella.

No te preocupes por Helene- dijo Camus de nuevo- te agradezco tu preocupación por mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que ella está a salvo...-

Pues eso espero- dijo Milekha, un tanto molesta- odiaría tener que decir 'te lo dije'-

Vuelve al recinto de las amazonas- dijo Camus, ignorando el último comentario de la princesa- necesitas dormir un rato, porque hoy fue un día muy largo para ti, y mañana lo será también...-

Gracias, Camus- dijo Milekha. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó a la casa de Aries a encontrarse con Lily y volver con ella al recinto de las amazonas. Camus se quedó algo sonrojado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, el rey Rustam, el zar Aleksandro e Igor ya habían llegado a Atenas. Acamparon a las afueras. El príncipe Dimitri, el hijo menor del rey Rustam, fue a acompañar a su padre. El zarevich Alexéi y Timofei, el amigo de éste, acompañaban al zar. También estaban Vladimir y los esposos de Danushka y de Anna.

En la tienda del zar se reunieron éste, Igor y el rey Rustam.

Se hace tarde- dijo el rey Rustam con impaciencia- ¿atacaremos ya?-

No, hasta que caiga la noche- dijo Igor, cruzando los brazos- los espías que enviamos al Santuario de Atena me han informado que los guardias abandonan sus puestos durante la noche, y que los caballeros duermen...-

Perfecto- dijo el rey Rustam.

Pero no creo necesario atacar por sorpresa- dijo Igor- tengo algo que creo que los caballeros querrán...-

¿Y eso que es?- preguntó el zar.

Uno de los soldados del zar dio un paso adelante. Era rubio, de piel blanca y ojos negros, e impresionantemente alto. A todos los presentes les pareció familiar, y Vladimir lo reconoció de inmediato. Su hermano mayor.

¿Boris?- dijo Vladimir.

El mismo, Vlad- dijo Boris- y traigo una sorpresa para todos, pero en especial para uno de los caballeros de Atena...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde hubo una nueva reunión en la casa de Aries.

Seiya y Shiryu acaban de informarnos que por fin hallaron algo- dijo Mu- en las afueras de Atenas hay un campamento ruso. Tenemos que estar alertas, y sospechar un ataque, muy probablemente esta noche...-

Si nos atacan, entonces será una larga noche- comentó Shura.

Así es- dijo Saga- tenemos que idear una manera de iluminarnos, pues no previmos la oscuridad en el plan de Máscara Mortal...-

Y tenemos que traer a las chicas a las Doce Casas lo más pronto posible- añadió Aioria- porque el recinto de las amazonas no es seguro-

Kiki- dijo Mu. El pelirrojo apareció frente a ellos- ve al recinto de las amazonas por Milekha, Selene y Lily-

Kiki asintió y desapareció.

Bueno, como acordamos- dijo Máscara Mortal- todos tomaremos los puestos indicados, excepto cuatro: Kanon, Shaka, Aioros y Afrodita, quienes permanecerán en sus respectivos templos para contener cualquier defecto en el plan, aunque dudo mucho que se produzca-

Exacto- dijo Shura- se arrepentirán de querer atacarnos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Kiki volvió con las chicas y las llevó a la casa de Aries, Milekha y Lily dejaron bien en claro que a ninguna de las dos les agradó la idea de quedarse en las Doce Casas mientras los caballeros y las otras amazonas peleaban.

Yo puedo pelear, Mu- reclamó Lily.

No, claro que no- dijo el caballero de Aries en el mismo tono que usaba con Kiki- tú no pelearás contra ellos...-

Pero Mu...- dijo Lily.

Pero nada, amor- dijo el caballero- no quiero que te lastimen...-

Lily no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarse convencer sin discutir un rato más, así que Mu le dio un suave beso en los labios, y eso terminó por convencerla.

Está bien- dijo Lily, cruzando los brazos derrotada- pero si veo que hay problemas iré a ayudarlos...-

Dudo mucho que tengamos algún problema, Lily- dijo Mu- el plan de Máscara Mortal es bastante bueno...-

Eso espero- dijo ella.

Milekha, por su parte, trató de convencer a Camus de que la entregara.

Camus, tenemos que hablar con mi padre- dijo Milekha- él entenderá y detendrá el ataque-

Es demasiado tarde para hablar con él, Milekha- dijo Camus- debiste hacerlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Si hablas con tu padre ahora, el rey Rustam aprovechará para atacar a tu padre por no cumplir con el compromiso...-

¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo ella.

Espera aquí con Selene y Lily- dijo Camus- tienes que esperar a que se calmen un poco las cosas... verás que todo saldrá bien-

Eso espero- dijo Milekha, quien tenía una mirada de terror. Camus la besó en la frente y salió hacia su puesto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noche llegó muy pronto, y con ella el ataque de los ejércitos ruso y ucraniano. El rey, el zar y los príncipes estaban al frente.

No se detengan hasta que Iván y Milekha estén a salvo- dijo el rey Rustam- y aniquilen a todos los caballeros y sus aprendices, y quemen todo lo que puedan. No dejen a nadie con vida-

Los soldados entraron al Santuario, el cual estaba totalmente en silencio. No había nadie a la vista. Igor miró alrededor.

Que extraño- dijo el consejero- este sitio está muy silencioso...-

Máscara Mortal, junto con el resto de los caballeros de oro, plata y bronce estaban escondidos, esperando el momento propicio para lanzarse al ataque.

¡Ahora!- exclamó el caballero de Cáncer. Los caballeros se lanzaron contra los intrusos, rodeándolos, mientras los gemelos Saga y Kanon abrían un par de portales a otra dimensión para deshacerse de los enemigos, mandándolos de vuelta a Rusia.

Igor miró eso, enfurecido. Si el plan de los caballeros funcionaba, su ejército perdería. Entonces decidió usar el último recurso.

¡Tregua!- gritó el consejero. La pelea se detuvo, y los soldados rusos y ucranianos se sd y se retiraron, separándose de los caballeros, hacia la entrada del Santuario.

¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó el rey Rustam entre dientes.

Tenemos un rehén, señor, y creo que es el momento de usarlo- dijo Igor. Con una bandera blanca, Igor se acercó a los caballeros.

Camus- gritó Igor al ver al caballero de Acuario- acércate, porque tenemos algo de que hablar...-

No tengo nada que hablar contigo- le respondió Camus.

Yo creo que sí- dijo el anciano- tengo algo en mi poder algo... mejor dicho, alguien que te interesa...-

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Camus- ¿y quién es esa persona?-

Ya lo verás- dijo Igor con una horrible sonrisa- Boris, ven acá-

Boris dio un paso delante de entre los soldados rusos. Llevaba consigo a una chica, y la sostenía fuertemente por los hombros. La joven tenía dieciocho años, más o menos, cabellos azul oscuro y ojos color aguamarina que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sus facciones eran finas y recordaban un poco las de Selene.

Helene...- murmuró Camus, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Tu hermana...- dijo Milo.

Veo que sí has reconocido a tu hermanita- dijo Igor sin dejar de sonreír- Boris me hizo el favor de... invitarla, porque imaginaba que llevabas bastante tiempo sin verla, ¿no es así? Y sería una lástima para todos que algo malo le pasara, ¿no?-

Te atreves a dañarla de algún modo y te juro que no quedará nada de ti cuando termine contigo...- dijo Camus entre dientes.

No hay necesidad de ello- dijo Igor, acentuando aún más su sonrisa- si cooperas y entregas a Milekha y a Iván, te la regresaré sin un solo rasguño...-

Camus frunció el entrecejo.

El príncipe Iván no se encuentra en el Santuario- dijo Camus.

Mientes...- dijo el rey Rustam.

No miento- dijo Camus.

No importa- dijo Igor- si no entregas a los dos príncipes mañana a esta misma hora cuando volvamos aquí, no respondo por la seguridad de tu hermana...-

Los caballeros vieron como los enemigos se alejaban de la batalla. Camus golpeó el suelo lleno de ira, y un viento helado recorrió todo el Santuario.

Desde la casa de Aries, Milekha había observado toda la escena. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a su padre, a su hermano Alexéi y a su primo Tima. Pero le dio un vuelco al ver que Igor tenía como rehén a la hermana de Camus. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió por completo el sueño de Selene: el hombre que la gitana había visto en su sueño no había sido Vladimir, sino Boris, el hombre que había estado tanto tiempo obsesionado con Helene.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al amanecer, Alexéi y Timofei charlaban en la entrada de la tienda del zarevich. Ambos estaban muy impresionados por lo que acababan de ver en el Santuario, y cómo los caballeros lo habían defendido.

Esto tiene que parar pronto- dijo Alexéi- quisiera decirle a mi padre lo que ocurrió en realidad, para que detenga esto de una vez-

No puedes hacer eso, Alex- dijo Timofei- recuerda es el secreto de tu hermana...-

Lo sé, Tima- dijo Alexéi- pero hay una chica en medio de todo esto, y ella no es responsable de nada... yo solo quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado...-

¿Esa chica es...?- comenzó Timofei.

Sí, la hermana del caballero Camus- dijo Alexéi.

Me parece injusto- dijo Timofei- vamos a verla...-

¿Para qué, Tima?- preguntó Alexéi.

Camus ayudó a tu hermana, sacándola de Moscú, Alexéi, aunque solo nosotros conozcamos ese secreto- dijo Timofei- nosotros tenemos que ayudar a su hermana... al menos para asegurarnos de que no la lastimen mientras esté aquí...-

De acuerdo- dijo Alexéi.

Con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, el zarevich y su amigo se introdujeron en la tienda de Boris cuando éste salió hacia la tienda de Igor. Vieron a Helene profundamente dormida sobre una manta en el suelo, y encadenada por un pie al poste principal de la tienda.

Chica... despierta- dijo Timofei, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Helene despertó sobresaltada y se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo.

No temas- le dijo Alexéi en un tono tranquilizador, para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba- no queremos hacerte daño-

Vinimos a asegurarnos de que Boris no te lastime...-añadió Timofei.

Gracias- dijo Helene, sorprendida que entre los rusos hubiera quien la tratara bien.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Alexéi.

No lo sé- dijo la joven francesa- yo estaba en mi casa, y de pronto alguien forzó la puerta, y llegó ese demonio de Boris... yo traté de escapar, pero no llegué muy lejos y me atrapó...-

¿Y en realidad Camus es tu hermano?- preguntó Timofei, y Helene asintió.

No te preocupes, nosotros no permitiremos que Boris te lastime- dijo Alexéi- si alguna vez nos necesitas, no dudes en avisarnos-

No es que no se los agradezca- dijo Helene- pero, ¿porqué hacen esto por mí?-

Porque sabemos que esto es injusto- dijo Alexéi- además, tu hermano ha protegido a mi hermana de muchos peligros-

Escucharon un ruido fuera de la tienda.

Demonios- dijo Tima- es él-

Volveremos luego- dijo Alexéi rápidamente, y ambos salieron de la tienda con cautela, sin que Boris los viera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Milo. Mu y Camus estaban en el templo de Aries, ambos muy serios y preocupados- no podemos entregarles a Milekha, pero tampoco podemos dejar a Helene con ellos...-

Entréguenme- les dijo Milekha- ya veré yo lo que hago...-

Esa no es una opción- dijo Milo.

Tengo que volver con ellos- dijo Milekha- a menos que ustedes puedan sacar a Helene de entre más de mil soldados, no veo otra opción-

De todas maneras, eso no los detendrá. Necesitamos también traer al príncipe Iván, y él está al sur de Rusia, como dijiste- dijo Mu.

Podemos ir a Rusia por él...- comenzó Milo.

No podemos estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo- dijo Camus- Milekha es la única que sabe donde encontrarlo, pero no podríamos ir y volver antes de que se termine el plazo que nos dieron...-

Tengo una idea- dijo Lily de pronto. Los caballeros y Milekha la miraron.

¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora, amor?- preguntó Mu.

Muy simple- dijo Lily- Camus y Milekha irán por el príncipe a Rusia...-

¿Y si llegamos demasiado tarde para el intercambio?- dijo Milekha- ¿qué pasará con Helene?-

A eso iba- dijo Lily- si llegan tarde, yo me haré pasar por ti, Mu por el príncipe Iván y Milo por Camus...-

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Lily.

No podemos hacer eso, Lily- dijo Milekha, cruzando los brazos- es muy arriesgado para ti, sobre todo si llegan a descubrirte...-

Milekha tiene razón, Lily- dijo Mu- es muy arriesgado para ti...-

Pero es la mejor opción que tenemos hasta ahora- admitió Milo pensativo- excepto por el riesgo que corre Lily si lo hace...-

¿Estás segura, amor?- dijo Mu, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella- ¿sabes el riesgo que corres?-

Lo sé - dijo la hechicera con resolución.

¿Pero cómo lo harás?- dijo Milekha- nuestros cabellos son casi del mismo tono, pero es imposible que no te reconozcan...-

Como respuesta, Lily sacó su vara de mango dorado y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Milekha vio con asombro como la hechicera frente a ella se convirtió en su clon.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Milekha al verla, abriendo los ojos grandemente.

Más vale que lo creas- dijo Lily, mientras que se daba otro golpecito para volver a ser ella misma.

Quieran o no- dijo Milo- es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora... yo estoy de acuerdo-

Entonces lo haremos así- dijo Camus- Milekha y yo partiremos en una hora, no tenemos tiempo que perder... iré a hablar con Saori, porque necesitaremos el jet-

Y mientras tanto- dijo Lily, volviéndose hacia la princesa rusa- tienes una hora para decirme todo lo que necesite saber sobre ti para que no me descubran...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de las explicaciones que Milekha le dio a Lily para ayudarla en su farsa, ella y Camus tomaron el jet de Saori rumbo al sur de Rusia para buscar al príncipe Iván. Los dos iban mortalmente callados.

¿Crees que tengamos problemas para encontrarlo?- preguntó Milekha, rompiendo el silencio de pronto.

Lo dudo- dijo Camus- me dijiste que él te dijo que se refugiaría en la ciudad de Smolensk, ¿no?-

Así es- dijo Milekha, recordando la plática que ella e Iván habían tenido, cuando acordaron escapar del palacio de Moscú.

Solo espero no perder mucho tiempo- dijo Camus- no me gustaría que Igor descubriera a Mu y a Lily. Su venganza puede ser terrible. Mu puede defenderse, pero Lily...-

Creo que estás más preocupado por tu hermana- dijo Milekha- está bien, yo también me sentiría mal si algo malo le sucediera a mi hermanito Alexéi...-

Camus suspiró. De verdad mataría a Igor y a Boris Balcov con sus propias manos si algo malo le sucedía a su hermana Helene...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. C11: La Búsqueda

**CAPITULO 11: LA BÚSQUEDA**

El jet arribó a la ciudad que Milekha les había indicado. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que el príncipe se encontrara en la ciudad, pero era la mejor pista que tenían. Además, aunque no lo demostraba, Camus parecía muy optimista al respecto.

Camus... pregunta- dijo Milekha de pronto, una vez que bajaron del jet en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Smolensk- ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Iván en esta ciudad? -

Buscando- dijo Camus, caminando escaleras arriba.

¿Podrías ser más específico?- dijo Milekha de mal humor- y además, la salida está por allá...-

Comenzaremos por las oficinas del aeropuerto- le explicó Camus- deben tener un registro de todos los pasajeros que arribaron a esta ciudad el día que el príncipe Iván escapó de Moscú...-

Oh, que gran idea- dijo Milekha sarcásticamente- supongo que solo tenemos que buscar 'príncipe Iván Shalikov de Ucrania', ¿no?-

Tal vez no- dijo Camus- pero sé como podemos adivinar quien es, aunque haya usado un nombre falso para registrarse-

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Milekha, sorprendida, corriendo junto al caballero para no quedarse atrás- ¿y cómo?-

Te lo explicaré cuando estemos ahí- dijo Camus- ahora deja de discutir y vamos...-

Milekha se detuvo por unos segundos y cruzó los brazos algo molesta. El caballero ya le había dado bastantes más órdenes de las que había recibido en toda su vida. Luego sacudió la cabeza y corrió para alcanzar a Camus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, las horas pasaban en el Santuario, y no había señal de que Camus o Milekha regresarían pronto.

Se hace tarde- dijo Mu, mirando el cielo y entrelazando los dedos, muy nervioso.

No te preocupes- dijo Lily- llegarán. Y si no lo logran a tiempo, ya tenemos un plan de evasión-

Esa es mi preocupación- dijo Mu, tomando la mano derecha de Lily entre las suyas- aún no me convence ese plan...-

No te preocupes, Mu- le dijo Milo- ya viste que Lily es muy buena para disfrazarse. Además, ella puede cuidarse sola si la llegan a descubrir...aunque dudo mucho que lo hagan, porque esos rusos no me parecen muy brillantes que digamos-

Te sentirías tan mal como yo si Selene tuviera que arriesgarse de la misma manera...- dijo Mu, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lo sé, Mu, pero...- dijo Milo.

Mu, no te preocupes por mí- intervino Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo- la que está en peligro en este momento es la hermana de Camus, al estar con ese malvado...-

Bueno- dijo Mu- solo esperemos que no te descubran, y todo estará bien. O mejor aún, que ellos dos vuelvan pronto-

Así se habla, amor- dijo Lily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Boris Balcov entró a su tienda. Había acampado junto a la tienda de su abuelo, muy cerca del mar. Entró a su tienda y vio a Helene. La hermana menor de Camus estaba de nuevo profundamente dormida sobre una gruesa manta en el suelo, propiamente encadenada. Sonrió. Ya llevaba tres años esperando una oportunidad como esta, de tener a la mujer que él había decidido que sería su esposa.

Boris, ¿qué hacías?- dijo Igor, entrando a la tienda. Boris hizo una mueca. Por orden de su abuelo, no podía tocar a Helene hasta el momento en el que Milekha estuviera casada con el príncipe Iván.

¿Qué sucede, abuelo?- preguntó el joven ruso.

Vine a verificar que siguieras mis órdenes- dijo el anciano.

No entiendo, abuelo- dijo testarudamente Boris, cruzando los brazos de mal humor- ¿acaso les entregaremos a la chica?-

¡Usa el cerebro, Boris! Por supuesto que no- dijo Igor- ese tonto de Camus necesita un buen escarmiento por haberme desafiado... ¿y que mejor que su hermana se quede contigo en contra de su voluntad?-

¿Entonces...?- comenzó Boris.

Entonces, solo usaremos a la chica para que se vea obligado a entregar a la princesa Milekha. Una vez que lo haga, podrás quedarte con Helene...-

Ese Camus no morderá el anzuelo- dijo Boris en un tono desconfiado- no es tan tonto como crees. Si tanto está en juego, estoy seguro de que exigirá que le entregues a su hermana primero-

Pero aún tenemos una ventaja- dijo Igor.

¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Boris, cruzando los brazos con impaciencia.

Fácil- dijo Igor- la condición para que les entreguemos a Helene es que ellos devuelvan a Milekha y a Iván. Y nosotros sabemos muy bien que no tenían al príncipe...-

Boris hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió.

Esta bien, abuelo- dijo Boris.

Perfecto- dijo Igor- levantemos el campamento, pues ya se acerca la hora...-

Igor salió, y Boris aprovechó para servirse un vaso de brandi. No se dio cuenta de que Helene realmente no estaba durmiendo, sino que entreabrió sus ojos por unos momentos, y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Y bien, genio?- dijo Milekha, una vez que llegaron a la oficina del aeropuerto-¿cómo lo buscamos?-

Busca la fecha en la que ustedes escaparon, y busca al hombre que haya pagado más dinero...- dijo Camus.

Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Milekha.

Claro que lo tiene- dijo Camus- un príncipe está acostumbrado a las comodidades, no va a viajar en clase turista, para empezar...-

Tal vez tengas razón- admitió Milekha, tras meditarlo un segundo. Tecleó algo en la computadora, y en la pantalla apareció una lista de nombres y direcciones.

¿Cuál es el primero de la lista?- dijo Camus.

Un tal... Fredrick Mendelev- dijo Milekha- viajó en primera clase, y gastó más de tres mil Euros en el avión, en platillos, brandi, caviar y...-

Es él- dijo Camus, poniéndose de pie- dame la dirección-

Es... número ciento quince, calle Vizcaya- dijo Milekha. Camus la anotó en la palma de su mano.

Perfecto, vamos pronto- dijo Camus, tomando la mano de Milekha y jalándola hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Espera...- dijo Milekha.

Salieron corriendo del aeropuerto. En la entrada, Camus compró un mapa de la ciudad, y Milekha se encargó de descifrarlo.

No está muy lejos de aquí- dijo Milekha, señalando un pequeño punto en el mapa- calle Vizcaya...ni siquiera necesitaremos un taxi que nos lleve... es por allá-

Caminaron al menos ocho cuadras en la dirección que Milekha indicó. Tras unos minutos, Camus señaló el letrero con el nombre de la calle. 'Vizcaya'.

Vaya- dijo Milekha- ¿qué número es?-

Ciento quince- dijo Camus, mirando la palma de su mano.

Es esta- dijo Milekha, llamando a la puerta.

Un hombre alto, extremadamente rubio y de grueso bigote y barba abrió.

¿Sí?- gruñó el hombre.

Disculpe...- dijo Milekha en voz baja, un tanto intimidada por el enorme tamaño del hombre delante de ella- busco a... Iván Shalikov...-

El hombre de la entrada frunció el entrecejo.

¿Y se puede saber quien lo busca?- dijo el hombre bruscamente.

Mi... Mi...- comenzó ella, un tanto nerviosa por la expresión del hombre en la puerta, y dando un par de pasos atrás hasta chocar con Camus.

¡Milekha!- exclamó Iván, asomándose detrás del hombre alto. Al principio sonrió, pero luego palideció- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí? No me digas que me traicionaste...-

Nada de eso- dijo Milekha- pero necesito tu ayuda. Escucha: Igor nos descubrió, pero le ha dicho a nuestros padres que los caballeros de Atena nos secuestraron, y están atacando el Santuario de Atena...-

¿Qué dices?- exclamó Iván, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Y eso no es todo- añadió Milekha- secuestró a la hermana de Camus, y si tú y yo no nos presentamos ahí hoy mismo a la media noche, la matarán o algo peor...-

Demonios- dijo Iván, tras meditar lo que había dicho Milekha, al parecer debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y su ansiada libertad que acababa de conseguir. Volvió su vista a su alto acompañante, quien sacudió la cabeza.

No lo hagas, Iván- dijo el hombre alto- ¿cómo sabes que no es una trampa?-

Camus escuchaba la conversación con los brazos cruzados, sin decir palabra, pensando que si el príncipe no quería volver con ellos, lo congelaría y lo llevaría al Santuario por la fuerza.

Claro que no lo es- dijo Milekha, malhumorada- y no tenemos tiempo que perder, que nos queda muy poco...-

Iván, yo te recomiendo que...- comenzó el hombre alto.

Gracias, Fredrick- lo interrumpió Iván- pero no creo que Milekha me tienda una trampa. Ni ella ni yo estamos de acuerdo con el matrimonio que nos impusieron. Pero no era mi intención involucrar a nadie más, como a tu hermana...- se volvió a Camus, y luego a Milekha- vamos-

Gracias, Iván- dijo Milekha con una sonrisa. No lo quería como marido, pero como amigo no estaba nada mal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se nos acabó el tiempo- dijo Shion en un tono preocupado, y se volvió a su discípulo- Mu, es la hora fijada por Igor. Sabes lo que...-

Lo sé- dijo Mu, en un tono no muy convincente.

Hagámoslo, Mu- dijo Lily- no creo que Camus y Milekha tarden mucho más, pero tenemos que ganar un poco de tiempo, por el bien de Helene-

Pero Lily...- comenzó Mu.

Nada de peros, amor- le dijo Lily- no me descubrirán. Además, tú estarás conmigo por si sucede algo malo...-

No va a suceder nada malo- aclaró Milo en voz alta, y luego se volvió a Lily- hagámoslo, Lily. Quiero ver qué se siente ser Camus-

Lily sonrió y asintió. Mu la miró con ojos llenos de preocupación, pero asintió también. La joven agitó su vara dorada y, en segundos, los tres se convirtieron en las copias exactas de Camus, Iván y Milekha.

Reacuérdenlo bien- dijo Lily- si se mencionan nuestros nombres, el hechizo se romperá, ¿de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo- dijeron Milo y Mu al mismo tiempo.

Tengan mucho cuidado- les dijo Selene.

En especial tú - dijo Shion, dirigiéndose a Lily- y recuerda lo que te dijo Milekha... desconfía de ese Igor-

Tendré cuidado, maestro Shion- dijo Lily.

Un par de detonaciones a lo lejos les indicaron que la comitiva de los rusos y los ucranianos estaba ya en la entrada del Santuario.

Bueno- dijo Milo, tomando un hondo suspiro- aquí vamos...-

Buena suerte, chicos- dijo Selene en voz baja.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Dónde demonios están esos caballeros?- rugió el rey Rustam- ¿dónde demonios tienen a mi hijo?-

El zar Aleksandro caminaba en silencio junto a él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ya llegarán- dijo Igor- y más les vale- añadió observando a Helene, quien los seguía cabizbaja, fuertemente detenida por Boris.

Aquí estamos- dijo Milo con una voz profunda, imitando la de Camus. El caballero de Escorpión salió junto con Mu y Lily, Shion, Selene y algunos de los caballeros dorados. Igor sonrió arrogantemente al verlos.

Bien, Camus- dijo Igor, sonriendo- se ve que sabes lo que te conviene. Ahora, entrega a los príncipes...-

No tan rápido-dijo Milo- ¿dónde está la... mi hermana?-

Todo a su tiempo, Camus- dijo Igor- primero entrégalos y luego te será devuelta...-

Milo frunció el entrecejo. Ya se olía la trampa.

Si no entregas a Helene no hay trato, Igor- dijo Milo en el tono más frío que encontró.

No estás en posición de poner tus condiciones, Camus- dijo Igor, señalando a Boris, quien tenía a Helene.

¡Es una trampa, Camus!- gritó Helene, haciendo un esfuerzo para soltarse del enorme ruso- yo los escuché...es una trampa, porque no me van a devolver, me van a...-

Silencio, mujer- gritó Boris enfadado.

Mientras sucedía esto, Lily había pasado sus ojos por el rey Rustam, el príncipe Dimitri, el zarevich Alexéi y Tima, y por último el zar Aleksandro. Milekha tenía razón. Su parecido físico con su padre era extraordinario.

Padre, por favor- dijo Lily, en un tono que podía pasar por el de Milekha, pero con voz algo temblorosa- que Igor les entregue a la chica, para que podamos volver-

El zar miró a Lily a los ojos, y asintió.

Mi hija tiene razón- dijo el zar Aleksandro- Igor, es absurdo continuar alargando esta negociación. Entrega a la chica... si hay traición, será de parte de ellos-

Alexéi y Timofei respiraron aliviados. Igor frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió. Tenía un plan. Hizo una señal a Boris, quien dio unos pasos adelante y empujó a Helene, haciéndola caer a los brazos de Milo. El caballero de Escorpión la detuvo para evitar que cayera, y sintió como su respiración se tranquilizaba.

No temas, Helene- le dijo Milo en voz baja- ya estás a salvo-

Ahora lo prometido- gruñó el rey Rustam- devuelve a nuestros hijos...-

Milo asintió. Mu y Lily caminaron hacia ellos. El caballero de Aries vio como el zar Aleksandro abrazaba a Lily, obviamente creyendo que fuera Milekha. Lily sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Jamás la habían abrazado de esa manera, y pensó en lo afortunada que era Milekha en tener un padre así.

Ni Mu ni Lily se percataron de la extraña mirada de Igor.

Bien, creo que esto concluye el asunto- dijo el zar sin soltar a Lily.

Claro que no- dijo el rey Rustam- esos caballeros me deben una satisfacción por lo que hicieron...-

Creo que el zar tiene razón- dijo Igor, lanzándole una mirada significativa al rey Rustam- será mejor que nos retiremos...-

Tienes razón- dijo el rey, después de captar la mirada del anciano- vámonos-

La comitiva se alejó. Mu no apartaba la vista de Lily, y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes cuando Igor se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo.

No creas que no sé que te escapaste, Milekha- siseó entre dientes el anciano- pero date cuenta de una cosa... no descansaré hasta verte casada con el príncipe Iván-

Dicho eso, la soltó. Lily lo miró, muy molesta. Ahora entendía porque Milekha odiaba tanto a Igor. No pudo pensar más en ello, porque el avión del zar ya la estaba esperando.

Los caballeros miraron como despegaba el avión.

Espero que haya funcionado- murmuró Aioria.

Lo lograste, Milo- dijo Selene- los engañaste...-

¿De qué habla, Camus?- preguntó Helene.

No soy Camus- le dijo Milo, convirtiéndose en él mismo, ya que Selene había pronunciado su nombre y el hechizo se rompía- soy Milo. Soy un amigo de tu hermano...-

¿Dónde está él?- preguntó ella, reconociendo el nombre de Milo como el del mejor amigo de Camus.

Milo le contó lo que Camus había ido a hacer en Rusia.

No debe tardar en llegar- dijo Milo- hicimos esto para ganar un poco de tiempo, y para ponerte a salvo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Milekha en tono preocupado.

No te preocupes- dijo Camus- ya conoces lo que Lily tenía preparado si no llegábamos a tiempo...-

¿De qué hablan?- quiso saber Iván. Milekha le contó el plan que Lily había preparado- pues espero que haya sido un muy buen disfraz, pues mi padre no es tan fácil de engañar-

Lily es una hechicera- dijo Camus en un noto frío- puede hacer un encantamiento tan bueno que te engañaría a ti mismo...-

Milekha miró a Camus un tanto sorprendida. Casi no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, y sus últimas palabras fueron más duras que de costumbre.

¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese Santuario?- preguntó Fredrick, un tanto fastidiado.

Un par de horas más- respondió Camus.

Bueno, una vez que lleguemos a ese lugar, ¿qué planean hacer?- preguntó Iván- porque dudo mucho que el caballero y la hechicera se queden como nosotros para siempre...-

Oh, no- dijo Milekha- pero aún no he pensado en ello...-

Iván hizo una mueca, y Fredrick puso los ojos en blanco.

Creo que sé la mejor manera para detener esta locura- dijo Milekha tras pensarlo unos momentos- tomar nuestros lugares de nuevo sin que nuestros padres se den cuenta, y luego yo iré a decirle la verdad a mi padre: que no deseo casarme...-

Puedes hacer eso- dijo Iván en un tono triste- pero si tu padre rompe el compromiso, estoy seguro de que mi país hará la guerra con el tuyo...-

Tú habla con tu padre también- dijo Milekha- estoy seguro que ambos entenderán...-

Camus hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Tal vez el zar escucharía a su Milekha, pero dudaba mucho que el rey Rustam hiciera otro tanto con su hijo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Sé que aún no es lunes, pero decidí adelantar el capi por razones técnicas (examen T-T). Sobre lo de teletransportarse o los portales a otra dimensión, creo que Camus no se le ocurrió, porque a mí la verdad tampoco se me ocurrió jeje... y bueno, ¡paciencia! Por favor no destruyan escritorios y sus propias manos. Espero que les esté gustando, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	12. C12: ¿Dónde están los Príncipes?

**CAPITULO 12: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS PRÍNCIPES?**

Ya faltaba poco para que Camus y los otros arribaran al Santuario. Todos en el jet, excepto Camus y obviamente el piloto, estaban profundamente dormidos. Fredrick, el amigo del príncipe Iván, se había ido a dormir al compartimento trasero, pues decía que la conversación de Milekha y Camus lo estaba volviendo loco. Iván se había dormido también, más por aburrimiento que por cansancio. Y Milekha, pese a su preocupación, también se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Camus comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si el plan de Lily había fallado? ¿Si Helene estaba en peligro, y todo por no haber escuchado a Milekha cuando hizo su predicción? Y sobre todo, ¿el zar escucharía que su hija no deseaba casarse?

¿Por qué esa cara, Camus?- preguntó Milekha. Ya no dormía, sino miraba fijamente al caballero.

No sé de que hablas- afirmó Camus.

Estás preocupado- dijo Milekha. Camus sacudió la cabeza- no digas que no, si no estás preocupado entonces yo soy la reina de Inglaterra...-

"Tal vez llegará a ser la de Ucrania", pensó Camus. No lo dijo porque sabía que Milekha se enfadaría si lo hacía.

No es nada- dijo Camus- es solo una tonta preocupación momentánea. Eso es todo-

No te preocupes- dijo Milekha- todo va a estar bien...- y junto a esto, se acercó al caballero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo enrojecer ligeramente.

Milekha volvió a su asiento y a dormir. Camus se encogió de hombros, y fijó su vista en la ventanilla. El rojo color de sus mejillas tardó un poco en desaparecer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me temo que llegan tarde- dijo Shion en un tono entristecido, al ver llegar al Santuario a Camus, Milekha, Iván y Fredrick.

Lo sé- dijo Camus en un tono frío.

Por otro lado, al parecer el plan de Lily funcionó- añadió Shion- y tu hermana está ya a salvo-

¡Camus!- exclamó Helene al verlo, y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello.

Me alegra que estés bien, Helene- le dijo Camus en voz baja, aliviado en su corazón de verla sana y salva- ¿te hizo algo ese desgraciado?-

No, nada, y gracias a tus amigos- sonrió ella- te extrañé tanto...-

¿Qué planean hacer ahora, Camus?- preguntó Milo- con respecto a...-

Cambiar lugares con Lily y Mu- interrumpió el caballero de Acuario- antes de que descubran quienes son en realidad-

Me parece perfecto- dijo Milo, señalando a Shion- nunca vi al Maestro tan preocupado...y no precisamente por Mu... esa Lily es como si fuera su nieta-

Descansaremos lo que queda de este día- dijo Camus- y mañana a primera hora iremos a Moscú a hacer el cambio...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily, por su parte, había sido acompañada hasta la habitación de Milekha en el palacio de Moscú. Ahí permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Se preguntaba donde estaría Mu en ese momento, y si Camus y Milekha habían logrado encontrar al príncipe Iván.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pasen- dijo Lily. Dos mujeres entraron, y la joven las reconoció como las dos hermanas de Milekha. En efecto, eran Danushka y Anna.

¡Milekha!- exclamó Anna- ¿qué sucedió? ¿te atraparon?-

Yo...no...- comenzó ella. Recordaba que Milekha le había dicho que podía confiar en ellas, pero no había pensado en una explicación que darles.

Espera- dijo Danushka. La miró a los ojos fijamente, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos de pronto. Lily sintió una extraña sacudida en su cabeza- tú no eres Milekha-

¿Qué has dicho, Danushka?- preguntó la primera chica.

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Danushka no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Después de un minuto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, parpadeó y le sonrió.

Así que eso hicieron- dijo Danushka- tomaste el lugar de mi hermana para ganar tiempo y salvar a la hermana del caballero Camus...-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Lily, sorprendida, aunque con el presentimiento de que Danushka había penetrado en su mente.

Tranquila- dijo la otra chica- mi hermana puede leer las mentes de las personas...-

Pero no te preocupes, porque estamos de tu lado- dijo Danushka- bueno, del lado de Milekha. ¿Verdad, Anna?-

Así es- dijo Anna- nosotras podemos ayudarte. Y también puedes confiar en Alexéi, nuestro hermano menor. Lo reconocerás inmediatamente, porque él y Mile se parecen bastante. Pero cuídate de Irina, nuestra hermana mayor-

Hace mucho que ella está del lado de Igor- añadió Danushka- desde que se casó con su nieto Vladimir... el bobo de Vova-

Lily sonrió.

Gracias, chicas- dijo Lily- espero que ellos no tarden en llegar, porque no puedo seguir toda la vida con esta farsa-

Nosotras también- dijo Anna- pero por lo pronto, será mejor que descanses. Llámanos si necesitas alguna cosa... estaremos alertas-

Las dos princesas salieron y la dejaron sola. Lily se dejó caer sobre la cama y apagó la luz. Una sombra oscura entró a su habitación, pero la chica ya estaba profundamente dormida y no se percató de ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

_Milekha caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de Moscú, mirando a su alrededor. Vio a alguien apoyado en una pared. Era Iván. Tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos. Cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a él, se desvaneció como niebla. _

_-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó._

_Milekha siguió caminando, y encontró a su hermano Alexéi de igual manera. _

_-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Milekha al verlo desaparecer de la misma manera que Iván._

_La joven rusa siguió corriendo por los pasillos, y vio a su mejor amiga Vika, a sus amigos Zoia y Timofei, a sus hermanas y a sus cuñados; todos desapareciendo de la misma manera. Al final del último pasillo, Igor y Boris le sonreían de manera diabólica._

_-¿Qué han hecho?- dijo Milekha._

_-No hemos sido nosotros- dijo Igor- fue por culpa de Camus-_

_-¡No es verdad!- exclamó Milekha- ¡fueron ustedes dos!-_

_-¿Y sabes quién es el siguiente?- dijo Igor- tu padre...-_

_-¡No!-_

_Milekha levantó la vista y vio a Camus con una mirada triste._

_-Yo te metí en este problema- dijo Camus, con una voz que no era de él- aunque traté de detenerte, pero estabas muy decidida... y tú y tu familia murieron por mi culpa-_

x-x-x

Milekha despertó sobresaltada, gracias a los maullidos desesperados de Angora al ver que su dueña tenía una pesadilla. Milekha dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba, de nuevo, en la casa de Acuario.

¡Qué sueño más extraño había tenido! ¿Qué significado tendría? Claro, ella tenía el poder de descifrar los sueños de otros, pero no los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza. Luego lo averiguaría.

Se levantó y se asomó a la habitación de Camus. En ella, Helene dormía profundamente sobre la cama del caballero. Camus, por su parte, también dormía, pero sobre el sofá frente a la cama. Milekha sonrió con un poco de envidia y volvió a su habitación a darse una ducha y a vestirse.

Una vez que estuvo lista, pensó que sería divertido despertar a Camus, sobre todo para pedirle algo de desayunar. Pero algo llamó la atención en su habitación. Una nota. Milekha la tomó y la leyó.

"_Querida Milekha_

_Tengo algo muy urgente que hablar contigo. No lo puedo hacer en el Templo de Acuario, porque compromete a los caballeros dorados. Ven a verme lo más pronto posible a la entrada del Santuario. No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo._

_Te lo agradezco mucho._

_Iván"_

Milekha releyó la nota, confundida. ¿De qué querría hablar Iván? Tal vez los caballeros tramaban algo, y el príncipe los descubrió. Milekha sacudió la cabeza ante la idea tan absurda. ¡Si los caballeros la estaban protegiendo! Tal vez a Iván se le había ocurrido alguna mejor idea para solucionar todo ese embrollo.

Deseando que fuera así, Milekha dejó la nota sobre su cama, y salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado. Una vez ahí, miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista.

¿Iván?- dijo ella- Ivan, ¿estás ahí?-

Nadie respondió, y Milekha se molestó. No estaba para esos juegos. Escuchó el ruido de una rama entre los árboles en la entrada del bosque.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Iván- dijo Milekha, introduciéndose al sitio de donde había escuchado el ruido- sal de ahí y dime que es lo que quieres...-

Solo se escuchó una fría risa como respuesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horas más tarde, Mu despertó en una habitación del palacio de Moscú. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese sitio. El caballero se levantó a toda prisa, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Se miró al espejo, y sonrió. El parecido entre él y el príncipe Iván era extraordinario. Lily era una excelente hechicera.

Durante la noche anterior, el caballero estuvo varias veces tentado a ir a verla, pero no lo hizo, para no arriesgar el secreto de ambos. Ahora sí podía hacerlo. Sonrió. Tal vez sería bueno continuar con la farsa. Después de todo, a él no le molestaba para nada casarse con ella. Pero sacudió la cabeza. No de esa manera.

Aún estaba pensando en ello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pasen- dijo Mu. Un sirviente entró y se inclinó.

Su alteza- dijo el sirviente- su majestad, el rey Rustam, quiere verlo de inmediato en la sala...-

Voy enseguida- dijo Mu, y siguió al sirviente hasta el lugar indicado. El rey Rustam lo esperaba sentado en uno de los enormes sillones.

Buenas tardes, hijo- dijo el rey con una sonrisa muy peculiar. Mu frunció el entrecejo. Había algo extraño, tanto en el tono de voz del rey como en su sonrisa. Algo que no le gustaba para nada- toma asiento, por favor-

Prefiero permanecer de pie, gracias- dijo Mu, recordando que Milekha le había indicado que Iván nunca se sentaba junto a su padre. El rey sonrió e hizo una seña a uno de sus sirvientes, quien cerró la puerta, junto a la cual había cuatro guardias del palacio.

Hablaré claro, y al grano, ya que no quieres escucharlo sentado- dijo el rey, torciendo su rostro en una horrible sonrisa- sé que tú no eres mi hijo Iván-

Mu sintió un escalofrío, pero lo disimuló bien.

No sé de que hablas- dijo Mu con una mirada serena- y me ofende que me desconozcas-

Eres un buen actor, y admito que el parecido entre ambos es extraordinario, pero no te esfuerces en seguir fingiendo, yo lo sé todo- añadió el rey Rustam- sé que los caballeros trataron de engañarme, pero no lo lograron esta vez... tengo un buen consejero y muchísimos espías, y sé que en estos momentos, el príncipe Iván no está en el palacio de Moscú, sino en el Santuario de Atena... aunque no por mucho tiempo-

Mu siguió con su mirada serena y desafiante. El rey Rustam hizo sonar los dedos, y aparecieron Igor, Boris, Vladimir y su esposa Irina, llevando entre ellos a Lily, aún bajo la apariencia de Milekha.

También sabemos que la chica que nos entregaron en el Santuario de Atena no es la verdadera princesa Milekha, aunque se parezca mucho a ella- continuó el rey- puedes engañar nuestros ojos, pero no el resto de nuestros sentidos...-

Milekha jamás demuestra que me tiene miedo- dijo Igor con una sonrisa maléfica, tomando a Lily por la barbilla- y esta chica lo grita con su mirada...-

No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Mu entre dientes.

¿Eso es una confesión?- dijo el rey, con una sonrisa, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y apuntando con ella a la chica- sí, lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos es lo que parece ser...-

Lily...- dijo Mu en voz baja. Al escuchar su nombre, Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a su apariencia normal. El hechizo se había roto.

¡No!- exclamó ella. Forcejeó para librarse de los hombres que la sujetaban, en vano.

Déjenla- dijo Mu.

¡Mu! Vuelve al Santuario- gritó Lily. Mu volvió también a su verdadera apariencia tan pronto como la joven pronunció su nombre.

¡Mátenlo!- gritó el rey Rustam. Los guardias abrieron fuego contra el caballero, y Mu detuvo las balas con sus manos. Irina sonrió y encendió su cosmo, bloqueando los movimientos del caballero de Aries. Los guardias sonrieron, y el rey apuntó al corazón del caballero.

Maldición- murmuró Mu para sí mismo. No podía moverse ni teletransportarse, atrapado totalmente por el cosmo de la princesa rusa. Al ver esto, Lily se soltó de Vladimir, metió su mano al bolsillo de su vestido y sacó su vara. Apuntó a Irina y murmuró unas palabras. Un fuerte destello de luz apareció frente a la joven rusa, lo que rompió su concentración, y Mu se vio libre.

¡Desaparece!- gritó Lily.

Pero tú...- dijo Mu.

¡Vete ya!- volvió a gritar ella.

¿Qué esperan para abrir fuego?- gritó el rey Rustam a su vez, accionando el gatillo de su pistola.

Los soldados dispararon, y Mu sintió el agudo dolor de una bala en el muslo y flanco izquierdo antes de desaparecer. Lily sonrió al ver que el caballero había logrado escapar, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver su situación presente.

Haces mal en sonreír, niña, porque estas en graves problemas...- dijo el rey de mal humor, y se volvió a Boris y Vladimir- llévenla abajo, tengo planes para ella. Y ni una sola palabra de esto al zar, no quiero que se entere de lo que hicimos...mañana es el cumpleaños de la princesa Milekha, y la boda se va a celebrar, lo quieran o no...-

¿Y cómo esperas que no se entere, si Milekha no está aquí?- dijo Lily. El rey respondió con una sonrisa.

Ese no es ningún problema- dijo el rey Rustam, señalando hacia la puerta. Lily no podía creer lo que veía.

¡Milekha!-

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de esa habitación, dos chicas estaban escuchando todo.

¿Escuchaste eso, Danushka?- dijo Anna.

Todo- le respondió su hermana- vamos, tenemos que avisarle a Alexéi y los otros-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Camus despertó muy tarde ese día. Vio que Helene aún dormía, y sonrió. Vio el reloj: ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Milekha. Vacío. Camus se encogió de hombros, tomó un baño y se vistió. Tendría que salir a buscarla, pues entre más pronto hicieran el cambio mejor para todos.

Antes de irse, echó un nuevo vistazo a la habitación de la princesa rusa. La pequeña Angora ronroneaba plácidamente, caminando sobre las almohadas. Sobre la cama, Camus encontró una nota dirigida a Milekha y firmada por Iván.

¿En la entrada del Santuario?- murmuró Camus para sí mismo- esto no me gusta nada...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por su parte, Iván caminaba por el Santuario, mirando a su alrededor, maravillado por su hermosa estructura.

Alto ahí, extranjero- dijo una voz femenina en tono autoritario- no puedes seguir adelante-

Iván alzó los ojos, y se encontró con la fría máscara de plata de una de las amazonas de Atena. Una amazona de cabellos color verde.

Lo siento- dijo Iván- pero ¿porqué no?-

Porque más delante es el Recinto de las Amazonas, y ese sitio está prohibido para los varones...- dijo Shaina.

Ya veo- dijo Iván, dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino- gracias por la advertencia-

¡Iván!- gritó una voz masculina. Era su amigo Fredrick.

¿Qué sucede, Fredrick?- preguntó el príncipe. Iván miró a su amigo. Tenía un morete en la mejilla izquierda, y otros dos en su brazo derecho- ¿qué te sucedió?-

Me caí por las escaleras- dijo Fredrick, enrojeciendo un poco, pero de ira, no de vergüenza- en este estúpido lugar...-

En fin- dijo Iván- ¿porqué me buscabas?-

Fredrick no alcanzó a responder, porque en menos de un segundo llegó Camus. El caballero de Acuario le lanzó una mirada gélida y tomó al príncipe por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

¿Dónde está ella?- dijo el caballero fríamente.

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó un sorprendido Iván.

No me engañas- dijo Camus- encontré una nota tuya en la habitación de Milekha... ¿dónde está ella?-

No sé de que me estás hablando- dijo Iván, genuinamente confundido.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Fredrick.

Camus, basta- dijo Milo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- se ve que no tiene idea de que estás hablando-

Estoy hablando de esto- dijo Camus, soltando a Iván y mostrándole la nota que había encontrado en la habitación de Milekha.

¡Yo no hice esta nota!- reclamó Iván, molesto- ni siquiera es mi letra...-

¿Ah, no?- dijo Camus- ¿y qué hacías aquí?-

Ver el Santuario- dijo Iván- ¿qué tiene eso de malo?-

Camus no parecía dispuesto a creerle, pero entre Aioria y Milo lo convencieron primeramente de soltar al príncipe, pues ya le estaba cortando la respiración, y luego de volver a las Doce Casas para organizar una búsqueda, y dejaron solos a Iván y Fredrick.

Que extraño es todo esto- dijo Iván, algo preocupado- dicen que Milekha desapareció...-

Fredrick miró alrededor, y luego a su acompañante.

Fueron esos caballeros- dijo Fredrick, haciendo un gesto de fastidio- sigo diciendo que no debimos venir aquí... no me fío de ellos-

Yo sí- dijo Iván con convicción- y no creo que ellos estén detrás de todo esto... creo que deberíamos ir a ayudarles a encontrarla-

Fredrick sonrió.

Eso no es necesario, porque sé que ella está a salvo- dijo Fredrick- y creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas con tu padre-

¿Bromeas?- dijo Iván, mirando incrédulamente a su amigo- claro que no. Tengo que encontrar primero a Milekha, ella también tiene que...-

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Fredrick lo golpeó en la cabeza por detrás y lo dejó inconsciente.

Eres un tonto, Iván- dijo Fredrick, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera observando y marcando un número en su teléfono celular- tienes un buen corazón, pero nunca supiste elegir bien a tus amigos. Pronto entenderás que esto lo hago por tu propio bien-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Media hora después, los caballeros dorados se reunieron de nuevo en el Recinto Principal.

No hay ninguna seña de ella- reportó Saga- en ninguna parte del Santuario-

Y eso no es todo- añadió Afrodita- tampoco aparecen Iván ni su amigo...-

Lo sabía- murmuró Camus- fueron ellos-

No, Camus- dijo Shaina, entrando precipitadamente al Recinto principal- el príncipe Iván no fue...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Camus.

¡Shaina!- exclamó Aldebarán- ¿alcanzaste a ver algo?-

Todo- dijo Shaina, respirando agitadamente- yo estaba en la entrada del recinto cuando ocurrió todo...el príncipe también fue secuestrado-

¿Y quién fue el secuestrador?- preguntó Milo.

Su amigo- dijo Shaina.

¿Qué dices?- exclamaron todos los caballeros dorados al mismo tiempo. Pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí. En ese momento, Mu apareció en medio de todos ellos.

Nos descubrieron...- dijo Mu débilmente, respirando agitadamente y apretando la herida sangrante que tenía en el abdomen con las dos manos- ellos... tienen a Lily...- y se desmayó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Abby reportándose. Aquí tienen otro capi... y ya solo faltan tres... espero que les esté gustando, que no destruyan nada por culpa de este fic (de lo cual yo no me hago responsable)... aún no se me ocurre nada para el fic de Shaka, tengo dos ideas, pero se me hacen un poco absurdas... pero bueno, el fic que sigue de este (de Shura y Aioros) ya está listo, tan pronto como acabe este lo publicaré...

Espero que todos estén bien, y que les haya gustado este capi. Los reviews se agradecen mucho.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	13. C13: Misión Rescate

**CAPITULO 13: MISION RESCATE**

Aldebarán y Saga se encargaron de llevar a Mu al hospital lo más pronto posible. Una vez ahí, Clara buscó a su amigo José, el cirujano, para que se encargara de las heridas del caballero de Aries. José entró a operarlo de inmediato, con ayuda de Clara y de Natalia, su novia.

Una vez que Mu salió del quirófano y recuperó la conciencia, los dos caballeros entraron a verlo. No pudieron detener a Kiki, pues también él quería ver a su maestro.

¿Cómo te sientes, Mu?- preguntó Aldebarán.

¿Pues como crees que se va a sentir, Aldebarán?- preguntó Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego volvió la vista al caballero de Aries -Mu, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en Moscú?-

Ellos ya lo sabían, Saga- dijo Mu entre dientes- ellos ya sabían que Lily y yo éramos impostores...-

¿Y Lily dónde está?- preguntó Aldebarán en tono preocupado- no me digas que la dejaste ahí...-

No pude traerla de vuelta...me dispararon, y un par de balas me dieron... no tenía la suficiente fuerza- dijo Mu, aún apretando sus dientes de dolor, y tratando de levantarse- debo ir por ella...-

Saga y Aldebarán se miraron entre sí.

Tú quédate aquí- dijo Saga, mientras Aldebarán evitaba que Mu se levantara- nosotros tenemos que ir a detenerlos, porque parece que también tienen a los dos príncipes...-

Pero no puedo quedarme aquí y...- comenzó Mu.

Claro que puedes- dijo Saga, y volvió su vista a Clara, quien asintió- Clara te pondrá algo para el dolor, pero te hará dormir...-

Entonces, que no me ponga nada, porque yo...- dijo el caballero de Aries.

No, Mu- lo interrumpió Aldebarán- no serás de ninguna ayuda a nadie si vas a pelear medio muerto. Muy al contrario. Saga tiene razón. Quédate aquí hasta que sanes...-

No me voy a quedar aquí esperando mientras Lily está en peligro en Moscú...- dijo Mu, testarudamente. Clara no esperó más tiempo y vertió el líquido de la jeringa que llevaba en la vena de la muñeca del caballero de Aries, quien quedó sumido en un sueño profundo inducido por la anestesia.

Lo siento mucho, Mu- dijo Clara en voz baja.

Iremos por Lily a Moscú y la traeremos a salvo, de eso no hay duda- dijo Saga, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su novia- Shion nos citó ahora mismo en el templo de Atena para planearlo todo...-

Cuídalo bien, Clara- dijo Aldebarán- y no lo dejes que vaya tras nosotros-

Así lo haré- dijo Clara- ustedes vayan tranquilos... y tengan cuidado- añadió, mirando aprensivamente a Saga.

Lo tendremos- dijo Saga. Los dos caballeros salieron del hospital. Kiki se quedó, sentado en el sillón de la habitación de Mu, con instrucciones de avisar a la enfermera si Mu despertaba. Clara salió a hablar con José, y dejó que Zalika le hiciera compañía al pelirrojo.

No te preocupes, Kiki- dijo Zalika, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su compañero de juegos- ellos van a hacer que tu maestro se cure...-

Gracias, Zalika- sonrió Kiki.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Moscú, Lily y Milekha estaban encerradas en la habitación de la segunda. El rey Rustam se había quedado con la vara de Lily, y ésta no podía hacer nada para sacarlas de ahí.

Veo que estamos atrapadas- dijo Lily, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente- espero que Mu esté bien...-

¡Ese maldito Fredrick!- exclamó Milekha, apretando los puños muy enfadada- ya sabía yo que algo se traía. No alcancé a darle su merecido por completo, pero le di tres buenos golpes que nunca olvidará...-

¿Lo golpeaste?- dijo Lily, sorprendida.

Claro que sí- dijo Milekha con cierto orgullo- soy cinta marrón de Taekwondo... y no iba a dejar las cosas así nada más...-

Menos mal- dijo Lily, mirando a su alrededor- pero dudo mucho que eso nos sirva ahora... hay que pensar como salir de aquí...-

Si tan solo hubiera hablado con mi padre cuando tuve la oportunidad, le hubiera dicho la verdad y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- dijo Milekha- debí haber escuchado a Camus cuando dijo que no huyera... y ahora estoy totalmente atrapada y derrotada...-

Pues yo no me pienso rendirme ahora- dijo Lily- ya verás que Mu, Camus y los otros vendrán a tiempo para detenerlos...-

¿A tiempo?- dijo Milekha, mirando el reloj en la pared. Ya habían pasado las nueve de la noche- en unas horas todo acabará: Igor se saldrá con la suya...-

¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?- dijo Lily en un tono incrédulo.

¿Y qué esperabas?- dijo Milekha- en este momento lo más probable es que en el Santuario apenas se estén percatando de mi ausencia...-

Pero aún no tienen al príncipe Iván- dijo Lily.

Te equivocas- dijo Milekha- ese traidor de Fredrick hizo otro tanto con él... el jet en el que viene no debe tardar en llegar a Moscú... escuché a Igor mientras hablaba con él por teléfono-

Lily puso cara de angustia.

No importa- dijo Lily- estoy segura de que ellos harán algo para detener esto...-

Milekha miró a su acompañante con algo de incredulidad, aunque en el fondo deseaba que Lily tuviera razón. Miró la lluvia cayendo por su ventana, y dejó escapar un hondo. Esa noche, al parecer, sería la más larga de su vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tenemos que prepararnos- dijo Shion, una vez que Saga y Aldebarán le dijeron lo que habían escuchado de Mu- porque iremos ahora mismo a Moscú-

¿Qué?- exclamó Máscara Mortal- ¿y porqué?-

Camus le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Porque no podemos permitir que algo malo le suceda a Lily- dijo Shion con tranquilidad- además, tampoco podemos dejar que obliguen a esos dos príncipes a casarse en contra de su voluntad...-

Pero que...- comenzó Máscara Mortal, pero Camus lo interrumpió en su usual tono frío.

Si no quieres ir, nadie te está obligando, Máscara- le dijo Camus entre dientes, en el tono más frío que ninguno de los presentes había escuchado- a menos de que sea porque tienes miedo...-

¡Miedo yo!- exclamó Máscara Mortal, furioso.

Entonces cállate- dijo Camus.

Ya basta de peleas- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos- tenemos que calmarnos y planear algo, y rápido, si no, no llegaremos a tiempo para detenerlos...-

Ya tengo todo planeado. La mitad de ustedes irá conmigo al palacio de Moscú- dijo Shion, cruzando los brazos con autoridad- sacaremos de ahí a Lily y hablaremos con el zar para que esa boda no se realice... el resto se quedará a proteger el Santuario-

Hecho- dijeron todos los caballeros dorados.

Cuando todos fueron a prepararse, Milo siguió a Camus.

¿Listo?- preguntó el caballero de Escorpión, y Camus asintió- dudo mucho que estés en esto por Lily, ¿verdad?¿tienes alguna otra razón?-

No sé de que me hablas- dijo Camus, quien seguía caminando hacia su templo sin siquiera mirar a su compañero, con la mirada fija hacia delante.

De que una princesa está derritiendo cierto corazón de hielo...- dijo Milo.

¿Y quién te ha dado esa idea tan absurda?- preguntó Camus fríamente, sin dejar de caminar.

Las miradas asesinas que le dirigías a Máscara Mortal- dijo Milo- entre otras muchas cosas...-

Ya no digas tonterías, Milo, que no estoy de humor para eso- dijo Camus- yo le prometí a su padre mantenerla a salvo, y a salvo la mantendré. Esto no es más que mi deber...-

Si tu lo dices- dijo Milo, dejando solo al caballero de Acuario.

"Es mi deber y nada más", pensó Camus, más para convencerse a sí mismo que otra cosa "nada de sentimientos, solo mi deber".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Moscú, Danushka y Anna no habían perdido el tiempo, y se habían reunido con su hermano menor y sus amigos en la habitación del zarevich para contarles lo que habían escuchado.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Zoia, muy sorprendida de escuchar lo que les contó Anna, y apretaba el brazo de Timofei.

Lo que escucharon- dijo Anna- ese traidor de Igor y el rey Rustam tienen a Milekha encerrada a espaldas de mi padre, y sé que ella no desea casarse con el príncipe Iván, ni él con ella...-

¡No podemos permitirlo!- dijo Danushka, apretando los puños indignada- tenemos que detenerlos de alguna manera...-

Se están metiendo en problemas gratis- dijo prudentemente Nicolás, el esposo de Anna- saben que el zar confía ciegamente en Igor y tiene poder casi ilimitado aquí. Su padre no admitirá la palabra de ninguna de ustedes contra la de él...-

No seas aguafiestas, Nicolás- dijo Viktor, el esposo de Danushka, abrazando a su esposa- creo que las chicas tienen razón en defender a su hermana menor... además, ellas nos tienen a nosotros, ¿no?-

Además, quizá papá no admita nuestra palabra- dijo Danushka- pero sí le creerá a Milekha...-

Ya verá ese Igor- dijo Alexéi, visiblemente enfurecido, apretando y retorciendo un calcetín con enojo entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes- ya verá cuando yo le de su merecido por hacerle eso a Mile...-

Se lo daremos todos nosotros, amigo- dijo Timofei, palmeando la espalda del zarevich.

Además, no creo que quede nada vivo de Igor cuando Milekha termine con él- dijo Viktor, recordando el "apacible" carácter de su cuñada.

Chicos, si queremos ayudar a Milekha necesitamos un plan- dijo Vika, la mejor amiga de Milekha- si no, estamos estancados donde mismo...-

Yo tengo uno- dijo Danushka con una sonrisa. Viktor sonrió al ver la expresión de su esposa. Las ideas de Danushka podían ser casi tan malévolas como las de Milekha. Por algo eran hermanas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mis fuentes indican que algunos de los caballeros dorados se dirigen hacia acá, majestad, en un jet de la fundación de Saori Kiddo- dijo Igor, inclinándose ante el rey Rustam.

Que vengan- dijo éste con una sonrisa maligna- peor para ellos... ¿tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que sucedió con el caballero que se hizo pasar por Iván?-

No lo sé con exactitud, alteza- dijo Igor- lo más probable es que haya muerto por las heridas que le causamos...-

Tienes razón- dijo Rustam, atusándose el grueso bigote rubio- y deberíamos hacer otro tanto con la mocosa que se hizo pasar por la princesa y darles un buen escarmiento a los caballeros que casi arruinan mis planes...-

Un sirviente entró en ese momento.

Alteza- dijo el sirviente, inclinándose- su hijo, el príncipe Iván, acaba de llegar-

Que pase- dijo el rey Rustam.

La puerta se abrió, y el príncipe Iván entró, siendo literalmente arrastrado por Fredrick y por Boris. El príncipe, junto a sus dos enormes acompañantes, se veía muy pequeño. Alzó sus ojos llenos de furia hacia su padre.

¿Qué crees que haces, padre?- preguntó Iván de mal humor, forcejeando en vano para librarse de los dos hombres que lo sostenían. Su padre no se inmutó ante el reproche.

No sé a que estabas jugando cuando te fugaste de aquí, Iván- dijo el rey Rustam con una horrible sonrisa- pero me aseguré de que no fueras lejos de aquí, y que estuvieras siempre bien vigilado...- y señaló a Fredrick.

Maldito traidor- dijo Iván entre dientes.

Y no fue fácil- dijo Fredrick en tono de fastidio, aunque con una sonrisa de satisfacción- esa mocosa con la que te vas a casar me dio tres buenos golpes...-

Y bien merecidos los tenías- dijo Iván, furioso- solo lamento no poder hacer yo mismo otro tanto-

Paciencia, hijo mío- dijo el rey Rustam- ten paciencia. Tú eres mi boleto para conseguir el control total del imperio ruso, y no te perderé...-

¡Estás loco!- dijo Iván, forcejeando de nuevo- ¡yo no te ayudaré a destruir al padre de Milekha!-

Lo harás, aunque no lo quieras- dijo Rustam con su sonrisa maléfica- ya es hora que ese gran reino deje de estar en manos de un hombre de corazón tan débil como el zar Aleksandro Shevardnadze-

Iván miró a su padre, incrédulo. Sabía que era un hombre muy estricto, y que a veces hacía cosas poco honestas para conseguir dirigir su país, pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de traicionar a otro rey.

Te desconozco- dijo Iván.

No, mi querido Iván- dijo Rustam, aún sonriendo- este es mi verdadero rostro... y deberías sentirte afortunado por conocerlo al fin, ya que tu hermano Dimitri no lo conoce...-

Entonces, me avergüenzo de ser tu hijo- dijo Iván con resolución.

Ese no es mi problema- dijo el rey Rustam, aunque con un cierto tono de molestia- mientras estés aquí en el momento de la boda, no me molestaré...-

No me quedaré- afirmó Iván.

No tienes opción, mocoso- intervino Igor, y se volvió a los dos enormes chicos- llévenselo de aquí...-

Fredrick y Boris se llevaron al príncipe. Rustam miró a Igor.

¿No quieres eliminar de una vez por todas a esa chica?- dijo el rey al ver la expresión del anciano. Igor sacudió la cabeza.

Tengo un mejor plan- dijo Igor- y será un buen escarmiento, tanto para ella como para los caballeros de Atena-

¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó el rey.

La destruiremos cuando los caballeros de Atena, quienes ya casi llegan, estén en nuestras puertas, delante de ellos- dijo el anciano- le pediré a Boris que lo haga...-

Perfecto- dijo el rey- manda a tu nieto por ella de una vez-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se acercaba la media noche. Milekha miró el reloj e hizo una mueca. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Y que gran cumpleaños- dijo la princesa rusa en tono sarcástico.

Lily ya se había quedado dormida, abrazando un cojín. Milekha suspiró. Al parecer, la joven hechicera no se percataba del peligro que corría estando con ella en ese palacio, pues dormía como si se encontrara en los brazos de su caballero.

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido proveniente de fuera. Milekha corrió hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella. No podía creer lo que veía. Abajo, en la lluvia, cinco de los caballeros dorados, incluido Camus, marchaban contra el palacio siguiendo al patriarca Shion, mientras algunos soldados detonaban sus armas contra ellos.

Imposible- dijo Milekha- ¿cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? Son siete contra al menos mil soldados de mi padre y del rey Rustam...-

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Lily, despertándose precipitadamente al escuchar el inicio de las fuertes detonaciones.

Los caballeros atacan el palacio- dijo Milekha- tenías razón, vienen a ayudarnos...-

Lily se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana.

Son Saga, Máscara Mortal, Aioria, Milo y Camus- dijo Lily- y también el maestro Shion...-sintió un escalofrío- ¿qué habrá pasado con Mu?-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella aparecieron Alexéi, Anna, Danushka y sus esposos, junto con Vika, Zoia y Timofei.

¡Ustedes!- exclamó Milekha- ¿qué hacen ustedes...?-

Pero no completó su frase, porque se vio atrapada en un abrazo de su hermano menor y de sus dos hermanas.

¡Mile!- exclamó Danushka- ¡estábamos muy preocupados por ti!-

Ya basta, chicos...- dijo ella- no me dejan respirar...-

Los tres soltaron a su hermana.

Vamos a sacarte de aquí de nuevo- dijo Anna- como ya te dijimos, no podemos dejar que Igor te obligue a casarte...-

Vamos, rápido- la urgió Danushka- te ayudaremos a que escapes de nuevo... los caballeros están esperando...-

No, hermanas- dijo Milekha, sacudiendo la cabeza- esta vez no haré lo mismo. Lo único que logré fue causar problemas a otras personas. No, iré con papá y le diré la verdad...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Zoia- ¿ir con tu padre?-

Es lo correcto- dijo Milekha- le diré la verad, y estoy segura de que él entendera...-

Anna y Danushka aún tenían dudas, pero el zarevich cruzó los brazos y asintió.

No digas más- dijo Alexéi, apoyando la idea de su hermana- vamos ahora mismo...-

Antes de ir- dijo Milekha, volviéndose a Zoia, Timofei y Vika- tengo un favor que pedirles a ustedes tres...-

Dilo y considéralo hecho- dijo Timofei.

Que lleven a Lily fuera, con los caballeros...- dijo Milekha- su vida peligra si continúa aquí dentro...-

Hecho- dijo Vika- vamos, todos los guardias están distraídos por el ataque de los caballeros...-

Vika, Timofei y Zoia guiaron a Lily escaleras abajo, rumbo a la salida del palacio, mientras que Milekha, Alexéi, sus hermanas y sus esposos subieron rumbo a las habitaciones del zar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vamos- dijo Shion, creando una fuerte pared de cristal para proteger al resto de los caballeros dorados de las balas del enemigo.

Los otros cinco caballeros estaban peleando. Aioria con su plasma relámpago, Milo se divertía con su aguja escarlata y Máscara Mortal con sus ondas infernales. Saga mandaba a los enemigos a otra dimensión. Camus, sin embargo, no peleaba, solo caminaba hacia la entrada del palacio, con una mirada tan amenazante que ella bastaba para que los oponentes que la veían mejor se retiraban.

Cuando Camus estaba a escasos diez metros de la línea de fuego, desde donde los soldados disparaban contra ellos, Mu apareció junto a él.

¡Mu!- exclamó Saga- ¡debiste quedarte en el hospital!-

No podía- dijo Mu, visiblemente pálido, pero con la misma mirada amenazante que tenía Camus- tengo algo importante que hacer aquí-

Saga bufó. A Clara no le haría ninguna gracia cuando se diera cuenta que Mu se había escapado del hospital, pero ya nada se podía hacer...-

Mu, llévame dentro, por favor- dijo Camus. El caballero de Aries asintió, y ambos se teletransportaron dentro del edificio. El resto de los caballeros se quedaron mirando el punto donde ambos habían desaparecido.

¿Qué esperan?- dijo Shion- sigan adelante...-

Pero...-comenzó Aioria.

Calla, Aioria- dijo Milo- ¿qué no lo ves? Somos una distracción...-

Ya veo- dijo pensativamente el caballero de Leo- espero que esos dos encuentren lo que buscan...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Estamos muy lejos de la salida?- preguntó Lily sin dejar de correr tras los tres chicos rusos.

No, ya casi llegamos- dijo Timofei, casi sin aliento.

No tan rápido- dijo una voz. Lily y los tres jóvenes rusos se volvieron. Era Boris, acompañado por una decena de guardias- esa chica no irá a ninguna parte...-

¿Ah, no?- dijo Timofei, colocándose entre Boris y Lily- ¿y quién lo dice?-

Yo- dijo Boris con una sonrisa- tengo órdenes de cortarle la garganta delante de los caballeros de Atena que están atacando el palacio...-

Tima, estamos en problemas...- murmuró Vika.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Trece capítulos y faltan dos. Espero que estén todos muy bien. No he sabido de Milekha, pero espero que Igor no haya vuelto aún de su viaje ni le esté haciendo la vida imposible. Me gustaría decirle a Ryu Mari que por fin se me ocurrió una idea, y que pronto recibirá un email de mi parte. También quiero añadir que fue un verdadero y enorme placer platicar a Misao, y solo espero que nadie más sea víctima de los nervios o el suspenso, cosa de la cual yo no me hago responsable.

Muchos saludos. Espero que les estén gustando. Los reviews se agradecen muchísimo.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	14. C14: La Traición

**CAPITULO 14: LA TRAICIÓN**

Tenemos problemas...- dijo Vika, dando un codazo a Zoia.

Ustedes tienen más problemas de los que creen- dijo Boris, mirando a Timofei, Zoia y Vika, mostrándoles la vara dorada de Lily- los tres serán considerados traidores a Rusia por ayudar a escapar a esta impostora...-

Los traidores e impostores son solo tú y tu abuelo- dijo Timofei, colocándose entre Boris y las tres chicas- sabemos lo que están planeando, y no creas que no se lo diremos al zar... si no es que las princesas ya se lo dijeron-

Resulta que el zar confía en mi abuelo, más que en ustedes o las princesas- dijo Boris con una malvada sonrisa, que hacía que su bizquera fuera más evidente- ahora, entréguenla y tal vez no los castigaremos tan severamente...-

Olvídalo- dijo Zoia, tomando un pequeño jarrón de una mesita, lista para lanzarlo al bizco. Vika la imitó, mientras que Timofei puso una mano en la espada que siempre llevaba envainada en la cintura.

Peor para ustedes...- comenzó Boris, imitando el gesto de Timofei.

Peor para ti- dijo una airada voz masculina.

¿Quién dijo eso?- dijo el joven ruso, tirando la vara de Lily, desenvainando la espada y mirando hacia todas partes. Se encontró con un puño que hizo contacto con su rostro, haciendo se la parte posterior de su cabeza chocara contra la pared y que él al suelo desmayado.

Lily, Timofei y las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas la repentina aparición de Mu y Camus.

¡Mu!- exclamó Lily, abrazando al caballero que había golpeado a Boris, luego de que él se inclinara hacia el suelo y recogía la vara de Lily y entregándosela a su dueña.

Al sentir el abrazo, Mu hizo un gesto de dolor. Al darse cuenta, Lily rompió el abrazo, y alzó los ojos para mirar al caballero.

Estás muy pálido ¿estás bien?- preguntó ella.

No le prestes atención a eso, amor- dijo Mu, abrazándola de nuevo- te llevaré de vuelta al Santuario antes de que algo malo te suceda...-

Pero Milekha...- comenzó Lily.

Para eso vino Camus- dijo Mu.

Ella va a ir a hablar con su padre- dijo Lily- va a decirle la verdad...-

Es lo que debió hacer desde un principio. Ahora- dijo Camus en su habitual tono frío- ¿dónde está el zar en este momento?-

En la sala del quinto piso- dijo Vika- Milekha y sus hermanos van para allá, pero las habitaciones de Igor y del rey Rustam están cerca de ese lugar...-

Camus frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió escaleras arriba, no sin antes aprovechar y propiciarle una buena patada en las costillas al inconsciente Boris.

Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Lily- gracias por todo...-

Mu desapareció junto con Lily, teletransportándose. Los tres jóvenes rusos se miraron entre ellos.

¿Y ahora?- preguntó Zoia.

Busquemos al príncipe Iván- dijo Timofei, tras pensarlo unos segundos- él también debe estar aquí...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu no pudo teletransportarse hasta el Santuario, sino que apareció de nuevo fuera del palacio, junto a Shion y los otros caballeros dorados.

¡Lily!- dijo Shion, aliviado de ver a la chica- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Bien- sonrió Lily- pero Mu está muy pálido-

Debiste quedarte en el hospital, Mu- dijo Saga, mirando al caballero de Aries de reojo- a Clara no le va a gustar nada si se da cuenta de que te escapaste...-

Ya lo dijiste hace unos momentos- dijo Mu, sin soltar a Lily.

Saga, abre un portal a otra dimensión- dijo Shion- para que Lily y Mu regresen a Atenas...-

Pero...- reclamó Lily.

Lily, Mu necesita volver al hospital lo más pronto posible- le dijo Shion- además, tú ya ayudaste lo suficiente. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos del resto...-

La joven hechicera asintió.

¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!- exclamó Saga, abriendo un portal. Lily ayudó a Mu a entrar en él, y ambos desaparecieron rumbo a Atenas.

Genial- dijo Milo- ahora, solo hace falta que Camus encuentre a Milekha y todo este embrollo se solucione al fin...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiki abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón dentro de la habitación de Mu en el hospital. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, y Zalika estaba dormida abrazando un cojín en el otro extremo del sillón. Pero algo faltaba. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta.

¡Mu!- dijo para sí mismo.

Kiki se levantó a toda prisa para buscar a su maestro. En ese momento, Clara entró a la habitación y encendió la luz.

¡Por Dios!- exclamó Clara- Kiki, ¿dónde está Mu?-

Kiki se encogió de hombros, pero la respuesta a la pregunta de Clara no tardó en escucharse, pero desde la puerta.

Aquí estoy- dijo Mu, entrando a la habitación ayudado por Lily, con una sonrisa- siento mucho haberlos preocupado...-

¡Mu!- dijo Clara, pasando sus ojos del caballero a Lily y cruzando los brazos de mal humor- no me digas que fuiste a Rusia por ella...-

Bueno, no te lo diré- dijo Mu, sin dejar de sonreír. Pese a su fatiga y el dolor en sus heridas, el solo hecho de que Lily estuviera a salvo lo tranquilizaba. Mu y Lily se encogieron de hombros, y el primero se acostó sobre la cama.

Gracias, Clara- dijo Lily sin dejar de sonreír tampoco- a partir de ahora yo me quedaré a vigilarlo, y te prometo que no dejaré que se levante...-

Está bien- bufó Clara- pero que no vuelva a levantarse... ¿oíste, Mu?-

Pero el caballero de Aries no respondió. Ya se había quedado dormido del agotamiento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Timofei, Zoia y Viktoria llegaron a la habitación en la que ellos habían escuchado que estaría encerrado el príncipe Iván.

¿Es aquí?- preguntó Zoia. Timofei asintió y giró la perilla.

Que extraño...- dijo Timofei en voz baja- la puerta no está cerrada con llave...-

Abrieron la puerta y entraron cautelosamente, mirando alrededor. Era una enorme habitación, al parecer destinada a ser una biblioteca. Vieron al príncipe atado a una de las columnas de la habitación.

Ahí está- dijo Timofei. Los tres entraron y desataron al príncipe.

Chicos, es una trampa...- dijo débilmente el príncipe- salgan pronto de aquí...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Zoia, alzando los ojos hacia la puerta. Fredrick la acababa de cerrar con la mano izquierda, mientras sostenía una pistola en la derecha y los apuntaba con ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha corría junto con Alexéi, sus hermanas Anna y Danushka, y los esposos de ellas hacia la sala del quinto piso. La voz de Igor resonaba por todo el palacio con un altavoz.

¡El Palacio está bajo ataque!- decía la voz- busquen a los hijos del zar y pónganlos a salvo pronto...-

Maldito- dijo Milekha entre dientes, sin dejar de correr.

Ahí vienen unos guardias, Mile- dijo Alexéi, jalando a su hermana y escondiéndose con ella detrás de una columna. Anna, Danushka y sus esposos hicieron otro tanto tras otra columna, hasta que los guardias pasaron de largo.

Ya se fueron- dijo Anna.

Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Milekha.

Reanudaron su camino. Por fin llegaron al quinto piso, y los seis llegaron a las habitaciones del zar.

¡Alto ahí!- dijo un guardia apenas llegando, bloqueándoles el paso- por orden del señor Igor Balcov, las princesas y el zarevich serán llevados a otra habitación para ser puestos a salvo, así que por favor síganos, altezas...-

En tus sueños- dijo Alexéi con una mirada desafiante- no iremos con ustedes...-

Dijo también que si se negaban, que los lleváramos por la fuerza- añadió el guardia.

Eso no se los permitiremos- dijo Nicolás, colocándose entre los guardias y los demás.

Bien dicho, concuño- dijo Viktor, y pasó su vista de Nicolás a los dos guardias- pobres de ustedes si se atreven a acercarse a nuestras esposas...-

¿Qué haces, Viktor?- preguntó Danushka.

Ustedes vayan con su padre, nosotros los detendremos- dijo Nicolás. Viktor asintió. Anna y Danushka sonrieron, y Milekha agradeció que sus dos hermanas tuvieran esposos así.

Mientras Viktor y Nicolás detenían a los guardias, Milekha, sus hermanas y Alexéi entraron precipitadamente a la sala donde se encontraba el zar Aleksandro.

¡Papá!- dijo Milekha al ver a su padre- tengo algo muy importante que hablar con...-

Pero se interrumpió al ver que el zar no estaba solo. La zarina Khristeen estaba sentada junto a él, y dio un gritó de alegría al ver a sus tres hijas y a su hijo menor llegar a salvo. Pero eso no fue lo que la dejó sin aliento. En el otro extremo de la habitación, de pie, estaban el rey Rustam, Igor, Vladimir e Irina.

Me alegra verlos a salvo, altezas- dijo Igor con una sonrisa que los cuatro recién llegados no le devolvieron.

Ojalá pudiéramos decir lo mismo- dijo mordazmente Alexéi, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo al ver al hombre que había planeado tanto contra su hermana.

¡Alexéi!- dijo la zarina en tono de reproche- ¿a que se debe...?-

Papá, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo- dijo Milekha interrumpiendo a su madre y acercándose a su padre- ahora mismo-

Dime- dijo el zar, captando la gravedad en la expresión de su hija.

Señor, ¿considera prudente escucharla ahora?- dijo Igor- el palacio está bajo ataque en este momento...-

Aleksandro volvió la mirada de Igor a su hija.

Esto no puede esperar más, papá- dijo Milekha. El zar sonrió y asintió.

Te escucho, hija- dijo Aleksandro.

Papá, no quiero casarme con el príncipe Iván- dijo Milekha tras tomar el suficiente aire para completar la frase- y tampoco él conmigo, así que creo que lo mejor es suspender...-

¿Estás loca, Milekha?- exclamó la zarina, interrumpiendo a la menor de sus hijas- ¿cómo se te ocurre decir esto hasta ahora que las negociaciones están completas, y sobre todo cuando el rey Rustam está aquí presente?-

El zar miró asombrado a su hija, pero no dijo nada, y esperó a que Milekha se explicara.

Papá, todo este matrimonio es una farsa- dijo Milekha- es un negocio de Igor Balcov-

Tonterías- dijo Igor.

Es verdad lo que dice Milekha, papá- intervino Danushka.

Dinos, Igor- dijo Alexéi, apuntándolo con el dedo índice- ¿cuántos millones de Euros te ofreció el rey Rustam por que convencieras a mi padre de casar a mi hermana Milekha con el príncipe Iván de Ucrania?-

Es toda una confusión- dijo Igor, algo nervioso- todos ustedes están alterados por el ataque de los caballeros... no están pensando bien-

Y eso es otra cosa- dijo Milekha, ignorando a Igor y volviéndose a su padre- los caballeros jamás me secuestraron. Yo me escapé con ayuda de los caballeros, porque no quería casarme. Iván y yo nos escapamos de aquí. Luego, Igor mandó a los que nos secuestraron del Santuario de Atena...-

El zar escuchaba todo eso frunciendo el entrecejo.

Eso no es verdad- dijo Igor- ustedes están confundidos...-

Papá, es la verdad...- dijo Milekha.

Es cierto lo que dice Milekha- intervino Anna.

Igor solo quería venderla...- añadió Danushka.

Su alteza, no puede dar crédito a...- comenzó Igor.

¡Silencio todos!- dijo el zar Aleksandro de pronto en voz alta, poniéndose de pie precipitadamente. Milekha e Igor dieron un paso atrás, instintivamente, pues la mirada del zar era algo amenazante- Danushka, Anna, ¿podrían esperar afuera?-

Las dos princesas asintieron y salieron. La zarina también salió tras sus dos hijas, y Aleksandro no la detuvo. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, el zar miró con gravedad a Milekha.

¿Te das cuenta lo irresponsable que has sido, hija mía, al escapar de esa manera?- dijo el zar en un tono serio, dirigiéndose a Milekha- estoy muy decepcionado...-

Milekha sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago. Su padre jamás le había dedicado ese tipo de palabras. Bajó la vista.

Lo siento, papá- dijo Milekha, con los ojos en el suelo- sabía que te enojarías, pero no tiene caso fingir que me agrada la idea. Iván es una persona excelente, pero no quiero casarme porque así lo arregló Igor... sino por amor. Además, ya estoy enamorada de... de alguien más, y...-

Espera, Milekha- dijo el zar, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hija menor, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada- yo nunca dije que estaba decepcionado por ti, sino por mí. No sabía que no querías casarte, y me decepciona no haberlo averiguado antes...-

¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Milekha, y su padre asintió.

Debiste hablar conmigo desde el año pasado...- dijo el zar con una sonrisa- y presiento que nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos disgustos...-

Milekha sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

Bueno, lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento de padre e hija- dijo el rey Rustam con una sonrisa maligna y sacando su revólver dorado y apuntándolo al zar- pero hay un impero esperando por mí...-

El zar frunció el entrecejo, soltó a Milekha y se colocó entre ella y el rey.

¿Qué haces, Rustam?- dijo Aleksandro entre dientes.

Quería tener a tu hija como rehén, casada con mi hijo, para que me entregaras tu reino- dijo Rustam- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que de esta manera es mucho más fácil deshacerme de ti...-

Quisiera verte intentándolo, Rustam- dijo el zar Aleksandro en un tono amenazante- dentro de mi propio palacio...-

Pero tus guardias están muy ocupados peleando con los caballeros que para variar venían a ayudarte- dijo el rey en tono de burla- y que conveniente... tú y tu heredero, aquí mismo, al alcance de mis balas...-

Alexéi frunció el entrecejo también y tembló de rabia, pero no se movió.

¡Eres un maldito traidor y sinvergüenza!- gritó Milekha, furiosa- ¿cómo te atreves?-

Sin que su padre ni su hermano pudieran evitarlo, ella caminó rápidamente hacia el rey de Ucrania y le dio una tremenda patada en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Rustam estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

¡Milekha!-exclamó Alexéi, sorprendido.

Y que eso te sirva para...- comenzó Milekha, pero no pudo completar su frase, porque Igor la atrapó por la espalda. Para ser un hombre viejo, era muy fuerte, y Milekha no podía soltarse de él.

¡Milekha!- dijo Alexéi otra vez- suéltala, maldito...-

Suelta a mi hija ahora mismo, Igor- dijo el zar.

Claro que no- dijo Igor sin soltar a Milekha- esta niña vale al menos quince mil Euros para mí, así como mi libertad-

Aunque no vale tanto como tu cabeza, Aleksandro- dijo Rustam, incorporándose y apuntando al zar de nuevo con la pistola- ahora, quédate quieto o tu hija morirá...-

El zar apretó los dientes de furia, pero no se movió. Alexéi miró aprehensivamente a su hermana, quien no podía librarse de Igor.

¿Qué haces, abuelo?- dijo Vladimir, genuinamente sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. Irina se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada. No tenía idea de que eso sucedería.

Suelta a mi hermana, maldito- dijo Alexéi de nuevo.

Igor y Rustam rieron, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La temperatura de la sala bajó al menos una veintena de grados centígrados, y los dos sintieron un cosmo frío y poderoso.

Ese cosmo...- murmuró Igor en voz baja- ¡es Camus!-

¿Quién?- dijo Rustam.

Ese molesto caballero- dijo Igor- ya verá cuando...-

¿Cuando qué?- dijo la voz de Camus, resonando por toda la habitación, en un heladísimo tono, típico de él.

¿Dónde estás, caballero?- dijo Rustam, mirando alrededor para encontrar al caballero- ¡muéstrate ahora mismo, cobarde!-

Es curioso que un asqueroso traidor como tú utilice esa palabra para denominar a alguien- dijo Camus en el mismo tono- me mostraré...-

El caballero de Acuario apareció delante de ellos, con una fría mirada de odio, que haría que cualquiera que la viera saliera huyendo en dirección contraria.

¡Camus!- murmuró Milekha.

Creo que el zarevich te ordenó que soltaras a su hermana- dijo Camus, dirigiéndose a Igor.

Yo no obedezco a un niño mimado como él, ni mucho menos a un caballero de Atena- dijo Igor con orgullo- ahora estoy al servicio del rey de Ucrania, quien ahora va a ser el emperador de ambos países...-

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Camus.

Hazte a un lado, o despídete del mundo, caballero- dijo el rey Rustam, apuntándolo con la pistola- mi objetivo son el zar y el zarevich...-

¡Basta!- gritó Milekha, forcejeando para librarse de Igor.

Todo esto ha sido culpa de Camus, Milekha- dijo Igor- tú y toda tu familia dejarán de existir... ¿y sabes quién es el siguiente en morir? Tu padre...-

¡No!- dijo ella. En ese momento, Milekha recordó su sueño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Soy cruel, ¿verdad? Misao lo ha dicho muchas veces. Gracias por la amenaza, me siento verdaderamente honrada. ¡Ya solo falta un capítulo! Así que el lunes es el gran final. Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad los aprecio bastante.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	15. C15: ¡Libertad!

**CAPITULO 15: ¡LIBERTAD!**

Todo esto ha sido culpa de Camus, Milekha- dijo Igor- ¿y sabes quién es el siguiente? Tu padre...-

¡No!- dijo ella, recordando su sueño.

Camus no dijo nada. Tampoco se movió de su sitio. El rey Rustam accionó su pistola automática cuatro o cinco veces contra el caballero. Milekha gritó y se cubrió los ojos. Pero no le sucedió nada. Camus detuvo las balas en la palma de su mano y luego las dejó caer al suelo.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el rey.

Tonto- dijo Camus sin cambiar la expresión furiosa de su rostro- creí que Igor ya te había advertido que no puedes vencer a un caballero con balas...-

Si podemos- dijo el rey Rustam, sonriendo y señalando a Irina- ya lo hicimos una vez, cuando esta chica anuló los movimientos del caballero...-

Irina, anula sus movimientos para que su alteza el rey de Ucrania pueda deshacerse de él...- ordenó Igor.

¡No lo hagas, Irina!- exclamó Milekha, forcejeando para soltarse del anciano- si lo haces, después matará a papá y a Alexéi...-

Hazlo ahora, Irina- la urgió Igor, alzando la voz más que Milekha- ¡es una orden!-

Irina pasó su vista de Igor a Milekha, luego a su padre y a su hermano menor, y luego a su esposo Vladimir, quien sacudió la cabeza.

No lo haré- dijo Irina, cruzando los brazos.

¿Qué dices?- gruñó Igor.

Que no lo haré, Igor- dijo Irina- no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi padre o a alguno de mis hermanos...-

Vladimir, ¿vas a permitir que tu esposa...?- comenzó Igor, volviéndose a su nieto. El hermano menor de Boris tomó la mano de su esposa.

Así es, abuelo- dijo Vladimir sin soltar a Irina- mi esposa está haciendo lo correcto...-

Pues vas a ver lo que les hago a ambos por traidores- dijo el rey Rustam, apuntando con su pistola ahora a Irina y Vladimir. Pero el rey de Ucrania no pudo accionar el gatillo, gracias al poder de Irina.

Maldición- exclamó Igor. Antes de que pudieran evitarlo, Igor sacó su propia pistola y apuntó al zar- ahora sí, los mataré a todos ustedes, y diré que fue el caballero quien...-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, porque Camus lo detuvo y lo separó de Milekha con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ahora sí te daré tu merecido, Igor- dijo Camus, tomando al anciano por el cuello y encendiendo su cosmo- a menos de que me des una buena razón para no dejarte congelado para siempre en un cubo de hielo...-

Igor miró la escena. Irina tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada en bloquear los movimientos del rey de Ucrania. Vladimir la tomaba de la mano, con el entrecejo fruncido, sin intención alguna de acudir en ayuda de su abuelo. El zar Aleksandro y el zarevich Alexéi mantenían los brazos cruzados, visiblemente molestos. Milekha estaba de pie junto a Camus, a escasos centímetros de su hermana Irina. Igor desfiguró su rostro en una sonrisa.

Boris y Fredrick aún están libres, y tienen con ellos al príncipe Iván y a los tres amigos de Milekha...- dijo Igor- si no me dejas ir, los destruirán...-

Eso es lo que tú crees, Igor- dijo Iván, entrando a la habitación. Junto a él entraron Timofei, Zoia, Viktoria, las otras dos hermanas de Milekha y sus esposos y la zarina. Iván iba arrastrando a Fredrick, mientras que Timofei arrastraba a Boris. Los dos vencidos venían muy golpeados.

Tus planes fueron frustrados otra vez, Igor, como puedes ver- dijo Camus aún sin cambiar su expresión- acepta tranquilamente tu castigo...-

¡Por supuesto que no!- bramó Igor.

En un intento desesperado por librarse, Igor empujó a Milekha hacia Irina, haciendo que chocara una contra la otra. La hija mayor del zar rompiera su concentración y el rey Rustam se vio libre de su poder.

Ahora sí- dijo el rey, sin perder el tiempo, apuntando su pistola a la hija menor del zar- la primera en morir esta noche será la princesa Milekha...- y accionó el arma.

¡No!- gritaron el zar Aleksandro y Alexéi al mismo tiempo. El chico dio un paso adelante, sabiendo de antemano que sería muy tarde.

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-

La bala del rey nunca llegó a su destino. La bala, junto con el cuerpo del rey Rustam, quedó atrapada dentro de un grueso bloque de hielo a escasos centímetros de su origen. El ataque helado también alcanzó a Igor, cuyos pies quedaron atrapados por el hielo. Todos pasaron su vista de Rustam a Camus.

Y ahora es tu turno- dijo Camus, volviéndose a Igor- pagarás lo que le hiciste a Milekha y a mi hermana...-

¡No lo hagas!- lloriqueó Igor, al verse perdido- no quise lastimar a nadie...-

Sí, claro- dijo Milekha con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos- y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra...-

¡Pero no quiero morir!- exclamó Igor.

No morirás, Igor- intervino el zar Aleksandro- la muerte sería demasiado poco para ti...-

Pero...pero...- dijo Igor.

Fredrick Shalikov, Boris Balcov y tú irán a prisión de por vida, por la alta traición que cometieron- continuó el zar- y, si se recupera, el rey Rustam les hará compañía muy pronto...-

Pero...pero...- siguió balbuceando Igor. El zar lo ignoró.

¡Guardias!- exclamo el zar. Varios guardias entraron- suspendan las maniobras de defensa y dejen que los demás caballeros entren al palacio. Y llévense a estos tres traidores de aquí...-

Los guardias se inclinaron y obedecieron de inmediato. Milekha aprovechó para meterle el pie a Igor y hacerlo tropezar. Algo le dijo a Camus que la princesa había esperado mucho tiempo para eso... tal vez fue su sonrisa de satisfacción. Camus, por su parte, sentía verdaderas ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Ya había recibido su merecido. O mejor dicho, ya lo recibiría: pasaría el resto de sus días en prisión.

Una vez que Igor, Fredrick y Boris fueron retirados del salón, Irina y Vladimir se acercaron al resto de los presentes.

Padre, yo...- comenzó Irina tímidamente.

No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, hija- la interrumpió el zar- sino con tu hermana menor, porque ella fue quien recibió todo el daño...-

Perdóname, Milekha- dijo Irina, volviéndose hacia su hermana menor, y abrazándola- no debí hacer lo que hice...-

Y a mí también- dijo Vladimir, inclinándose levemente frente a Milekha- no quise hacer daño... no tenía idea de lo que mi abuelo estaba planeando hacer-

No hay problema, hermanos- dijo Milekha con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana mayor.

Falta un par de asuntos importantes que atender en este momento- dijo el zar Aleksandro- Iván, ya que eres mayor de edad, supongo que tú serás el nuevo rey de Ucrania. Por ello te sugiero que vuelvas cuanto antes a tu país, pues solo me queda una hija, pero ella no desea casarse contigo...-

Lo sé, señor- sonrió Iván, inclinándose levemente ante el zar. Luego se acercó a Milekha y la abrazó- gracias por todo, Milekha. Espero que seas muy feliz con quien elijas. Te prometo que siempre serás mi amiga-

Y tú siempre serás mi amigo, Iván- dijo Milekha, sonriendo- espero que seas un buen rey, y que encuentres a una reina a la que ames en verdad-

Gracias- sonrió Iván, y soltó rápidamente a Milekha, pues sintió que bajaba un poco la temperatura, y sabía muy bien que significaba eso. En ese momento llegaron a esa habitación Shion y los otros caballeros dorados: Saga, Máscara Mortal, Aioria y Milo.

El otro asunto que tenía que atender- continuó el zar- es que tengo que disculparme con los caballeros de Atena por haberlos juzgado por lo que Igor me dijo de ellos, y por todas las ofensas cometidas en mi nombre, y agradecerles por las atenciones que tuvieron con mi hija-

No hay nada que disculpar, señor- dijo Shion, inclinándose levemente- fue un placer haber ayudado-

¿Ah, no?- dijo Máscara Mortal en tono enfadado. Milo y Aioria no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar ese reclamo, que fue ignorado por el resto de los presentes.

Y por último- dijo el zar, volviéndose a Milekha- si no quieres casarte, ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres, hija?-

¡Libertad!- exclamó Milekha, como si hubiera estado esperando para pronunciar esa palabra desde el momento en que Igor había anunciado su boda con el príncipe Iván. El zar sonrió.

Está bien- dijo el zar- de hoy en delante, podrás elegir con quien casarte, adonde ir y que hacer...-

Milekha sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

¡Gracias, papá!- dijo Milekha.

¿Y qué planeas hacer con tu nuevo permiso, Mile?- preguntó Danushka.

Ahora que lo mencionas...- dijo Milekha con una mirada muy sospechosa.

Algo me dice que no me va a agradar la respuesta...- dijo la zarina. Aleksandro abrazó a su esposa.

Bueno, dinos que tienes en mente, hija- dijo el zar. Milekha sonrió antes de responder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Antes de volver al Santuario de Atena, Camus buscó a Milekha. Estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitación.

¡Hola, Camus!- exclamó ella al verlo.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el caballero

Bien, gracias a ustedes- respondió ella- oye, quiero agradecerte...por todo lo que hiciste por mí-

No tienes que agradecer- dijo Camus sin mirarla a los ojos, como si hubiera estado ensayando esa frase desde hacía tiempo- solo cumplía con mi deber...-

Tu deber- repitió Milekha, forzando una sonrisa. Detestaba esa palabra.

Bueno, me alegra que por fin consiguieras la libertad que tanto querías- dijo Camus- de verdad-

Te lo agradezco...- dijo Milekha.

Bien- dijo él, desviando la mirada- será mejor que me vaya... el jet está esperando...-

Claro- dijo Milekha.

Camus se dirigió a la puerta, y ella lo detuvo.

Espera- dijo ella- ¿puedo ir contigo?-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Camus, sorprendido.

Es que...- dijo Milekha- dejé a Angora en el Santuario...no puedo dejarla sola...-

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír, y esa sonrisa le pareció a la princesa la más dulce que haya visto.

Claro que puedes ir...por Angora- dijo Camus- pero creo que deberías avisarle a tu padre, sobre todo si crees tardar mucho tiempo...-

Milekha sonrió también y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Gracias, Camus- dijo ella.

Camus sintió sus mejillas calientes y rápidamente se separó.

Lo siento, Milekha- dijo Camus- no puedo hacer esto...-

Milekha se sintió un tanto herida por la actitud de Camus, y con un último "nos vemos luego" se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación. Su inflexible corazón frío dejó de serlo por unos instantes.

"Al diablo el deber", pensó Camus.

¡Espera, Milekha!- exclamó el caballero de Acuario.

La princesa se detuvo y se volvió, sorprendida de haber sido llamada de esa manera y de ver a Camus acercándose. El caballero se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Milekha ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Lentamente sintió como los labios del caballero hicieron contacto con los suyos. Sintió un cálido beso lleno de una extraña mezcla de ternura y pasión que nunca había sentido antes.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron sonrojados.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Milekha.

¿Creer que?- preguntó Camus, confundido.

Tu beso... estaba lleno de calidez...- dijo ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dos meses después...**

Me alegra que ya estés completamente recuperado- dijo Aldebarán palmeando la espalda de Mu con su especial fuerza.

Gracias, Alde- dijo Mu, apretando los dientes de dolor.

Había salido del hospital pocos días después del incidente, y se sentía aliviado de ello, pues odiaba la comida que servían ahí, las pocas horas de visita y sobre todo los regaños que Clara le dirigía por haberse fugado.

¿Y bien? ¿no nos van a contar?- dijo Marín, cruzando los brazos.

Claro que sí- dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Ella, las amazonas y Selene se sentaron en los escalones en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

Bueno, cuenta ya- dijo Melody, agitando las manos impaciente.

¿Recuerdan cuando volvimos de Rusia?- dijo Lily, y su audiencia asintió- Milekha volvió con Camus, y aunque a Saori no le agradó la idea al principio, tuvo que aceptar...-

¿Aceptar qué?- preguntó Selene.

Milekha se quedará con nosotras por un tiempo- dijo Lily- según creo, comenzará a entrenar como amazona...-

¿Qué dices?- exclamó Marín- ¡una de las princesas de Rusia, entrenando como amazona!-

Así es- dijo Lily- su familia vendrá a visitarla los fines de semana, menos Alexéi, porque tiene mucho que estudiar, ya saben, él será el próximo zar...-

¿Porqué no?- preguntó Selene- ¿qué no puede venir siquiera un fin de semana?-

No, porque sus salidas son muy limitadas- dijo Lily- y ya tiene a alguien más a quien visitar... de hecho, en París, Francia...-

¿Acaso hablas de Helene?- preguntó Melody, abriendo los ojos como platos. Lily asintió.

Vaya- dijo Marín- ¿y que opina Camus al respecto?-

Pues... al principio sintió verdaderas ganas de congelar al zarevich en un cubo de nieve, como hizo con el rey Rustam- explicó Lily- pero al final Milekha convenció que dejara en paz a su hermano...-

¿Dé que hablan, chicas?- preguntó Milekha, llegando a donde se encontraban.

Eh, de nada- dijo Melody rápidamente. Milekha les echó una mirada sospechosa, pero luego sonrió.

Chicas, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea- dijo Milekha- ¿quién quiere ir al centro comercial?-

¡Yo!- gritaron las cuatro al unísono, ya que a Selene se le había acabado el disgusto por los centros comerciales. Las cinco se levantaron y fueron a buscar a los chicos.

Ah, no- dijo Milo, después de escuchar la proposición de las chicas- ya fuimos hace dos días...-

Lo que no sabes, Milo- dijo Milekha- es que Saori dará una fiesta el viernes, y cada una de nosotras necesitamos comprar un vestido, ¿no, chicas?-

Todas asintieron.

¿Un vestido?- dijo Aioria- ¿qué no se supone que tú ya tienes muchos?-

Una nunca puede tener demasiados- dijo Milekha- además, todos están en San Petersburgo, y tardarán siglos en traerlos... es más fácil ir al centro comercial...-

Y nosotras no tenemos ninguno- dijo Melody.

¿Por qué no otro día?- dijo Touma, con la esperanza de que alguien las convenciera de lo contrario.

Oh, no- dijo Lily- hay que hacer las cosas con tiempo...-

Pero Mu aún se siente un poco mal- dijo Milo, con la esperanza de tocar una fibra sensible y hacerlas desistir en su idea.

Yo ya me siento bien, Milo, gracias- dijo Mu inocentemente.

¡Camus, di algo!- dijo Milo, desesperado.

Está bien, las acompañaremos- dijo Camus, mirando a Milekha y sonriendo- solo espero que en esa fiesta no me hagan bailar...-

Milo bufó, derrotado, y siguió a las chicas y a sus amigos al centro comercial.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si a los caballeros alguna vez les asustó la manera en que Marín hacía sus compras, no era nada comparado con la de Milekha. Milo se compadeció de Camus, pues era quien iba cargando todas las compras de la chica, y agradeció a todos los dioses que Selene fuera más tranquila.

Volvieron al Santuario, todos cargados de las compras de alguna de las chicas.

Prepárense, chicas- dijo Milekha- en dos días es viernes...-

Las chicas sonrieron. Los chicos no sabían si sonreír también o lamentarse por su suerte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noche del viernes hubo una gran fiesta en el recinto principal. ¿La ocasión? No había ocasión, más bien, usaron el cumpleaños de Aioria como pretexto. Algunos de los caballeros, como Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, no asistieron por falta de parejas y prefirieron permanecer en sus casas.

Aioria fue con Marín, Touma con Melody, Milo con Selene, Saga con Clara, Mu con Lily y Camus con Milekha. Aioros había invitado a una chica que a Aioria le parecía conocida, pero no recordaba dónde la había visto. El resto de los caballeros dorados y de bronce bailaban con algunas de las amazonas, y Saori con Kanon, ya que Tetis aún estaba en la corte de Julián Solo. Timofei y Zoia, los dos amigos de Milekha, llegaron de visita y también estaban bailando.

Que fiesta más divertida- dijo Milekha, lanzándole a Camus una mirada significativa.

Si eso significa que tengo que bailar, ni lo pienses- dijo Camus cruzando los brazos.

No seas aguafiestas- dijo Milekha, acercándose a él y tomándolo de las manos- y no seas tan frío...-

Camus iba a volver a decir que no, pero al ver la cara de Milekha cambió de opinión. ¡Esos ojos de perrito a medio morir deberían estar prohibidos por la ley!

Está bien, está bien- dijo Camus, levantándose resignado.

¡Gracias, Camus!- exclamó ella, abrazándolo. Camus sonrió y la besó en los labios.

De nada, princesa...- dijo el caballero de Acuario- ya eres libre, ¿eres feliz?-

¡Claro que sí!- exclamó ella.

Mientras tanto, Milo y Aioria los observaban.

Me alegro de que todo este embrollo se haya solucionado por fin- murmuró Aioria.

¿Crees que luego de esto pase algo nuevo?- preguntó Milo- digo, ahora que hasta Camus tiene una chica...-

Estoy seguro de ello, amigo- dijo Aioria con seguridad.

¿Quién será la siguiente víctima?- preguntó Milo. Aioria se encogió de hombros. No hablaron más del asunto, y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Holas! ¡Por fin acabé! No me maten, por favor (ojos de perrito a medio morir) Prometo no ser tan cruel en el próximo fic... (muajajaja... soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos, los cambié por una bolsa de chicles... ¡y ya los mastiqué todos! Muajajajajaja...) ejem...

Bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, quiero que sepan que cambié el final como mil veces... pero bueno. Por última vez decir que ese fic está dedicado especialmente a **Atalanta de Esparta**, espero que se cumplan sus expectativas y sus planes malévolos, y que su "dolor de cabeza" no le esté dando lata.

Por último, añadir que el próximo fic es AiorosxOC y ShuraxOC, está cortito, se los prometo. Lo comenzaré a publicar tal vez mañana o el miércoles.

De nuevo, espero que estén bien, muchos saludos, y se agradecen mucho los reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
